Shes a Surivor That One
by SassyRadioactiveGoddess
Summary: AU K/F. She realized she never changed out of her dress and she was straddling Finnick , even though he had a knife against his throat he couldn't keep the cocky smirk off his face "If this is how you greet everyone in the morning, I volunteer to be your personal wake up call. Knifeplay, Hell Kat? Kinky" Finnick purred at her. Katniss glared at him "Keep it in your pants Fish Boy"
1. 70th Hunger Games: The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Suzanne Collins and BookwormBabe93 created this lol

* * *

**She's a Survivor That One**

_Chapter One_

_70th Hunger Games: The Beginning_

Katniss Everdeen sighed heavily, today was the day that could be her death sentence. After, all today was the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games. At 12 years old Katniss should've been safer than most people in District 12. However, after her father died in a mining accident when she was eleven and her mother decided to give up on life; Katniss became the sole provider of her family of five so she had to take out the tesserae as many times as possible. Her sister Freesia was ten, Primrose was eight, and her little brother Telstar was only two. No amount of their begging, pleading, and crying from any of them could get their mother to act like what proper mother should.

For that, Katniss would never forgive her especially after how when Telstar started calling Katniss 'mommy' and her mother didn't even react. Katniss had taken out six slips; she marked the father line on the tesserae just so they could have more food. That's seven slips of paper that say Katniss Everdeen on them, seven chances she might die soon and leave her little butterfly, her little duck, and her little monkey in the hands of her useless mother.

"It's not going to happen, there are still thousands of slips." Katniss whispered to herself, drawing some comfort in her beloved woods.

"Talking to yourself there, Catnip?" Gale asked. Katniss smiled they've known each other for a little over a year now, their fathers died last January in the same mining explosion, Katniss started hunting mid-March after finding hope from the boy with bread, soon after she met Gale in the woods but it took a while for them to become friends in fact it was last year's reaping when both realized their hunting partnership had somehow became a very close friendship.

* * *

_"How many?" Katniss asked softly._

_"Twelve" Gale answered curtly._

"_I'll look out for them for you" Katniss promised sincerely._

_Gale looked up at her in surprise but genuinely touched, he took her hands into his, which was the first time they had direct physical contact with each other._

_"Thank you, Katniss" He said while smiling softly at her. _

* * *

"They won't pick you, Catnip. You only have what six slips? You will be safe, don't worry"

"Seven, actually" Katniss corrected him without looking towards his direction. Gale was shocked and a little more worried.

"What? How's that possible?"

"I marked the father box, so we would have more food for Tel. I know I shouldn't have but he's my little monkey. He's so young, I want him to be healthy as possible." Katniss explained softly. Gale looked at her with a mix of admiration and exasperation. Katniss' love for her younger siblings was something that made you respect her because everyone in District 12 knows there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for them but that didn't make it any less exasperating that she had so little regard for her own well-being since she was always focused on theirs.

"What am I going to do with you Catnip?" Gale chuckled as he looked at her fondly.

"Just promise me, if I am picked that you will look after them?"

"It's a pact, one of us will always make sure are families are fed." Gale said seriously.

"How many do you have this year?" Katniss asked.

"Eighteen" Gale grunted, as they got up and started to hunt.

* * *

"Katniss Everdeen" Effie Trinket called out into the displeased muttering crowd of District 12.

Katniss wasn't even shocked as the annoying Capitol escort announced her name as this year's female tribute, she had a gut feeling this would happen and it did.

She didn't cry or tremble at her fate, she glared in pure anger as she heard her mother and sisters' sobbing, she shook in absolute fury as she had to hear Tel's cries of "Mommy! Mommy! Don't go".

She kissed his cheeks as Gale pried her family off of her. She climbed on stage with her deadliest glare on her pretty young face as she looked at the unhappy half-heartedly clapping crowd. The Capitol caused her family this pain and she may die for their entertainment but she vowed to make them pay for Sia, for Prim, and for Tel having to lose the person who's kept them alive for the past year as their mother wallowed in self-pity.

Katniss was so mad she barely heard, "Cole Black". As she shook the 17 year old Town kid's hand, she couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't Gale and it was someone that has no survival skills to speak of.

* * *

The goodbyes, were so hard not to cry through. Her mother was unresponsive, Sia and Prim wouldn't stop crying, and Tel wouldn't let her go until Sia finally pried him off. The Hawthorne's, Greasy Sae, Madge, and the Baker all made promises to take care of her family while she was gone. Her sister Sia gave her a charm bracelet with a Katniss flower, a Freesia, a Primrose, a Telstar flower, and even a Thorow-wax flower (after their father Thorow Everdeen) as her district token.

Katniss was happy she appeared bored when watching herself in the cameras, looking at her district partner Cole crying she couldn't help thinking he wouldn't last long.

Their so called mentor Haymitch Abernathy looked at them, and only said four words: "They won't last long."

He passed out after choking on his own vomit before the recap of the reapings began:

**_District One Tributes:_**_ Sparkles Adley, 17 years old pretty 5'8 blue-eyed blonde Career*J__asper Reece, 18 years old 6'2 brown-eyed blonde another Career_

**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Spatha Dearborn, 16 years old 5'11 brown-eyed brown haired Career *__Kalis Baird, 18 years old 6'4 green-eyed brown haired Career_

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Nodel Ellis, 14 years old 5'6 brown-eyed brunette *__Oram Fell, 15 years old 5'7 blue-eyed brunette_

**_District Four Tributes: _**_Koi Cross, 16 years old 6' green-eyed raven haired Career*__Dace Boyd, 17 years old 6'3 blue-eyed blonde Career_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Gitta Irons, 13 years old 5'2 green-eyed red head*__Watt Gorman, 15 years old 5'5 hazel-eyed brunette_

**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Fascia Jarred, 14 years old 5'3 blue-eyed brunette*__Piston Hyde, 13 years old 5'1 brown-eyed brunette_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Kaya Lofton, 17 years old 5'5 blue-eyed brunette*__Spruce Knowles, 16 years old 5'9 green-eyed red head_

**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Velvet Jennings, 18 years old 5'1 brown-eyed brunette*__Russet Kennish, 15 years old 5'7 blue-eyed brunette_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Kasha Jaffrey, 17 years old 5'2 green-eyed brunette*__Farro Lodge, 14 years old 5'6 brown-eyed brunette_

**_District Ten Tributes:_**_ Ayrshire Niel, 16 years old 5'5 hazel-eyed brunette*__Friesian Shaw, 16 years old 5'7 blue-eyed blonde_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Papaya Tilden, 17 years old 5'1 brown-eyed brunette dark skin*__Haulm Olcott, 14 years old 6'2 brown-eyed brunette with dark skin_

Haulm deeply reminded me of Gale in his mannerisms; it didn't help that there were three little kids clinging on him just like Gale's younger siblings.

**_District Twelve Tributes:_** _Katniss Everdeen_; It was weird seeing all 5'4 of my 12 year old self, my grey eyes were blazing with an inner fire that made them more striking than usual, my long dark hair in an elegant braid Sia did for me, and the expression on my face screamed 'survivor'.

_Cole Black. _Comparing that to Cole Black's hopeless crying 5'8 blue-eyed blonde form, there was a good chance District 12 would have a victor this year….and it wouldn't be some town kid who had already given up the fight.

* * *

Katniss' prep team didn't have to do as much because she was only twelve and already a beautiful girl. Katniss didn't have to wait long for her stylist to arrive, she was shocked at how normal and young he was.

"Hi, I'm Cinna" Katniss looked up at him shocked by the lack of a Capitol accent.

"Katniss" She said cautiously.

"I saw your reaping, your eyes looked like ashes from a deadly fire. An idea struck me, why is District 12 only considered the mining district? I don't know how people forget fire plays a big part in mining. After all isn't fire the cause of most of the mining accidents?"

Katniss flinched, as she was reminded of the loss of her father.

"Is there a point to this? It's not like you plan to set me on fire are you?" She asked him sarcastically. Cinna chuckled, but his breath was caught in his throat once he saw those stunning fiery grey eyes glare at him.

"No, I have plans to stimulate fire but they will take years to work perfectly. Which is a shame, you would make an amazing 'Girl on Fire'. But for tonight you will be a little flame."

Cinna held out a long halter dress with swirls the color of ashes on it, the top of the dress was red that slowly faded into orange, and by the time the dress reached Katniss' toes the dress was yellow. Katniss didn't recognize herself yet at the same time she did, the dress seemed to emphasize her best features. Cole looked good too but Katniss couldn't help thinking the fiery look didn't mesh with his personality like it did with Katniss, so he looked out of place next to her.

* * *

Katniss and Cole did the training without speaking to each other. They never received any advice from their Mentor Haymitch, who continued to ignore them and spent all of his time drinking. When he finally decided to address them it was after the releasing of the private training scores.

**_District One Tributes:_**_ Sparkles Adley- 8 Jasper Reece-8 _**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Spatha Dearborn- 9 Kalis Baird-9_

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Nodel Ellis-6 Oram Fell-6 _**_District Four Tributes:_**_ Koi Cross- 8 Dace Boyd- 9_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Gitta Irons- 4 Watt Gorman- 6 _**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Fascia Jarred-3 Piston Hyde-2_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Kaya Lofton-6 Spruce Knowles- 6 _**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Velvet Jennings-4 Russet Kennish-5_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Kasha Jaffrey-3 Farro Lodge-6 _**_District Ten Tributes_**_: Ayrshire Niel-5 Friesian Shaw-5_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Papaya Tilden-4 Haulm Olcott-9 _**_District Twelve Tributes:_**_ Katniss Everdeen-7 Cole Black- 5_

Haymitch Abernathy chuckled, mostly out of surprise the little girl managed to do the second best out of all the non-careers.

"Well, I'll be damned the little sweetheart did better than you boy. Now, I'm curious what did you two do during your sessions?"

Cole shrugged, slightly shocked Haymitch was addressing them

"I threw a knife and just ran around tell they told me to go." Haymitch chuckled darkly.

"And you sweetheart?" Katniss glared at the drunk of a man with fiery hatred in her eyes.

"You'll find out, once the games begin just like everyone else unless your too busy choking on your own vomit again." She said sarcastically. Cole, Portia and Cinna laughed, Effie tried to hide her laughter in a very unconvincing cough, and the Avoxes tried to hide their smiles. Haymitch stared at her dumbfounded, before he burst out into loud laughter.

"You got spunk _sweetheart_, I like that but it won't change the fact you are going to die."

As Haymitch, went to pick up his drink Katniss threw a knife in between his fingers. Everyone else jumped startled, while Haymitch continued to stare at the girl who seemed be full of surprises.

"You got booze_ sugar_, you like that but it won't change the fact you are going to die of guilt." Katniss mocked his patronizing tone before she stormed out of the room.

"Damn" Haymitch said deeply shocked yet extremely impressed as he stared at the knife lodged deeply into the table in between his fingers.

* * *

Haymitch wanted to finally to get involved with his tributes after Katniss' display by wanting to prep them for the interviews. But only Cole showed up, Katniss blew him off and he didn't see his little spitfire of a tribute until interview night. Katniss was dressed in a pretty strapless orange ball gown with a scrunched up bottom that made it look like she was one with fire. District 1 tributes went with the sexy angle, two were deadly, three were wise, four were charming, five through ten were forgettable, so was the girl from eleven. However, Haulm was mysterious yet witty….. a lot like Gale. Katniss just wanted to go home, however she was next to be interviewed after Cole who played the humble card:

**_Caesar:_**_ So, Katniss I must ask you what was going through your mind when your name was called at the reaping?_

**_Katniss:_**_ Well, you can say it went into overdrive. I wasn't surprised my name was in there in seven times. Then after that thought, all I could keep thinking about was what my family would do without me. _

**_Caesar:_**_ Yes, that's right your family was very emotional at the reaping. Do you mind telling us about them?_

Katniss truly smiled for the first time since arriving at the Capitol, everyone's heart stopped at how beautiful and exquisite she looked smiling.

**_Katniss:_**_ There's Freesia, she goes by Sia, she's ten, and she's my little butterfly. She's a mixture of me and Primrose, I call her my little butterfly because of her beauty but she doesn't like to be crowded like a true butterfly. Prim is eight, she's more like my mother then me as I am more like my father. I call her my little duck because no matter what I do her shirt always becomes untucked so it forms a ducktail. And of course there's Telstar, who is two, we just call him Tel, he's my little monkey as he's always climbing up my body like a tree wanting me to hold him. He calls me mommy no matter how many times we try to tell him otherwise. I don't care if my chances at survival are slim I won't stop fighting tell I am back at home with them._

By the time she finished everyone was crying or holding back tears even the other tributes. Caesar dabbed his eyes before asking his final question.

**_Caesar:_**_ You scored a 7, which is very impressive for your age. What can you tell us about how you earned it?_

Katniss smirked mischievously.

**_Katniss:_**_ Killer Instincts *the buzzer went off*_

* * *

The 70th Hunger Games had begun. Katniss ran and dived as she grabbed a pack, she danced out of the way from one of Sparkles' knifes. Running into the forest, she saw Haulm killing the Career from District 1 with an ax.

Later, when she was safely in a tree, she heard Haulm call out her name.

"Come on out, Katniss. I saw you come this way. I'm not about to hurt you after I went to all the trouble of getting stabbed from protecting you during the bloodbath"

"Well, if you're not planning to kill me. Then what do you want? I'd rather not be bothered with by a stranger who's proudly declaring his battle scars looking for sympathy and if you came looking for me saying I owe you my life then you clearly are deluded seeing as how I saved my own life at the bloodbath." Haulm chuckled deeply, till he winced from pain.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?" He laughed at her glare.

"Allies?" She looked at him thoughtfully. She slowly nodded her head, scampered down the tree, and landed gracefully while holding out her hand for him to shake. Haulm looked completely dumbfounded and amazed before shaking it.

"You're like a little squirrel" Katniss glared and punched his knife wound on his side.

"I'd watch it if I were you" Haulm laughed lightly

"There's no reason for a pretty girl like you to be so angry. You're like a cute little Kitty Kat." Katniss scowled at him but before she could properly tell where he could stick it, they were interrupted.

"Whose do you think it is?" Haulm asks while holding the silver parachute. Katniss looks at him like he's the dumbest person in all of Panem.

"I'm a twelve year old from District 12 with an alcoholic mentor who has never acknowledged my presence. If you think I have any sponsors, I will have to question why I am in an alliance with an idiot because clearly you won't be bringing intelligence to this partnership." Katniss said waspishly. Haulm Olcott chuckled deeply; his ally really was one of a kind.

"Ouch, Kitty Kat. Retract the claws." Haulm laughed even louder at Katniss' glare at the nickname. Inside there was antibiotics and bandages for Haulm wounds. Katniss' scowl softened as she began to tend to Haulm's wound, she smiled softly at his sigh of relief as the medicine began to work.

"You know, Kitty Kat if you smiled instead of scowled you would be even cuter then you normally are." Haulm laughed loudly as Katniss glare came back with a vengeance.

"You're just lucky you remind me of Gale, otherwise I wouldn't have become allies with someone who obviously lacks intellect." Haulm chuckles

"Retract those claws, Kitty Kat. Who's Gale?" Katniss smiles softly

"My only friend" Haulm stares at her intently knowing there's more to it than that but doesn't push.

They watched silently, as the dead tributes filled the sky:

_Sparkles Adley_

**_District One_**

_Dace Boyd_

**_District Four_**

"Was he one of your kills?" Katniss asked curiously. Haulm looked surprised, but nodded his head.

"I thought so, explains your wound and how you got a sponsor gift so fast"

Haulm looked impressed at her thinking and reasoning.

"You're smart."

Katniss shrugged, "One of us has to be. You already made it clear strategy wasn't your strong suit." Haulm for once was the one who scowled at her

"You're pretty sassy for a twelve year old. Are sure you aren't fourteen?" Katniss smirked

"Sorry, but no you really have been outwitted by someone two years younger than you."

Haulm just shook his head giving up.

_Gitta Irons_

**_District Five_**

_Fascia Jarred_

**_District Six_**

_Piston Hyde_

**_District Six_**

_Velvet Jennings_

**_District Eight_**

_Russet Kennish_

**_District Eight_**

_Kasha Jaffrey_

**_District Nine_**

_Ayrshire Niel_

**_District Ten_**

_Friesian Shaw_

**_District Ten_**

_Papaya Tilden_

**_District Eleven_**

"Were you two close?" Katniss asked softly. Haulm looked sad but shook his head no.

_Cole Black_

**_District Twelve_**

"What about you two?" Haulm asked, Katniss shook her head but answered

"He was five years older than me and from the Town" He gave her a baffled look so she decided to explain further.

"There are two sides in District 12; the Town where everyone seems to be a fair skinned blue-eyed blonde merchant and there's the Seam where everyone has olive skin, grey eyes and dark hair from mining families. My sisters look like Town kids because my mother, who was a merchant, fell in love a miner." She finished with a smile. Katniss shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"So, there's us, four careers, the geniuses from three, both from seven, and the boys from 5 & 9. There are twelve of us left, how about we break the alliance during the top five?" Katniss asked.

Haulm nodded solemnly.

"That sounds reasonable, I wouldn't want it to come down to the two of us."

Katniss smiled mischievously_._

"This alliance is a perfect way to put my plan into motion."

Haulm looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense Kitty Kat. What's this plan of yours?" Katniss ignored his question, to favor him with a glare.

"I'm sleeping in the trees, it is the safest place from the Careers at night. I don't care what you do, meet me here in the morning if you want." She climbed up the tree again, Haulm looked at her in awe again.

"By the way: Do. Not. Call. Me. Kitty. Kat." He chuckled as she glared at him.

"Whatever, you say little squirrel." He laughed warmly at her answering huff and went to find someplace safe to camp out at.

* * *

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Haulm asked his little spitfire ally the next morning.

Ignoring his question to ask her own, "Did anyone ever tell you how annoying it is that you sleep too much?"

Haulm chuckles "And how many times do I have to tell you to retract the claws, Kitty Kat?"

Katniss glares but changes the topic to more important things.

"Whatever, while you were sleeping like the dead, four more tributes died, we made it to the final eight and I got us food. Here, you can have the rabbit and the fish. I've already eaten." Haulm was surprised but excited at the prospect of fresh meat.

"How did you catch the rabbit?"

She shrugged, "Snares. Now, my plan is too trick seven into a trap before the careers find them because my weapon is much less painful than theirs will be." Katniss pulled out a bunch of berries from her pack.

"Coming from District Eleven, I am assuming you know what these are?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nightlock." Haulm whispered stunned.

"Exactly, here's what we are going to do: Ahead of us is District Seven they tried killing me earlier this morning but they remained close by so I am going to run screaming across their path drop the berries and a squirrel since it's obvious they are starving they will fall for it pretty easily. You will be chasing after me with your knife out in plain sight. Then once we are out of their line of vision we will hide in the bushes and watch as it all unfolds." Katniss explained with a smug look on her face. Haulm just stared at her wide-eyed his jaw opening and closing but no words coming out.

"That's brilliant" Katniss smirked at him

"Like I said I couldn't leave strategy to you, if I did you could get us killed." Haulm was too impressed with her plan to even attempt a glare.

* * *

The plan went off without a hitch as they heard two identical **BOOMS**, as they were walking away they heard two more **BOOMS**.

"Four left" Katniss whispered.

Haulm looked at her sadly, "Be safe, little squirrel."

Katniss nodded "You too, if I don't win I expect you too."

"Back at you, Kitty Kat" He laughed one last time at her glare. Haulm watched as she scampered off into a tree before running into the opposite direction.

Katniss watched the sky as the dead tributes began appearing in the sky.

_Jasper Reece_

**_District One_**

_Kalis Baird_

**_District Two_**

_Nodel Ellis_

**_District Three_**

_Oram Fell_

**_District Three_**

_Watt Gorman_

**_District Five_**

_Kaya Lofton_

**_District Seven_**

_Spruce Knowles_

**_District Seven_**

_Farro Lodge_

**_District Nine_**

Katniss sighed, anxious for this to finally be over….her eyes started to droop.

* * *

**BOOM**

"Katniss…Katniss" Haulm whispered her name weekly. Katniss looked down to see, Koi Cross from District Four dead from a broken neck and Haulm bleeding out at an alarming rate. She jumped down from her tree and landed gracefully just to have him collapse into her arms.

"You…have to…win…Kitty Kat" Tears ran down her face as she nodded her head.

"Music…reminds me…of home…will you sing?" Katniss let a sob escape her lips before she began to sing:

_ If forever never comes then I will hold on, I'll hold on and hold on I keep listening to my chest_

_But the second that I'll see you, you will know how much I need you_

_I've got you now and I'm not letting go of you, never be together long enough _

_'Cause every moment I'm with you, it's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I will hold on 'Cause every moment I'm with you_

_It's like I'm holding on to heaven….._

Haulm smiled softly at her and shakily brought her hand to his lips to kiss before he gasped loudly.

**BOOM**

Katniss wiped her tears, as she got up; her eyes had a fiery determination as she headed to the Cornucopia where the last remaining Career was left dying of blood poisoning.

Spatha Dearborn jumped up wildly and started to carelessly fling her sword. Katniss approached her like you would approach a wild animal.

"I have no weapons; you could kill me before I even touched you." Katniss said quietly.

Spatha chuckled darkly, "Very true, little girl."

Katniss held out Nightlock, "My mother is a healer, these will help with the pain while you wait for the hovercraft to collect you." Spatha tackled her eagerly and stuffed the berries into her mouth.

As she collapsed, Katniss shook her head at the dead Career.

"You, know that old saying 'Never, take candy from strangers'? Well, the same thing could be said about berries."

**BOOM**

Claudius Templesmith shouts above her. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the youngest victor in Hunger Games history. Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen — tribute of District Twelve!"

* * *

AN: This is a story written by my late cousin BookwormBabe93 I will be reposting it in her honor we use to talk about writing all the time she had crazy talent and I will try to do her justice.

Rd & Review :)

Song: Holding on to Heaven (I think lol) by Nickelback


	2. 71st HG: Life as a Victor & Mentor

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**Chapter Two**

**_The 71st Hunger Games: Life as a Victor and Mentor_**

Katniss Everdeen had a huge smile on her face as she was reunited with her family again. All of her siblings wouldn't detach themselves from her. Even her mother wouldn't stop touching her because all four of them wanted to make sure she was real, that their Katniss was finally home where she belonged. But, Katniss being Katniss ruined their heartfelt reunion when she suddenly groaned.

"Crap, this means Haymitch is our neighbor now." The Everdeen family laughed at their big strong provider's look of pure horror on her face at this realization.

Katniss used her money to turn their old house in the Seam into a hospital her mother and Prim were always busy over there. Sia started to explore the word of cooking and baking now that they don't have to worry about starving, she would always take extras to Seam families because even if no one in the Seam likes owing others it is impossible to say no to a blonde haired Everdeen.

Katniss continued hunting with Gale but giving the majority of her kills to him. The best part of the Victory Tour was Katniss got the okay to take Tel with her. It was difficult facing all the districts but no problems rose the only controversy was people's disappointment that her talent was dancing instead of singing.

* * *

It was the day of the Reaping again; Katniss couldn't get over how weird it felt hearing her name on the incredibly short list of victors of District 12: _Augustan Burroughs (13th), Haymitch Abernathy (50th), & Katniss Everdeen (70th)._

"Ember Winthrop" A tall fourteen olive-skinned blue-eyed blonde girl from the Seam, Ember's father was actually disowned from his Town family when he married his wife. Ember's Aunt who is Mrs. Mellark despises everyone from the Seam because of this. Katniss was determined to bring her back so she could be free of her debt to Peeta Mellark. Because despite the fact that his mother didn't approve of her estranged brother's family, Peeta was still close to his Seam cousins and Katniss hates that she stills owes him for the bread that saved her family's lives.

"Dante Winthrop" A tall fifteen olive-skinned brunette blue-eyed muscular boy, who happens to be Ember's older brother. Katniss shook her head this Huger Games just got a lot harder to deal with.

* * *

Once, Dante and Ember arrived at breakfast they saw Effie eating daintily, Haymitch drinking to the point where he looked like he was about to pass out, and Katniss waiting for them. She certainly looked relieved when they sat down. Both siblings looked towards Haymitch for him to start, but they turned towards Katniss when she scoffed.

"If you are waiting for him to begin mentoring you, don't hold your breath" Effie let a little surprise giggle out but tried to cover it with a cough. Haymitch chuckled

"Still, pissed about last year sweetheart?" Katniss rolled her eyes at his slurred words

"Just shut up and finish your drink, Haymitch" He smirked at her before raising his bottle to her.

"First, thing your prep teams aren't to be messed with. They have torture devices that will make you pretty for Capitol standards and if you complain the experience will be worse. With, me so far?" Katniss waited for their nods before she continued.

"Alright, I will be blunt with you two. Chances of survival are incredibly slim because of the fact you guys come from District 12 and I can only focus on one of you. I am assuming you want it to be Ember?" Katniss asked looking directly at Dante who nodded while avoiding Ember's eyes.

"Alright, I know Ember is the fastest runner on the track team and both of you are good with knifes. I know Dante is one of the better wrestlers and I've seen him help your cousins handle the heavy bags of flour at the bakery. So, hide your strength and affinity with knifes. Always, let the other tributes underestimate you but during your private sessions with the gamemakers hold nothing back. Still with me?" Katniss asked, not noticing Effie's and Haymitch's impressed looks.

Both, Dante and Ember nodded eagerly "Focus, on the survival training because in the end it's all about staying alive. For, the interviews: Ember, use your looks be bubbly and flirty. Dante, you are as hostile as Gale and me to everyone that's not related to you. So, it would be in your best interest to talk about Ember go for the protective older sibling angle. It's the angle I used last year and the Capitol loved it. Any questions? Can you remember all of that?" They nodded, Ember still had a smile on her face at Katniss calling Dante hostile and Dante was still slightly blushing at the remark.

"Good. Once you two are done, you'll need to head down to the Remake Center."

They both left and Effie soon followed, Katniss noticed Haymitch studying her.

"What?" She glared at the drunk.

Haymitch smirked at her, "Look, at you sweetheart being all mentor-like. Except, you overloaded them with information there at the end" He slurred the words, as Katniss gave him the-are-you-really-that stupid-or-just-drunk-look?

She rolled her eyes and sighed sadly as she said, "For all they know, is that they could be dead in a week. Do you really think they are going to forget any of their last moments? Especially the ones that could help their survival?"

She left not bothering to hear his answer but she heard his murmured, "Good point there, Sweetheart."

* * *

The Opening Ceremonies and training went on without any problems. Everyone settled down to watch the revealing of their private scores:

**_District One Tributes:_**_ Avenger Trigs-9 Jade Linnet-9_

**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Brett Chance-8 Ulla Ainsworth-9_

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Zeke Benson-6 Tara Cook-5_

**_District Four Tributes:_**_ Blaine Wells-10 Nyssa Guiles-8_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Lucas Bright-5 Kella Foyers-7 _

**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Otto Hayes-6 Zella Fairchild-6_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Elmer Xews-4 Kendra Gus-5_

**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Quincy Polls-6 Ella Fray-5_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Drake Glenn-3 Callie Barns-5_

**_District Ten Tributes:_**_ Neville Farswell -5 Ivy Brown-3_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Walter Sniles-7 Serra Humphrey-4_

**_District Twelve Tributes:_**_ Ember Winthrop-7 Dante Winthrop-8_

Katniss smiled warmly at them, taking everyone by surprise, and said "You guys scored perfectly, not low and not too high. Go to bed, you have your interviews with Caesar tomorrow."

Once again District 1 tributes went with the sexy angle, two were deadly, three were wise, four were charming, and five through eleven were forgettable. However, Ember and Dante played their parts perfectly. Katniss sighed heavily, now their survival is in their own hands from here on out.

* * *

The 71st Hunger Games has begun, Dante dived towards a bag of knifes and chucked one at Brett Chance from District Two when he saw that the Career was running towards Ember.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Dante threw his sister over his shoulder and ran into the rain forest, he looked behind him to see Nyssa Guiles from District Four getting ready to throw a spear at him and threw a knife at her throat.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

As soon as they found a good resting spot for the night, a silver parachute flew down; it was a basket full of food and water. Dante and Ember smiled widely, "Thank you, Katniss" Dante whispered into the night.

Ember laughed, "Suck up" Dante just threw a grape at her as the dead tributes began filling the sky.

_Brett Chance_

**_District Two_**

_Tara Cook_

**_District Three_**

_Nyssa Guiles_

**_District Four_**

_Lucas Bright_

**_District Five_**

_Otto Hayes _

**_District Six_**

_Zella Fairchild_

**_District Six_**

_Elmer Xews_

**_District Seven_**

_Kendra Gus_

**_District Seven_**

_Quincy Polls_

**_District Eight_**

_Drake Glenn_

**_District Nine_**

_Ivy Brown_

**_District Ten_**

_Serra Humphrey_

**_District Eleven_**

Both siblings were quiet as they camouflaged themselves to blend in with the ground so they could sleep without having to worry about any of the Careers finding them.

* * *

After, hearing four **BOOMS** during the day both siblings were curious as they looked at the night sky to see which tributes had fallen.

_Zeke Benson_

**_District Three_**

_Ella Fray_

**_District Eight_**

_Callie Barns_

**_District Nine_**

_Neville Farswell _

**_District Ten_**

Dante and Ember chuckled in disbelief

"We made it to the final eight." Ember whispered in awe.

"We have Katniss to thank for that." Dante said before picking up his pace again.

Ember scoffed, "You just think she's hot"

Dante shifted his feet uncomfortably. "She's thirteen!"

Ember cackled at her brother's discomfort. "But she doesn't look it, as I'm sure you and every other boy back home have noticed. Heck, I am a year older than her but you wouldn't think so looking at the two of us"

Dante smirked evilly at his sister, "That's because you lack tits, baby sis." Ember scowled at him before shoving him into a tree.

"Jerk" His laughter was cut short as they heard screaming and growling.

They looked behind them to see huge cat mutations ripping apart Walter Sniles from District 11, Kella Foyers from District 5, and Jade Linnet from District 1.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"Two Careers must have been attacked at the same time as they were." Ember gushed out excitedly.

"Kind of don't care right now. Just run!" Dante screamed at her before running and dragging Ember to the Cornucopia.

Before, they could reach the waterfall that Blaine Wells was hiding away from the mutts in. The Winthrop siblings were jumped by the horrific beasts.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Seventy-First Hunger Games, Blaine Wells — tribute of District Four!"

* * *

"Well, damn sweetheart. You got your first tributes to the final three. That's a cause for celebration." Haymitch slurred drunkenly, as he reached for his bottle, he found a knife lodged into between his fingers.

As Katniss rushed towards her room with hot tears running down her face, she vaguely heard Haymitch say "Whoa, deju vu."

* * *

Rd & Review, hope u are enjoying my cousins story she was brilliant :)


	3. 72nd HG: Just Call Me an Overachiever

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter Three**

**_The 72_****_nd_****_ Hunger Games: Just Call Me an Overachiever_**

After the 71st Games, Katniss expected to receive scorn and hatred from the people of her district. However, she was surprised to see them smiling softly at her and she was completely blown away by Godfrey and Irene Winthrop when they greeted her with a hug.

"Thank you, for trying to save them. We don't blame you, Katniss. No one here does because our children were the first tributes from District 12 to receive sponsors in living memory. They wouldn't have made it as far as they did if it weren't for the water you sent. In the end, they died together which given the circumstances they were given that was a mercy for them. Dante and Ember were practically twins they wouldn't have been the same without one another." Godfrey said hoarsely. Katniss' body shook with silent sobs with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't save them. The guilt of their deaths will never leave me, I will never be able to forget them. I can't begin to understand your loss. I can't imagine what I would do if it were Sia, Prim, or Tel. I'm just so sorry" Katniss blubbered. Irene smiled at her warmly and wrapped Katniss in a fierce hug. The grieving mother kissed the younger woman on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"From one mother to another I sincerely hope you never have to experience the nightmare of losing a child." Irene released Katniss from the hug but not before tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for not blaming me." Katniss croaked out. The Winthrop parents smiled sadly at the only other person who can feel the loss of their children as deeply as them.

Katniss decided to give up on school since as a Victor it wasn't required of her and she really didn't fit in with her peers they all were so….young. Katniss spent most of her time hunting, visiting the Winthrop's, and doting on her siblings.

* * *

Before Katniss knew it, Reaping Day had arrived once again. "Freesia Everdeen"

Katniss briefly went into shock. _No_, she thought, _this can't be happening she has one slip_.

"NO! I volunteer as tribute! I volunteer!" Katniss screamed furiously. Everyone looked at her shocked, but the citizens of District 12 looked at her with admiration and respect. Effie looked at her nervously.

"Katniss, dear I don't think you are eligible." Haymitch snorted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Of course, she's eligible. She's 14, anyone from 12-18 can volunteer. Even, a Victor but normal victors are sane enough not to volunteer." Haymitch slurred sarcastically with slight anger in his voice but his eyes showed compassion and respect towards Katniss, who for once looked at him gratefully for his help.

Effie cleared her throat, "Alright, how about applause for your female tribute-Katniss Everdeen!" The crowd didn't clap, they just shook their head in silent disgust and anger.

"Time, for the boys then-Ted Holder!" Katniss looked at the short skinny 17 year old Seam boy, in complete utter sadness for his eyes were already dead.

* * *

Katniss paced the room, waiting for her visitors. Her family came first, Prim and Tel climbs on her lap, Prim's arms around her neck, head on her sister's shoulder, just like she did when she was a toddler. While, Tel cuddled into her other shoulder.

"Don't go, Katniss" Prim begged crying.

"Pleawse, stay. Stay, mommy." Tel whimpered

"Hey, no crying little duck. Come on, little monkey I will always be with you even if we aren't in the same room." Katniss cooed into their ears rocking them to calm them down.

"Promise? Promise, you will come back?" Prim pleaded. Katniss took the three green ribbons from her braid, and placed two of them in Prim and Tel's hand.

"I promise to try and I promise to always watch over you. I'll forever protect you." Katniss said this while looking directly into Sia's eyes. Freesia was sobbing and shaking.

"Why, Kat? You shouldn't have volunteered for me. It should've been me, you taught me how to hunt and how to use your bow. You can't die. We need you, Momma Kat" Katniss had to hold back the tears in her eyes that began forming at the nickname Sia gave her after Gale told her family excitedly about Katniss getting into a fight with a bear over honey. Katniss ended up shooting the bear in the eye with her bow and arrow. Katniss and Gale talked Darius into helping them carry the hide to the Hob; Katniss let Gale have the earnings for the kill but kept the fur and honey for her family. Sia jokingly referred it as the fight between a Momma Bear Vs. a Momma Kat.

"Oh, little butterfly. You're hopeless with a bow and arrow. You might make a better hunter then Prim but not enough to be in these Games." Prim and Sia blushed. Prim because it was a complete disaster when Katniss tried to teach her hunt. Sia because her aim was dismal and once ended up shooting Gale in the foot. Both experienced hunters teasingly called her 'Scary Sia with a Bow' afterwards.

Katniss smiled softly at her sisters' blushes. "I couldn't let you go, Sia. You're too young." Katniss whispered, her voice tense with sobs she wouldn't let escape and handed her sister the last ribbon. Freesia scowled, or tried to. She definitely couldn't do it as well as her older sister. Her scowl ended up looking like a cute pout.

"I'm the same age as you were when you won the games." Freesia tried to say scathingly, but it came out as a whine instead. Katniss laughed lightly, scooping the three of her little ones into a bear hug. Katniss looked over their heads, to glare at her mother who had tears running down her face.

Alana Everdeen watched her eldest comfort her siblings in a way that she couldn't, she knew Katniss despised her for giving up on them, and Alana knew that both Freesia and Telstar replaced her with Katniss as their mother figure. Only, sweet forgiving loving Primrose still called her 'Mom' but despite knowing this Alana Everdeen couldn't bring herself out of her disconnected state of mind.

"You're their mother act like it." Katniss snapped at her.

Alana jumped startled.

"Katniss…" Prim pleaded with her eyes for Katniss to let it go. Katniss sighed, never one to deny Prim anything.

"No, I'm not. You're more of their mother then I will ever be." Alana said her voice thick from years of disuse and tears.

"I'll try while you are gone. I will never be as good as a mother as you but I will do my best until you get back. And you will come home, you're a survivor just like….your f-fath-er. You are so much like…him…that it…hurts to…see. H-h-he… would be _so_ proud of the person you have become." Her mother whispered brokenly.

Katniss and her siblings stared at the women who gave birth to them in shock. They _never_ heard her talk so much at once. She only talked when working with patients or with Prim. Katniss always figured she could never talk to her other children because they had her father's eyes. Their mother especially _never_ talked about their father.

Before, Katniss could respond the Peacekeepers took them out and brought in her last visitors. The Hawthorne's barged in next. Katniss laughed as Rory, Vick, and Posey tackled her into a fierce hug. Hazel smiled softly, tucked a stray hair of Katniss behind her ear and kissed her cheeks.

"You will return to us, no arguments." Hazel demanded in a no non-sense voice. Katniss smirked slightly. Hazel Hawthorne wasn't a woman to disagree with, especially for Katniss since the strong women has been her mother figure for the past three years.

"No arguments"

Katniss smiled at her. Hazel looked over her shoulder at her eldest son, then looked back at Katniss with mischief in her grey eyes, and chuckled under breath.

"Well, no arguments with me at least, darling. Come on, you three. Let's leave these two….to talk." Hazel smirked at Gale, whose face was a comical mixture of anger and panic.

"God damnit, Catnip! What the hell were you thinking? That's right! You weren't thinking at all! Were you? Nope, it was all 'why don't I volunteer myself like a lamb to slaughter?' Obviously, you don't see how much I-We all need you! Well, Katniss what do you have to say for yourself?" Gale screamed at her with a panicky edge in his voice. Katniss blinked at him in shock but after his words finally processed through her brain, her shock quickly turned into righteous fury.

"What the hell, Gale? What was I thinking? I. WAS. THINKING. ABOUT. FREESIA. DYING. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? LET HER DIE? LET HER KILL? What would you do if it were Rory? Or Vick? Huh? Can't answer that without saying you would do the same as me, can you?" Katniss yelled at him, with a blazing fire in her eyes. Gale sighed heavily, remorse showing in his body language.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I just can't imagine losing you."

Katniss' glare softened slightly, "Yeah, well I can't imagine losing Sia" She said defiantly.

Gale chuckled quietly, "Katniss, I think I-"

They were interrupted by the peacekeepers, Katniss exhaled, somehow she had to pull another victory, everyone was counting on her survival.

* * *

Everyone settled down to watch the recap of the reapings:

**_District One Tributes: _**_Azurite Hewlett, 18 years old 5'11 blue-eyed blonde Career*__Emmett Owen, 18 years old 6'3 brown-eyed blonde another Career_

**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Asi Callahan, 17 years old 5'9 brown-eyed brown haired Career*__Talwar Elden, 18 years old 6'6 green-eyed brown haired Career_

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Thremalite Holtz, 14 years old 5'6 brown-eyed brunette*__Avraamov Grant, 15 years old 5'7 blue-eyed brunette_

**_District Four Tributes: _**_Inanga Finn, 16 years old 6'1 green-eyed raven haired Career*__Galjoen Ackley, 17 years old 6'4 blue-eyed blonde Career_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Joule Edson, 13 years old 5'2 green-eyed red head*__Kilo Harris, 15 years old 5'5 hazel-eyed brunette_

**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Shim Judd, 14 years old 5'3 blue-eyed brunette*__Camshaft Kilburn, 13 years old 5'1 brown-eyed brunette_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Sitka Prescott, 17 years old 5'5 blue-eyed brunette*__Larch Mackay, 16 years old 5'9 green-eyed red head_

**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Duvetyne Nash, 12 years old 4'6 brown-eyed brunette*__Haberget Olson, 13 years old 5'2 blue-eyed brunette_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Quinoa Norris, 17 years old 5'4 green-eyed brunette*__Bulgur Kraus, 14 years old 5'3 brown-eyed brunette_

**_District Ten Tributes_**_: Ancona Pryde, 16 years old 5'5 hazel-eyed brunette*__Clydesdale Royce, 16 years old 5'7 blue-eyed blonde_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Guava Young, 13 years old 4'10 brown-eyed brunette with dark skin*__Bale Vance, 17 years old 5'11 brown-eyed brunette with dark skin_

**_District Twelve Tributes:_** _Katniss Everdeen_; It was surreal seeing all 5'6 of my 14 year old self as a tribute again, my grey eyes were blazing with a never ending inner fire, my long dark hair mixed with green ribbons in an elegant braid, and the expression on my face was deadly.

_Ted Holder_; I couldn't help but pity the 17 year old dark haired grey eyed boy who was three inches shorter than me and was all bones with no muscle tone.

Haymitch broke the silence with a snort.

"Well, sweetheart. I hope you know what you're getting into the Careers are bigger this year. Plus, that boy next you won't make it five minutes into the Games" Katniss glared at the drunk, as she rubbed the back of the shaken form of her co-tribute and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"You know what, Haymitch? Why don't you do everyone a favor and go pass out already or so help me I'll chuck another knife at you. Only, this time I won't miss." Effie and Ted broke out in giggles. The Avoxes made their gurgling noises that show their laughter. Haymitch gaped at her, then smirked and started chuckling.

"Still, got spunk, huh, _sweetheart_?" Katniss glared at him.

"Still, a drunk, huh, _sugar_?" She smirked at him.

Haymitch just guffawed.

* * *

For the opening ceremony Katniss was dressed in a breath-taking orange gown that resembled fire. Ted was in a suit that was of the same theme but once again the flames didn't fit his personality.

Training came and went without any major problems, except the fact every move Katniss made was watched by every tribute. Katniss just ignored them.

Everyone gathered around eagerly waiting for the releasing of the private training scores:

**_District 1-_**_ Emmett Owen-8 Azurite Hewlett-8 _

**_District 2-_**_ Talwar Elden-10 Asi Callahan-9_

**_District 3-_**_ Avraamov Grant-6 Thremalite Holtz-5 _

**_District 4-_**_ Galjoen Ackley-10 Inanga Finn-8_

**_District 5-_**_ Kilo Harris-5 Joule Edson-5 _

**_District 6-_**_Camshaft Kilburn-4 Shim Judd-4_

**_District 7-_**_ Larch Mackay-7 Sitka Prescott-6_

**_District 8-_**_ Haberget Olson-3 Duvetyne Nash-1_

**_District 9-_**_ Bulgur Kraus-2 Quinoa Norris-4_

**_District 10-_**_ Clydesdale Royce-5 Ancona Pryde-3 _

**_District 11-_**_ Bale Vance-6 Guava Young-2_

**_District 12-_**_ Ted Holder-6 Katniss Everdeen-9_

Everyone congratulated Katniss but she congratulated Ted pointedly, then everyone started rushing out 'congrads' to him too except for Haymitch.

He just smirked at Katniss who glared at him, "Sorry, sweetheart. I used all my congratulations on you after all you might survive once again and doesn't that earn you a huge 'good going'." Haymitch slurred sarcastically. Katniss scowled at him before throwing a pillow dead on, and smacking him in the face. Effie, Ted, and the stylists all cracked up in hysterical laughter. The Avoxes made their gurgling laughter noises. Haymitch had a shell-shocked expression on his face.

Katniss got up to leave but parted with a scathing comment, "Be glad, Effie confiscated my knifes earlier today." Katniss heard the increase of everyone's laughter but she didn't see the huge fond grin break out on Haymitch's face.

* * *

At this point, Katniss wasn't even nervous she was just incredibly bored. The interviews were pure torture at this point no one was particularly interesting they all were as expected, poor Ted was a stuttering mess. Finally, it was Katniss turn.

**_Caesar:_**_ It's great to see you, again. So, Katniss I must ask you what was going through your mind when your sister's name was called at the reaping?_

**_Katniss:_**_ A lot of cuss words._

Caesar and the audience broke out in laughter. Caesar chuckled before getting back to the interview.

**_Caesar:_**_ Yes, I would assume so. How does it feel going back into the arena?_

**_Katniss:_**_ Indescribable. All I can say for sure is that I feel relief that it's me and not my little butterfly._

The audience 'awed'. Caesar smiled before asking a serious question.

**_Caesar: _**_How did your sister Freesia feel about you volunteering for her?_

Katniss laughed freely, the enchanting sound caused everyone to smile on reflex.

**_Katniss:_**_ She didn't take it well, of course. She even tried to scowl and lecture me but her efforts came out as a pout and a whine._

Caesar and the audience broke out in loud laughter again.

**_Caesar:_**_ Katniss I must ask you about your score, a 9 that's even better than last time. What can you tell us about how you earned it?_

Katniss smirked mischievously.

**_Katniss:_**_ You know I'm not supposed to say but I will say this I always have more tricks up my sleeve then one would think. _

Caesar leaned towards her intrigued.

**_Caesar:_**_ Well, I have to say once again you have me hooked. That answer reminds me of something you said in your last interview. During, your last games you said that 'killer instincts' helped you receive your score. What did you mean by that?_

**_Katniss:_**_ I just meant, my greatest assets will always be my instincts or intuition whatever you want to call it. I will always survive, in ways I am like a phoenix. For those that don't know phoenixes are powerful mythical fire birds. No matter what a phoenix experiences they will always rise from the ashes. I will always be there to protect me family. *the buzzer goes off*_

* * *

The 72nd Hunger Games has begun; Katniss looked at the arena and shook her head. She knew this was going to be a short Hunger Games. Because the path to the Cornucopia was blocked by a small ocean, Katniss was surprised the Gamemakers would pick this arena after the 69th Hunger Games where Annie Cresta from District 4 won just because of her swimming skills and no kills on her hands, which is frowned upon by the Capitol.

This games was no doubt going to be one of the least bloody Games in history since most of the tributes were already drowning. Katniss looked behind her and saw Asi Callahan from District 2 and Inanga Finn from District 4. Katniss felt a little smug that she was a better swimmer then someone from District 4.

However, that feeling was short lived when she spotted Galjoen Ackley from District 4 and Talwar Elden from District 2 already at the Cornucopia looking at each other unsure if they should attack each other already. Katniss stopped to look back behind her to witness everyone drowning.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"That's nineteen" Katniss whispered to herself. She heard two high-pitched girly screams and turned to see the female Careers from 2 & 4 trying to drown each other. Katniss rolled her eyes and continued swimming.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Katniss stilled in the water before the male Careers spotted her, she dunked her head under the water. Katniss popped her head back up in time to see the last Careers fighting, never noticing Katniss in the water.

**BOOM**

Talwar Elden looked down at Katniss in surprise as she exited to the body of water. He chuckled darkly. "Well, well, if it isn't little Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. Looks like I get to kill you, after all I'm not going to fall for the-whole-healing-berries-trick. But before I kill you, I'm curious where did a District 12 rat such as yourself learn to swim?" Talwar looked at her in dark amusement.

Katniss licked her lips before she responded, "I have _many_ skills. Wanna see?" Before he could even react, she pounced gracefully at him like a cheetah, and killed him by pressing down on his pressure points in his neck.

**BOOM**

Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the second time as a winner of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen. Victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games, — tribute of District Twelve!"

* * *

Once, everyone was done eating. Haymitch decided to break the silence.

"Pressure points and swimming? You're just full of surprises. Aren't you, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked sarcastically, yet his eyes showed relief and happiness. Katniss just smirked at him before throwing a knife at his fingers.

"Always, _Sugar_." Katniss answered sassily.

Haymitch smirked, before nonchantly saying, "I don't know about that, _Sweetheart. _You're getting kind of predictable, there." Katniss rolled her eyes before smiling softly at him. Effie, Portia, and Cinna all exchanged 'they-are-insane-looks' without the two Victors of District 12 ever noticing.

* * *

AN: Two references from Xena in this chap the pressure points is one of them this Katniss is NOT a Mary-Sue shes a badass like Xena and Buffy :)

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	4. 73rd HG: There's Goes Life as We Knew It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter Four**

**_The 73_****_rd_****_ Hunger Games: There Goes Life As We Knew It_**

Katniss was happy once the Victory Tour was over. She continued to hunt, spend time with the Winthrop's, and doting on her siblings but as Telstar starts school this year Katniss needed another distraction.

Since, becoming a Victor a second time she was now the richest Victor alive. So, Katniss decided to spend it on repairing houses in the Seam and fixing up the Community Home.

She also hired people from the Seam who needed money to help with the project. A lot of women especially were grateful as it's hard for them to earn money in District 12.

* * *

Katniss was a nervous wreck on Reaping Day. She didn't want to mentor Gale or have to volunteer again.

"Blair Ayers" A 15 year old blue-eyed blond merchant, who use to be in Katniss' class but she had no positive memories tied with the snobby Town girl. However, as Blair started bawling Katniss' past intense dislike for the girl washed away because being reaped is not a fate Katniss Everdeen would ever wish on someone. Well, maybe President Snow.

"Dean Rivers" Katniss seeked out Gale, he looked pained but slightly relieved it wasn't him. The Rivers were close cousins with the Hawthorne's.

She caught, Gale's eye promising with her eyes that she would do everything in her power to bring Dean back as a Victor. Gale nodded with a grateful smile on his face.

Sia rushed towards Katniss, "You, have to bring him back Kat."

Katniss looked at her little butterfly in surprise, "I already told Gale I would." Freesia sighed relieved.

"But why is it important to you?"

Sia blushed, "I'm dating his younger brother." She said shyly towards her older sister. Katniss eyebrows lifted upwards.

"Okay, I'll bring him back. But when I get back I'm meeting this twerp who thinks he can date my thirteen year old little butterfly." Freesia Everdeen groaned,

"Momma Kat-" her whine was cut off by the fiery look in Katniss' eyes.

Katniss smirked at her sister's compliance before kissing both of her cheeks and boarding the train.

Once, everyone was settled at the dinner table.

Katniss started the conversation, "First, thing your prep teams aren't to be messed with. They have torture devices that will make you pretty for Capitol standards and if you complain the experience will be worse. With, me so far? Good, now I will be mentoring Dean and Haymitch will being mentoring Blair." Dean looked surprised yet relieved.

"Him? B-b-but female mentors are supposed to mentor female tributes!" Blair protested her voice annoyingly high-pitched. Haymitch glared, at the Town girl holding his throbbing head.

"It doesn't always work that way, _princess_." Haymitch turned his glare at the now smirking Katniss, giving her the 'you-are-forcing-_that_-on-me-look'.

Katniss hides her snickers in her mug of hot coco.

* * *

The Opening Ceremony and training went off without a hitch. Everyone was gathered around for the releasing of the Gamemaker's Scores:

**_District One Tributes:_**_ Dazzle Williams-9 Emerald Mitchell-9 _

**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Kipp Greyson-10 Raine Graves-9_

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Bruce Quick-5 Emma Ames-3_

**_District Four Tributes:_**_ Dane Nott-8 Shea Clearwater-10_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Porter Myles-5 Willa Riggs-5_

**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Rhett Tiff-4 Leah Quills-4_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Tucker Yiggs-6 Tinka Bridge-5 _

**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Mikael Vargas-5 May Bixby-6_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Nom Watkins-5 Shrina Avery-5_

**_District Ten Tributes:_**_ Ken Buster-5 Fawn Oats-6_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Verves Fernson-7 Jewel Singers-6_

**_District Twelve Tributes:_**_ Dean Rivers-9 Blair Ayers-4_

Katniss smiled widely, catching everyone off guard.

"Congratulations, you two did very well"

Blair scoffed, "You mean he did well! Which is all you care about right?" The plain blonde girl glared at the dark-haired beauty, but soon lost her courage after seeing the deadly fire in Katniss' grey eyes. Blair scampered off like a frightened animal.

Haymitch guffawed, "Making friends, wherever you go huh, Sweetheart?" Katniss rolled her eyes before throwing a knife right next to Haymitch's ear, the knife landing perfectly in the seam of the wall.

Haymitch looked at her in slight surprise, "Not the hand this time, _Sweetheart_?" He asked her dryly. Katniss smirked at him, getting ready to leave the room, and called over her shoulder.

"Got to keep you on your toes, _Sugar_." Haymitch's snickers' following her, along with everyone else's sighs of exasperation except for Dean who was staring at the knife in the wall bug-eyed.

* * *

The interviews once again happened the same way as last year; Blair played the bubbly angle while Dean stole the night he was likable, charming, and very funny. Katniss really hopes she can bring him back home to District 12.

Katniss was headed back towards her room after the interviews were over but was stopped by Haymitch.

She glared at his smirking form, "What do you want?"

Haymitch leered at her before answering, "Well, Sweetheart. It seems you're quite the popular topic of discussion amongst Victors and somehow you managed to not meet one Victor beside me while mentoring during the 71st Games. They're dying to meet you. God, knows why. You have the same amount of charm as a dead slug. Their interest is probably because of your rack, yes, most definitely your rack. Poor thing, you're gonna hate Snow's _gift_ for your 16th. Come on, Sweetheart. Keep that dress on we have a Victor's party to attend." Haymitch rambled drunkenly. Katniss was practically whining like Sia did before the 72nd Games as they made their way to the Roof.

Haymitch wasn't aware of this but Katniss recognized every Victor there because after Katniss won her first Games she decided to watch every past Hunger Games as a way to prepare herself for life as a mentor. Gloss and Cashmere Hargrove from District 1 they were a brother and sister pair who won the 66th and 68th Hunger Games respectively, at the age 18. Brutus Armstrong and Enobaria Byrne from District 2; He won the 51st at 18 while she won the 62nd at 17. Beetee Cantwell and Wiress Denning; He won the 27th at 15 while she won the 46th at 16. There, was Finnick Odair who won the 65th Hunger Games at 14 mostly due to sponsors sending him the most expensive weapon in Hunger Games History. If, only Sia or Prim were here they would be running up to him dying to meet the famous pretty boy. Katniss was surprised to see Annie Cresta instead of Mags Fuller as the female mentor of District Four. Jared Forks and Gemma Stine from District 5; He won the 15th at 16 and she won the 24th at 14. Chasis Bosley and Bonnie Zeller from District Six they usually are known as the Morphlings. He won the 23rd at 17 and she won the 31st at 15. Blight Cooper and Johanna Mason from District 7; He won the 43rd at 18 and she won the 67th at 14. Woof Brunner and Dawn Geller from District 8; He won the 30th at 18 and she won the 35th at 16. Kane Gilmore and Whelma Moore from District 9; He won the 54th at 17 and she won the 41st at 15. Knox Zeno and Yoko Newsome from District 10; He won the 44th at 17 and she won the 52nd at 18. Chaff Shelton and Seeder Fairbanks; He won the 45th at 16 and she won the 28th at 16.

"Well, Sweetheart. I brought you here like I promised them. Now, I'm gonna go grab something to drink. You go mingle" He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, but before she left his sight he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Don't forget to retract those claws." Katniss glared at him, as his loud laughter brought everyone's attention towards them. Before she knew could process what was happening, Katniss' 5'8 frame was being tackled by a 5'4 green eyed red haired beauty.

Annie Cresta beamed up at the taller girl, "I'm so happy to meet you, Katniss. You're like a real-life superhero." Annie exclaimed like Prim did when Katniss finally could afford one of the fancy cakes from the bakery she adores. Katniss continued to look at her in shock. Finnick rushed over to them worry clear on his face,

"Annie, a little warning next time you decide to tackle someone." He scolded her gently, Annie just giggled at him. Finnick turned towards Katniss his anxious expression being replaced by a cocky smirk.

"Well, hello there gorgeous." He purred seductively at her. Katniss just frowned at him, skeptically.

"Don't frown, Hell Kat. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Finnick smiled charmingly at her. Katniss just quirked an eyebrow at him before leaning in and whispering in his ear, her voice unknowingly husky.

"I'm sorry but was that supposed to dazzle me?" Katniss smirked before mischievously saying.

"I'm sure lines like that works wonders on women with less intellect but if you try something like that with me again and you'll find a knife at your throat, Fish Boy." She said with false sweetness. Katniss turned towards Annie, who was giggling like mad at Finnick's imitation of a fish. Katniss smiled warmly at her.

"It was nice meeting you, Annie". Katniss walked towards Seeder wanting to get to know the woman and maybe talk about Haulm. Finnick watched Katniss the rest of the evening as she talked to Seeder and Johanna with a dazed expression on his face. Annie giggled, and poked his side.

"Finnie's in love" Annie teased. He glared lightly at her but as she broke out in happy laughter he gave up any attempt at being annoyed with her when since she was the happiest he's seen in a really long time.

* * *

The 73rd Hunger Games have begun, this year the arena was pretty much a desert with trees randomly thrown in. Dean dashed to the piles of items, grabbed a bag of knifes and axes plus a backpack. Before he could run off into the trees, he saw Blair get killed by Dane Knott from District Four in retaliation, Dean threw an ax at the Career's throat. Then he ran before anyone could catch him.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Dean exhaled, as the canons stopped firing. He tried climbing up the tree, but eventually gave up.

"Why, couldn't I have freaky squirrel climbing skills like Katniss?" Dean grumbled frustrated that he would be so exposed at night. As if, to punish him for his comment a heavy parachute collided with his head.

"Ouch! Jeez, Katniss! It was a compliment!" He glared up at the sky, and then he suddenly snickered.

"Not even in the presence of the _lovely_ Katniss Everdeen and she still manages to attack me with her claws." Dean opened the parachute to see a backpack full of water.

Dean smiled, "Alright, I am sorry for my childish remarks. You're a goddess, Katniss."

Dean started cutting down smaller trees then began moving them so he would be out of sight. He was done creating his hiding place when the pictures of the dead tributes began showing.

_Bruce Quick_

**_District Three_**

_Emma Ames_

**_District Three_**

_Dane Knott_

**_District Four_**

_Porter Myles_

**_District Five_**

_Willa Riggs_

**_District Five_**

_Rhett Tiff_

**_District Six_**

_Leah Quills_

**_District Six_**

_Shrina Avery_

**_District Nine_**

_Ken Buster_

**_District Ten_**

_Blair Ayers_

**_District Twelve_**

Dean looked up at Blair's picture in remorse but closed his eyes with the hope somehow he will be able to make it home.

* * *

Katniss felt someone shake her roughly, she grabbed their wrist, straddled them while holding a knife to their throat. She groggily opened her eyes as she heard: Haymitch's, Chaff's & Johanna's snickers, and Annie's & Seeder's giggles. Once, Katniss was fully aware; She realized she never changed out of her dress and she was straddling the waist of a shell-shocked Finnick Odair. Even, though he had a knife against his throat and was extremely stunned by the fifteen year-old beauty's reaction to being woken up. Finnick couldn't keep the cocky smirk off his face nor could he help the lust filling his eyes.

"If this is how you greet everyone in the morning, I volunteer to be your personal wake up call." Finnick purred at her, while leering at her chest. Katniss felt a twitch against her thighs before she could react he continued while looking at the knife pointedly.

"So, knife at the throat wasn't an idle threat? Huh, little flower? Kinky." Finnick grinned rakishly. Katniss looked at him with shock and disgust as she definitely felt something poking her thigh. She leaped off him gracefully.

Katniss glared at him, "Keep it in your pants, Fish Boy"

Finnick smiled seductively at her "I would much rather be in your pants, Hell Kat." Katniss' glare intensified. Seeder, Johanna and Annie laughed before smacking Finnick. Seeder and Annie's smacks were light on his shoulder and chest. However, Katniss shot Johanna a grateful look as she hit Finnick hard against the back of his head.

"Ouch. Watch, the merchandise there, JoJo."

Johanna glared at him before scathingly saying, "That doesn't count as valuable merchandise, Fish Brains." Chaff and Haymitch continued to chuckle, before Haymitch remembered why they woke Katniss up in the first place.

"Come on, Sweetheart. The Gamemakers have something big planned, today. The final eight will happen soon" Katniss followed the drunks out but not before giving one final glare to Finnick who winked at her.

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful for Dean. However, he assumed there was action going on elsewhere since the gamemakers left him alone. As if, to confirm his thoughts the Canon started firing.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"Final eight." Dean breathed out loud dumbfounded. He eagerly waits, nightfall to see who the fallen tributes were and who was still alive.

_Tucker Yiggs_

**_District Seven_**

_Tinka Bridge_

**_District Seven_**

_Mikael Vargas_

**_District Eight_**

_May Bixby_

**_District Eight_**

_Nom Watkins_

**_District Nine_**

_Jewel Singers_

**_District Eleven_**

"Five Careers, Girl from 10, and Boy from 11. Odds are certainly _not_ in my favor." Dean chuckled darkly to himself before he went to sleep.

* * *

Dean was awoken with a loud **BOOM**; he looked around to find two rattlesnakes coming his way. He took out two knives and threw them at both snakes killing them instantly. As, Dean was in the process of calming himself down. He was startled, by the canon firing.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Dean let out a shaken sigh, "Three left, and they probably are all Careers waiting eagerly for my death. Oh. What. Fun." He drawled sarcastically. Dean looked at the night sky solemnly.

_Dazzle Williams_

**_District One_**

_Raine Graves_

**_District Two_**

_Fawn Oates_

**_District Ten_**

_Verves Fernson_

**_District Eleven_**

Dean Rivers smirked as he made his way to the Cornucopia, getting ready to finish this on his own terms. He spotted the female Career from District 1 on look-out duty as the other two Careers were asleep. Emerald Mitchell let out an ear-piercing scream as an ax came flying at her throat before she was finally silenced.

**BOOM**

However, unfortunately that alerted the last remaining Careers to Dean's presence. Kipp Greyson had an ax lodged in his head before he could make a move towards Dean.

**BOOM**

Shea Clearwater threw a spear at his chest, but Dean dodged it in enough time for it to only land in his shoulder. Dean let out a pained groan before throwing a knife at the Career's throat.

**BOOM**

Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Seventy-Third Hunger Games, Dean Rivers — tribute of District Twelve!"

* * *

Annie tackled Katniss in a hug, "I am so happy Dean won!" Katniss looked at the woman baffled, her tribute had killed the other women's own tributes yet she was congratulating Katniss for bringing home a Victor? That made no sense to the fiery grey-eyed girl. Finnick seeing her confusion chuckled.

"Little Annie here has a crush on your boy" Finnick looked at Annie fondly as she her pale cheeks redden.

"He's really cute" Annie admitted shyly. Katniss smiled at her, with a smile she usually saves for her siblings.

"I'll introduce you two" Katniss promised warmly. Annie squealed happily.

"Really, Katniss?" Katniss' smile widens

"Of course, Annie" Annie's green eyes beamed at her with happiness. Finnick smiled at the two female Victors. Before, Katniss could leave he grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Katniss. You just made her week." He thanked her sincerely.

Katniss uncomfortable with his gratitude shrugged it off by nonchalantly saying "Whatever, Fish Boy. You still never have a chance with me."

Finnick's chuckles sent shivers down her spine. "Never, say never, Hell Kat" His sea green eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he watched her walk away in a huff.

* * *

AN:Oh-la-la UST in the house now our Finnick is here :)

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	5. 74th HG: Thrid Times the Charm

**Chapter Five**

**_The 74_****_th_****_ Hunger Games: Third Time's the Charm_**

As, Katniss stepped off the train she was soon crushed with hugs. Dean's family was the first to reach the only female Victor of District 12. "Thank you for bringing back, my son." Mrs. Rivers said gratefully before taking her family over to Dean to welcome him home.

The Everdeen family, along with the Hawthorne's rushed towards Katniss covering her in hugs and kisses. Katniss noticed her mother was extremely pale and completely terrified.

"What's wrong?"

Alana Everdeen shakily answered, "President Snow is here for you."

Katniss Everdeen felt a sense of dread wash over her as she saw Haymitch react violently to those words.

Whatever, President Snow was planning to throw at her, Katniss just hoped she would be able to survive the outcome because her family still needed her.

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Everdeen. It's a pleasure to see you again." God his smell made Katniss sick, bloodied roses.

"You see, I have big plans for you, you will be very profitable for me." Snow had an evil smirk. She looked at him with quizzical eyes trying to understand what he was saying.

"I will sell you, to whoever I choose and whenever I choose. If you don't comply then your family; your sweet little sisters, your 'little monkey', your mother, and even your 'cousins' will become deathly clumsy. Do you understand now?" President Snow asked. Katniss was shaken. But she nodded her head in agreement, for there was no way she would put her family in jeopardy. Katniss would always do whatever it took to ensure her loved ones safety and happiness.

"I have one condition if I am to do this; every _appointment_ is discrete and private. There can't even be _rumors_ about this leaving the Capitol." Katniss demanded while glaring at the man in hate.

President Snow smiled maliciously. "I am pleased we are on the same page, Miss. Everdeen. You don't have to worry about your family finding out the truth. I can't have the public seeing you as a female Finnick Odair it would ruin your image, that's not the way I plan on advertising you. You will start during the Victory Tour for young Mr. Rivers. I already have several appointments booked for you. It seems Miss. Everdeen that most citizens of Panem are _quite_ taken you. Let's not disappoint them, dear."

With that he walked away confidently, smiling.

* * *

Katniss exited the study to find everyone anxiously waiting for her.

"What did he want, Katniss?" Her mother asked nervously.

Katniss sighed heavily before lying unflinchingly "Wanted to congratulate me for bringing home Dean." Gale, Dean and Haymitch looked at her skeptically.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Be a darling and walk my drunken ass home." Haymitch slurred gruffly. Katniss rolled her eyes at him; he had the subtlety of a tracker jacker. But, Katniss knew he wouldn't leave her alone until they talked about Snow's visit, so she followed him out the door.

Katniss spirits were lifted a little as she heard Tel and Prim shouting and running to follow them out, "Bye, Uncle Mitchy."

Katniss smirked a little as the usually gruff man melted at her siblings' hugs.

As, they walked to Haymitch's house, he finally noticed the smirk on Katniss' face.

He glared at her, "Oh, shut up."

Katniss snickered, "I didn't say anything…._Uncle Mitchy_."

Haymitch scowled at her, "Only the little tykes can call me that. After, all they have all the charm in your family." Katniss laughed lightly, even cold-hearted Haymitch couldn't deny that he adores her youngest siblings. Sia, however seemed to become less like Prim and more like Katniss with each passing day. Freesia, who is normally sweet as Primrose, becomes spunky and feisty in Haymitch's presence. Katniss likes to blame Haymitch for her little sister's newfound hostile attitude. But in reality it is really Sia wanting to be like her big sister.

Haymitch suddenly got serious, "What did Snow really want, Sweetheart?" Katniss' smile vanished from her face.

"Before, the Victor's party you said something I didn't understand tell now. 'Poor thing, you're gonna hate Snow's _gift_ for your 16th.' You knew this would happen didn't you?" Katniss asked softly.

Haymitch nodded gravely, "I had hoped naively for your sake that he wouldn't make you the _offer_ but yeah, Sweetheart. I knew. You made yourself unforgettable when you won your first Games. Then, when you won your second Games-Well, damnit Sweetheart! You licked your lips seductively, dripping wet, saying you have many skills and asking if you can show them! That really didn't help you're case, especially since you were already stacked as a fourteen year old!" Haymitch slurred half accusingly and half hopelessly. Katniss blinked shocked at his words, her cheeks darkened in a very rare blush.

"What?" She squeaked out pathetically.

Haymitch snorted, "Oh, _Sweetheart_. You're completely _hopeless_. You really don't know the affect you can have on people, do you?" Katniss blinked at him owlishly, not comprehending what he was saying. Haymitch rolled his eyes at her before sighing exasperatedly.

"It would be in your best interest, if you propositioned that hunting partner of yours before you start your _appointments_." He snapped out the last word in disgust. Katniss looked at him dumbfounded

"Gale? He doesn't see me that way! That would be incredibly awkward for him, Haymitch!" Haymitch sniggered at her naivety.

"Oh please, Sweetheart. The boy is hopelessly in love with you. It will be a wet dream come true for him."

She blushed again, and hastily changed the topic, "I've seen your Hunger Games…you weren't ugly. How did you handle Snow's deal?"

His expression grew grim. "I wasn't strong enough to say yes. He killed my family and my girl. Then I started drinking, so I was no longer wanted. Same thing happened to Johanna, the two of us didn't agree as readily as you and Pretty Boy did. For that, _Sweetheart_. You will always have my undying respect. For, whatever it's worth." Haymitch snorts bitterly.

Katniss looked at him sadly, finally understanding that there are worse fates then being reaped.

* * *

Katniss met Gale in the woods the next day, "I'm sure you want to know what Snow wanted?" Gale nodded his body tense.

Katniss stared at him thoughtfully.

"Are you in love with me?"

Gale looked at her shock; he nodded sheepishly, while shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"I've been in love with you since I was sixteen, Catnip. I tried to tell you before the 72nd Games but when you came home I could never bring myself to say it because I know how you feel about relationships."

Katniss sighed and then practically collapsed on the forest ground.

"Snow is forcing me to_ sell_ myself or he will kill everyone I care about. I don't know how I feel about you Gale and I can't give you a relationship you deserve but you're the only person I trust my first time with. I know it's selfish of me to ask this of you but I-"

Gale cut her rambling off with a fierce kiss that spoke of his passion, his desperation, and his fury that their short time together will be forever tainted by the evil Capitol. Katniss grabbed his hair pulling him closer with one hand and tugging his shirt off with her other hand.

Gale broke their kiss, leaned down resting his forehead on hers, hesitantly whispering, "Now? Are you, sure? There's no going back, Catnip."

Katniss looked into his eyes before answering, "My choices are being taken away from me but I _choose_ this. Please, Gale. I know you have experience. If, I'm going to survive this I need you to teach me." Gale shuddered at her words before finally giving into his desire for her.

* * *

The months passed by to quickly for Katniss liking and before she knew it the dreaded Victory Tour had arrived. Dean took everyone by surprise when he showed them his talent as an artist. He had countless drawling's of scenes from past Hunger Games and his own Games. Katniss wasn't too happy with him when she saw a drawling of her singing to Haulm before he died and naturally that was the most talked about piece of his exhibit.

Her first appointment was with a vile Peacekeeper in District 11; her next was the Mayor in District 9, and another Peacekeeper in 6. When they arrived to District 4, Katniss had to fight the urge to throw a knife at Dean, she finally snapped at him.

"For, god's sake. Haymitch already told you _four_ times that Annie will be there to greet you." Dean blushed taken aback by the venom in her voice. Katniss didn't even have the energy to feel bad she just sighed tiredly. Haymitch studied her in barely concealed concern.

While, the boy has been getting on everyone's nerves because of his non-stop talking about the mentally unstable Victor beauty from District 4 ever since the two met briefly at the end of Dean's Games, Haymitch knew that really had nothing to do with Katniss' short temper.

"Feelin' alright there, Sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically. Even, though he tried to hide it behind sarcasm Katniss could hear the worry tone in his voice. She sighed,

"Nightmares" Katniss answered curtly.

Haymitch nodded in understanding, since because of Snow's demands for her during this tour she wasn't allowed to bring Tel who usually keeps Katniss' nightmares away.

* * *

Annie rushed towards Katniss tackling her in a hug after the required speeches and ceremony was over.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Annie gushed, but as she spotted Dean she blushed before greeting him with a shy smile and wave

"Hi, Dean"

Dean's own cheeks darkened as hey stuttered out a weak, "H-h-hey, Annie"

Haymitch and Finnick sniggered.

Katniss just rolled her eyes before giving the newly turned 15 year old Victor, a 'seriously-that's-all-you're-gonna-say?' look. Dean shrugged helplessly at his ex-mentor, who turned her attention towards Finnick as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, there, gorgeous. Why don't we leave these two lovebirds and the old drunk here and get _acquainted_ with one another in a more _intimate_ way? Come on, Hell Kat. You wouldn't want to disappoint_ your_ Fish Boy. Now, would you?" Finnick purred into her ear, his voice husky with desire.

Katniss looked up at his sea green eyes and cocky smirk, she smirked back at him seductively before grabbing his arm and flipping his body over, he landed ungracefully on the ground with a loud **thud**.

Finnick let out a surprised, "Oooff" sound.

Everyone stared dumbfounded before breaking out in loud laughter.

Katniss stared smugly back at his stunned expression.

"You aren't _my_ anything, Fish Boy. And the next time you touch me without my permission, you'll lose something more valuable than your dignity." She said this with an evil smile on her face, staring pointedly at his crotch. Finnick gulped nervously before quickly recovering and putting on his famous cocky smirk.

"You and your threats. Always, the kinky one huh, Hell Kat?" He leered at her.

Katniss rolled her eyes before walking away, Finnick's warm chuckles ringing heavily in her ears.

The rest of the Victory Tour continued quickly. The worst of her appointments happened in Districts 1 & 2 because they were with Victors who were heartless enough to take advantage of a fellow Victor, but that was nothing compared to the appointment she had at the Capitol, it was with Snow's nephew and four of his friends at the same time. Katniss preserved though, she wouldn't let them break her, she never cried that would mean letting Snow win.

* * *

It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. Effie crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice.

"Primrose Everdeen" Katniss' shock didn't last long, she quickly became too angry to feel anything else.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Katniss yelled the fury clear in her voice and in her blazing grey eyes. Everyone flinched, as the anger seemed to roll of her in waves.

"Katniss! No! Katniss, you can't go!" Prim screamed from the crowd before she could run onto the stage, Gale scooped up the little girl into his arms. Katniss' eyes softened slightly to thank him for his intervention. He nodded to her.

Effie cleared her throat nervously, knowing there was no way to talk Katniss out of this. "Let's give a big round of applause to our tribute once again, Katniss Everdeen!" To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. So instead of acknowledging applause, Katniss stands there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence, once again but it's different then the last time she volunteered, this silence speaks with more emotion than any words the citizens of District 12 could ever utter at once. Anger. Pain. Loss. Respect. Admiration. Love. Which says, we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong. Then something unexpected happens. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to her. It is an old and rarely used gesture of their district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Now, Katniss was truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" He hollers, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck.

"That's my girl! I've always liked her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed.

"Lots of . . . " He can't think of the word for a while.

"Spunk!" He says triumphantly. Katniss couldn't help rolling her eyes at his go-to word for her. "More than you!" Haymitch releases Katniss and starts for the front of the stage.

"More than you!" He shouts, pointing directly into a camera.

_Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol?_ Katniss thinks, she knows him well enough by now to say he's definitely personally taunting President Snow. But fortunately for Haymitch before he could continue and anger the Capitol further, he plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

"Well then time for our boy tribute-Peeta Mellark!" Katniss had to bite her lip to keep in a growl of frustration. She was going into the Arena with the boy with bread. The one person who she owes her life to. The odds just plain _sucked_ sometimes.

* * *

Her family once again was her first visitors, their visit was a lot like last time. Madge, came in next.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this? I know you lost your old token in the arena last time" She holds out the circular gold pin that was on her dress earlier. Katniss hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now she see it's a small bird in flight.

"Your pin?" Katniss asks.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge doesn't wait for an answer, she just leans in and fixes the bird to Katniss' dress.

"Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" She asks.

"Promise?" There's urgency about Madge's tone that surprises her. Katniss just nods her head. Madge kisses Katniss' cheek before she leaves.

Her last visitor was Gale who came alone this time. Gale doesn't say anything just grabs her in a passionate embrace, kissing her fiercely.

"Get your hands on a bow and come back home to us again." Gale said once, he broke the kiss.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "In the past four years I have been involved in the Hunger Games there has never been a bow and arrows in the arena." Gale grabbed her shoulders urgently.

"Show them how good you are during the private sessions. Then the Gamemakers will be more than happy to put one in for you. All they want is a good show, give them one. Remember, that I love you, Catnip." Gale rushed out before the peacekeepers dragged him away. Katniss didn't have it in her to tell the people expecting her back that she had no plans of returning, the odds gave her the chance to repay her debt to the boy with bread and Katniss would take advantage of it. District 12 would have another Victor this year- it just wouldn't be her. Peeta Mellark would be coming home if Katniss had any say in it.

* * *

Haymitch pulled Katniss into his room to talk to her privately before Effie called them out for dinner.

"What's your plan, Sweetheart?"

Katniss avoided his eyes as she answered, "I won't be returning to District 12 this time, Haymitch. We'll be saving, Peeta." Haymitch gaped at her shocked but it quickly turned to anger.

"You are planning on sacrificing yourself, for that kid? What the hell, Sweetheart? Why is saving Bread Boy so important that you would leave _your _kids to fend themselves and alone with that worthless mother of yours?" Haymitch asked harshly. Katniss rushed out the story of Peeta saving her family with the two burned pieces of bread and how she owes him her life. Haymitch's glare turned into an understanding expression but his eyes were pained.

"That was years ago, Sweetheart. Thank him, and focus on staying alive." He practically pleaded with her. Katniss shook her head stubbornly, before he could argue with her more they were interrupted by Dean and Peeta.

"Effie is looking for you guys." Dean explained and left the doorway, with Katniss following him out.

Peeta lingered behind watching the two leave but not leaving himself.

Haymitch noticing this bitterly asked, "Was there something you needed, Bread Boy?" Peeta rolled his eyes at the unoriginal nickname.

"You have to make sure she wins again." Haymitch's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why would you give her life more priority over your own?" He asked the baker's son curiously. Peeta rubbed his neck uncomfortable with this conversation.

"She's special. She's the survivor not me. Like you said, I'm just the Bread Boy."

Haymitch studied him critically, "True enough, but there's more to it than that."

Peeta blushed lightly, before finally admitting "I've been in love with her since I was five and the birds stopped to hear her sing." Haymitch examined the boy's face before smirking.

"Looks like, Sweetheart's plan is doomed to fail." Haymitch Abernathy snickered as he dragged Peeta to dinner.

Katniss looked suspiciously at them as the two entered the room. Peeta looked sheepish and Haymitch looked entirely too smug for Katniss to be comfortable with. Katniss' instincts were telling her nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

After dinner they gathered around to watch the reapings together:

**_District One Tributes:_**_ Glimmer Yundt, 17 years old pretty 6'2 blue-eyed blonde Career*__Marvel Knight, 17 years old 6'2 brown-eyed brunette Career_

**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Clove Isenhower, 15 years old 5'7 green-eyed brunette Career*__Cato Paxson, 18 years 6'5 green-eyed brown haired Career_

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Ganesa Freeman, 16 years old 5'6 brown-eyed brunette*__Alden Tennant, 15 years old 5'7 blue-eyed brunette_

**_District Four Tributes: _**_Opah Niles, 16 years old 6' green-eyed raven haired Career*__Ray Wilder, 17 years old 6'1 blue-eyed blonde Career_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Vixen Ripley, 14 years old 5'1 green-eyed fox faced red head*__Eryk Kassanavoid, 16 years old 5'5 hazel-eyed brunette_

**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Isa Ford, 15 years old 5'3 blue-eyed brunette*__Rams Oswalt, 17 years old 5'6 brown-eyed brunette_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Euptella Atwood, 15 years old 5'5 blue-eyed brunette*__Ash Boyer, 18 years old 5'9 green-eyed red head_

**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Pashmina Hughes, 16 years old 5'5 brown-eyed brunette*__Frieze Ladd, 18 years old 5'7 blue-eyed brunette_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Grana Dines, 17 years old 5'4 green-eyed brunette*__Amaranth Molson, 15 years old 5'6 brown-eyed brunette_

**_District Ten Tributes:_**_ Arapawa Cox, 16 years old 5'5 hazel-eyed brunette*__Bantu Vaughn, 18 years old 5'7 blue-eyed brunette that was crippled_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Rue Jarvis, 12 years old 4'11 brown-eyed brunette dark skin*__Thresh Klopp, 17 years old 6'5 brown-eyed brunette with dark skin_

**_District Twelve Tributes:_** _Katniss Everdeen_; It was still weird seeing all 5'10 of my 16 year old self, My figure looked striking on stage, the expression in my face could only be described as murderous, I looked like a warrior.

_Peeta Mellark; _Even though he was crying there wouldn't be a problem getting sponsors. The Capitol will love the fact he was attractive.

Katniss left before anyone could say anything to her. She had a difficult time falling asleep her mind was at war with itself as thought of what was to come.

* * *

As Katniss enters the dining car, Effie Trinket brushes by her with a cup of black coffee. She's muttering obscenities under her breath. Haymitch, his face puffy and red from the previous day's indulgences, is chuckling. Peeta holds a roll and looks somewhat embarrassed.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving Katniss over. Dean just looked extremely uncomfortable.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," Peeta says to Haymitch. Dean and Katniss snicker.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing.

"That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train.

"Only not to us." Haymitch considers this a moment, then punches Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, Katniss drove her knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers.

"Geez, _Sweetheart_. Watch it, you were too close to my fingers this time." Haymitch slurs exasperatedly.

"That was the point, _Sugar_." Katniss smirked at him. Dean sniggered as Haymitch rolled his eyes. Peeta rises from the floor and scoops up a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen. He starts to raise it to the red mark on his jaw.

"No," says Haymitch, stopping him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

Katniss looked at him in surprise, "Wow, actual advice? Impressive, Sugar. You, can mentor Peeta then and I'll mentor Dean on how too mentor me."

Dean nodded his head towards her, Peeta looked relieved, and Haymitch had a sly look in his eye that she did not like.

* * *

The Opening Ceremony went off without a hitch, as she stepped onto the elevator, she heard a familiar purr in her ears, "Hello, gorgeous. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, Hell Kat."

Katniss snorts, "That was a terrible fire pun, Fish Boy." Finnick grins charmingly at her.

"Well, Hell Kat. Have you heard the saying 'foul water will quench fire'? Suits us don't you think?" He purred seductively, leering down at her.

She tried to hide her shiver but by the now cocky look on his face she wasn't entirely successful.

"In your dreams, Fish Boy. It's never gonna happen." Katniss smirked at him.

Finnick smiled at her wickedly, "What did I tell you about saying, 'never' Hell Kat?" He chuckled and winked as she scowled before she exited the elevator.

* * *

The training came and went without problems, Katniss was once again always being watched by everyone but she just ignored it. She was shocked when Cato approached her about a possible alliance, she told him she would think about. However, Katniss had no intention of joining the Careers ever.

After dinner, we go to sitting room to watch the scores announced on television:

**_District One Tributes:_**_ Marvel Knight-9 Glimmer Yundt-8 _

**_District Two Tributes:_**_ Cato_ _Paxson-10 Clove Isenhower-10_

Katniss had a look of disgust, "That girl is a knife-throwing psycho."

Haymitch snorted at her. "No one likes a hypocrite, _Sweetheart_."

Katniss glared at everyone's laughter, before ignoring them to watch rest of the scores.

**_District Three Tributes:_**_ Alden Tennant-6 Ganesa Freeman-5_

**_District Four Tributes:_**_ Ray Wilder-8 Opah Niles-8_

**_District Five Tributes:_**_ Eryk Kassanavoid-3 Vixen Ripley-5_

**_District Six Tributes:_**_ Rams Oswalt-5 Isa Ford-5_

**_District Seven Tributes:_**_ Ash Boyer-4 Euptella Atwood-5 _

**_District Eight Tributes:_**_ Frieze Ladd-5 Pashmina Hughes-6_

**_District Nine Tributes:_**_ Amaranth Molson-5 Grana Dines-5_

**_District Ten Tributes:_**_ Bantu Vaughn-6 Arapawa Cox-4_

**_District Eleven Tributes:_**_ Thresh Klopp-10 Rue Jarvis-7_

**_District Twelve Tributes:_**_ Peeta Mellark-8 Katniss Everdeen-11_

Everyone cheers and congratulates Katniss. However, she was too busy thinking what this means to respond to them.

"The Gamemakers gave me that score so the Careers would forget about any idea of an alliance, they want me to be the Careers number one target." Katniss pointed out logically.

Haymitch sighed, "I don't doubt that, Sweetheart"

Katniss beamed, as a brilliant idea began forming in her mind.

Haymitch groaned, "Why the hell do you have that glint in your eye, _Sweetheart_?"

Katniss shrugged innocently "What glint, _Sugar_?"

He glared at the spunky girl, "The glint that says you're planning to do something completely unpredictable that could get you killed if the plan goes bad but will be ingenious if it's successful."

Katniss laughed at him. Everyone smiled at the sound besides Haymitch.

She smirked before repeating the first words she ever said to her mentor, "You'll find out, once the games begin just like everyone else unless your too busy choking on your own vomit again."

Haymitch rolled his eyes as he fought off a fond grin. Dean and Peeta exchanged baffled looks as Effie & the Stylists shook with uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

AN: Now we are getting to the good stuff! 74th Hunger Games are here :)

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	6. 74th HG: Let the Games Begin

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** _Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress, Aliyaahhhh, Kiera-House M.D., Everlarkglee4ever, InLoveWithHG, ABigFan_**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS:** _Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress_, _Everlarkglee4ever, InLoveWithHG, Brenna13, DaddysGirl4, XxxImNotOkayxxx, LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever, U53RN4M3, AlexisFlanagan.33, & LuckyDuckyPomLuv_**

BEST REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **_Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress_**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! This chap sorta sticks to canon HG lol.**

**Chapter Six**

_The 74__th__ Hunger Games: Let the Games Begin_

Haymitch stared at Katniss, "You sure you can handle the interview without help, Sweetheart?"

Katniss quirked an eyebrow at him smirking, "When have I ever needed your help,_ Sugar_?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes before grabbing a bottle of liquor and taking a drink.

"Suit yourself, Sweetheart."

Katniss studied him, "What's Peeta's angle?"

Haymitch gets an odd glint in his eye that unsettles her.

"No, need to worry about Bread Boy, he's a natural."

After, answering Haymitch left the room leaving Katniss with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

For the interviews this year the girls go first then the boy tributes, they went as expected; District 1 Glimmer was sexy, Marvel from 1 was cocky, Clove from 2 was a frightening psycho in Katniss' opinion, Cato was from 2 an eager killing machine, the foxfaced girl was sly, Rue from 11 reminded Katniss so much of Prim yet she could see herself at that age in Rue too, & Thresh was intimidating. Then it was Katniss turn:

**_Caesar:_**_ "It's always a pleasure seeing you, Katniss. Or should I call you 'the girl on fire'? I'm surprised it took you this long to earn that name, it suits you perfectly. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"_

**_Katniss: _**_"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?"_

Big laugh. A real one from the audience.

**_Katniss:_**_ "Well, after the initial fear was over-I was just grateful towards Cinna for being a genius, a slightly __**insane**__ genius but a genius nonetheless." _

The Capitol Audience laughs again.

**_Caesar:_**_ "So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there. It seems not only do you get more beautiful, but you get more talented with each passing day."_

Katniss bites her lip.

**_Katniss:_**_ "As always I can't say but it was definitely a first. You'll be seeing another side to me that's never been seen before."_

**_Caesar:_**_ "I think you love torturing us, Girl on Fire"_

Katniss laughed freely, once again causing everyone hearing the enchanting sound smiled on reflex. She smirked

**_Katniss:_**_ "Maybe"_

**_Caesar:_**_ "So, I have to ask about your sister, Prim. How'd did she take you volunteering for her?"_

Katniss chuckled lightly.

**_Katniss:_**_ "Better than Sia, at least my little duck didn't try to scold me like my little butterfly did."_

The audience chuckles and 'awes'.

**_Caesar:_**_ "What was the last thing Prim said to you?"_

**_Katniss:_**_ "She made me promise to come home to her, and I swore to her that I would."_

**_Caesar:_**_ "Of course you did. Third time is the charm right? You mostly likely have this in the bag."_

**_Katniss:_**_ "I don't know about that Caesar. But I do know without a doubt I will never stop protecting my family even in my death I'll never stop watching over them." *buzzer goes off*_

The applause continues long after Katniss was seated. She missed the beginning of Peeta's interview. He has the audience from the get-go, though; she could hear them laughing, shouting out. Peeta plays up the baker's son thing, comparing the tributes to the breads from their districts. Then Peeta has a funny anecdote about the perils of the Capitol showers.

**_Peeta:_**_ "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?"_

There's a whole run where they take turns sniffing each other that brings down the house. Katniss focuses again when Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home. Peeta hesitates, and then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

**_Caesar:_**_ "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"_

Peeta sighs.

**_Peeta:_**_ "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."_

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

**_Caesar:_**_ "She have another fellow?"_

**_Peeta:_** _"I don't know for sure, a lot of boys like her. She's treasured in our district has been for as long as I can remember. She is certainly special; she's beautiful but doesn't realize it, she's fierce yet compassionate, she's had a hard life but she inspires people with her spirit. Her most frustrating yet enduring quality is she has no idea the effect she can have."_

The crowd was speechless as Peeta passionately described the girl he was in love with.

**_Caesar:_**_ "Sounds like some girl. So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" _

**_Peeta:_**_ "I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help in my case for many reasons."_

**_Caesar:_**_ "Why ever not? Most girls would love to date a Victor." _

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out.

**_Peeta:_**_ "Because . . . because . . . she's won the games herself…and she came here with me."_

For a moment, the cameras hold on Peeta's downcast eyes as what he says sinks in. Katniss mouth dropped open in shock.

**_Caesar:_**_ "Oh that is a piece of bad luck" _

The crowd is murmuring in agreement, a few have even given agonized cries.

**_Peeta:_**_ "It's not good" _

**_Caesar:_**_ "Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady; you were definitely right when you said she was something special." _

**_Caesar:_**_ "She didn't know?"_

Peeta shakes his head.

**_Peeta:_**_ "Not until now."_

There's a very rare blush on Katniss' face.

**_Caesar:_**_ "Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?"_

The crowd screams assent.

**_Caesar:_**_ "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." *buzzer goes off*_

The roar of the crowd is deafening. Peeta has absolutely wiped the rest of the tributes off the map with his declaration of love for Katniss.

* * *

Haymitch and Peeta were both getting a little nervous. Katniss had beaten everyone back to their floor and when they got there she was in the shower according to Effie. Dean looked at Haymitch and Peeta's slightly scared faces in amusement.

"I have a feeling you two are in for it" Dean snickered.

Peeta too nervous about Katniss reaction ignored the younger boy. Haymitch however glared at him. So, unfortunately for them they didn't notice the knives flying their way until both Haymitch and Peeta were pinned to the wall by their shirts on both sides being impaled perfectly by Katniss' knives. Everyone else took a step back from the dark haired fiery grey eyed girl whose expression was deadly and fierce.

Haymitch Abernathy realizes quickly that this was the first time he has been afraid for his life since the Arena. But he hid his fear better than Peeta who gulped and was sweating nervously.

"Would you two like to help explain to me what that the hell that was tonight?" Her voice deceptively sweet.

"That, _Sweetheart_. Was him making you desirable to the Capitol." Katniss hissed at him like an angry cat, before throwing another knife at his head.

"Try again, _Sugar_. Seeing as how _you_ were the one to tell me how_ I_ made myself _desirable_ to Capitol you're gonna have to lie hellva lot better than that." Katniss snarled at him, her grey eyes blazing with a wild fire. Haymitch didn't answer but his eyes showed his remorse for his poor choice of words.

Peeta gulped before speaking, "It really has nothing to do with him, Katniss. What I said wasn't an angle like you're assuming it is. Haymitch realized how I felt about you and he has that mentor mind-set like you do. So, Haymitch like you could see that would be a successful angle for sponsors, and it would help keep you alive. My feelings for you are real; I know I have no chance in these Games. But you're a survivor, Katniss and if I'm going to die soon I want to spend my last moments doing everything in my power protecting you. You know the last thing my mother said to me, 'Looks like District 12 is winning again, she's a survivor that one. It'll be interesting to have the same Victor for the third time.' Even my mother, who dislikes you because of your Seam heritage, is rooting for you, Katniss."

Katniss Everdeen gaped at Peeta Mellark, the boy with bread, in utter shock. Katniss spluttered searching for words that never came. She fled from the room, only looking over her shoulder to see Dean helping de-knife Haymitch and Peeta. She was too busy being in shock to even consider that she may have overreacted.

* * *

For a moment, her eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and Katniss is conscious only of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees. Then she hears the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms all around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Katniss had 60 seconds before she could start her plan of action.

_Now!_ She thought, to herself. Katniss let-out the most shrill ear-piercing bird call her father taught her to lure birds, as she ran towards the bow and arrow. All 23 tributes fell to their knees in agony trying to hopelessly cover their ears to stop the ringing. She continued the bird call to grab an orange back-pack, the Careers and Thresh were the first to start to recover from the noise.

Katniss thanked her hunting ears as she blocked Clove's knife with her backpack. As, she turned around to smirk at Clove; Katniss saw Rue and Peeta both being targeted by Ray Wilder from District 4, she launched her bow quickly at hit him square in the throat. Both, Rue and Peeta looked at her in surprise and gratitude. In the corner of her eye she saw Opah Niles getting ready to throw a spear at Foxface or Vixen Ripley and Katniss suddenly pictured Sia in her place as she was the same age as Vixen is. With that thought, Katniss' arrow pierced the throat of Opah from District 4. Foxface looks at her with wide eyes, nods her head and scampers off. Seeing, Peeta and Rue had already fled to safety so does Katniss as she takes off into the woods.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

* * *

Before settling down, Katniss takes the wire from her pack and sets two twitch-up snares in the brush. It might be risky to be setting traps, but food will go so fast out here. And Katniss knows she can't set snares on the run. Katniss walks another five minutes before making camp, she picks her tree carefully. A willow, not terribly tall but set in a clump of other willows, offering concealment in those long, flowing tresses.

Katniss climbs up, sticking to the stronger branches close to the trunk, and find a sturdy fork for her bed. It takes some doing, but she arranges the sleeping bag in a relatively comfortable manner. Katniss places her backpack in the foot of the bag, then slides in after it. As a precaution, she removes her belt, loops it all the way around the branch and the sleeping bag, and refastens it at her waist. Now if she rolls over in her sleep, Katniss won't have to worry about crashing to the ground.

Night has just come when Katniss hears the anthem that proceeds the death recap.

_Ganesa Freeman_

**_District Three_**

_Ray Wilder_

**_District Four_**

_Opah Niles_

**_District Four_**

_Eryk Kassanavoid_

**_District Five_**

_Isa Ford_

**_District Six_**

_Rams Oswalt_

**_District Six_**

_Ash Boyer_

**_District Seven_**

_Euptella Atwood_

**_District Seven_**

_Frieze Ladd_

**_District Eight_**

_Grana Dines_

**_District Nine_**

_Amaranth Molson_

**_District Nine_**

_Arapawa Cox_

**_District Ten_**

"Peeta. Rue. Foxface. Thresh. Boys from 3 & 10. Girl from 8. Four Careers. Twelve down and twelve to go." Katniss whispered softly to herself. Katniss has not truly slept in two days, and then there's been the long day's journey into the arena. Slowly, she allows her muscles to relax and closes her eyes. The last thing Katniss thinks is that it's lucky she doesn't snore and her nightmares aren't really vocal they just cause her to thrash widely in her sleep if she's by herself that is.

Snap! The sound of a breaking branch wakes Katniss. Slowly, noiselessly, Katniss turns herself in that direction. For a few minutes, there's nothing but blackness and some scuffling. Then she see a spark and a small fire begins to bloom. A pair of hands warms over flames, but Katniss can't make out more than that.

_What an idiot_, Katniss thinks furiously to herself.

By the pleading that soon follows, Katniss can tell that it was a girl. Then there's laughter and congratulations from several voices.

Clove cries out, "Thirteen down and ten to go!" which gets a round of appreciative hoots.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Cato says. The Careers stop in the clearing about ten yards from her tree. They have flashlights, torches. Katniss could see an arm here, a boot there, through the breaks in the branches. Katniss turns to stone, not even daring to breathe.

_Have they spotted me? No, not yet._ Katniss could tell from their words their minds are elsewhere.

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now?" Marvel asks.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Clove answered.

"Unless she isn't dead." Glimmer suggests.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself." Cato said furiously.

"Then where's the cannon?" Marvel points out.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Said Glimmer.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice." Clove pipes in.

"I said she's dead!" Cato bellowed.

An argument breaks out until Clove silences the others. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

Katniss can hear the shrug from here.

"Fine, Clove. See for yourself." Cato said carelessly.

"Where do you think the _lovely_ Katniss Everdeen is hiding?" Marvel asked the other Careers, the leer in his voice gave Katniss the creeps.

"Trees, most likely don't you remember her first Games?" Cato sneered at the idiotic question.

"Not everyone is as obsessed with her as you are, Cato. Clove, told me how you use to brag back in District 2 that you would say how you were going to win the 74th Games and then 'wow' Katniss Everdeen and marry her. Which, I don't understand she's not even that pretty." Glimmer said childishly.

Katniss rolled her eyes.

Marvel scoffed, "Get your eyes checked, Glimmer. Firegirl Everdeen is fucking smokin' hot. It's a shame she has to die, but maybe I can have some fun with her first."

Glimmer huffs in disgust.

"Firegirl Everdeen is my kill and I'll be the one who enjoys her before her death." Cato said forcefully. The sound of Clove returning stopped further discussion.

"Was she dead?" asks Cato.

"No. But she is now." Clove said sadistically. Just then, the cannon fires.

**BOOM.**

"Ready to move on?" Glimmer asks. The Career pack sets off at a run just as dawn begins to break, and birdsong fills the air. Katniss remains in her awkward position, muscles trembling with exertion for a while longer, then hoist herself back onto the branch. Katniss knows she needs to get down, to get going, but for a moment she lies there, digesting what she has heard.

"In their fucking dreams, they'll be dead before they can even reach me." Katniss growls under her breath. With that she moved and gave the cameras an evil smirk. She empties her snares to find a rabbit she cooks it on the warm stones from the fire that got Pashmina Hughes from District 8 killed.

Then, Katniss sets out on camouflaging the orange backpack and trying to find a water source. After what seemed like forever, Katniss found mud which eventually led her to a water source. Katniss found another tree to fall asleep in.

A few hours later, the stampede of feet shakes Katniss from her slumber. She looks around in bewilderment. It's not yet dawn, but her stinging eyes can see it. It would be hard for Katniss to miss the wall of fire descending on her.

* * *

AN: Hehe what do you guys think of the Careers? I luv this Cato and Glimmer is cray cray green with envy lol. This story needs more reviews! Lol just sayin' ;)

Come on show Hell Kat some love please lol

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	7. Interlude: Through a Mentor Eyes

SHOUT-OUTS: _**TigreMalabarista **_&_** Juniepoenie**_

BEST REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **_Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress_**

* * *

**Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes**

_70__th__ Hunger Games_

Haymitch Abernathy chuckled, mostly out of surprise the little girl managed to do the second best out of all the non-careers.

"Well, I'll be damned the little sweetheart did better than you boy. Now, I'm curious what did you two do during your sessions?" Cole shrugged, slightly shocked Haymitch was addressing them

"I threw a knife and just ran around tell they told me to go." Haymitch chuckled darkly. _I give the boy ten minutes in the bloodbath tops._ He thought harshly but truthfully to himself

"And you sweetheart?" Haymitch was simultaneously amused and intrigued as Katniss glared at him with fiery hatred in her eyes.

"You'll find out, once the games begin just like everyone else unless your too busy choking on your own vomit again." She said sarcastically. As the others in the room laughed at the girl's caustic remark Haymitch could only stare at her dumbfounded. _Girl's got spunk to go with a clever, sharp tongue_. Haymitch thought before he burst out into loud laughter.

"You got spunk sweetheart, I like that but it won't change the fact you are going to die." _Shame, the sweetheart isn't older maybe she would've stood a chance then._ Haymitch went to pick up his drink but was stopped by Katniss throwing a knife in between his fingers. Everyone else jumped startled, while Haymitch continued to stare at the girl who seemed full of surprises. _I'll be damned the girl's got fire….shit can't get attached she still has no chance against the Careers._

"You got booze sugar, you like that but it won't change the fact you are going to die of guilt." Haymitch couldn't help being shocked and awed on how quick witted the young girl was.

_Sugar? Sassy, back-talking little thing._

"Damn" Haymitch said deeply shocked yet extremely impressed staring at the knife lodged deeply into the table in between his fingers. _How the hell am I supposed to not get attached to the spunky sweetheart? Fuck, I'm not drunk enough for this. _

* * *

Haymitch sat in the audience, stunned as Katniss' interview exceeds everyone's expectations_. I'll be damned; Sweetheart's got the Capitol's attention and pulled their heartstrings without an angle. Fuck, I'm still not drunk enough to handle this._ Finnick Odair also sat in the audience, mesmerized along with everyone else by the little girl from District 12 who was slowing working her way into everyone in Panem's hearts.

Finnick heard the other Victors heated whispers commenting on how this girl shouldn't be in the games. He couldn't help think to himself, _Somehow, I believe the little flower is going to surprise us all. Very, likely she might die but it would cause a spark in people if that happens. This girl is special. Now, all of Panem knows it._

* * *

Haymitch was startled awake by a fierce punch in the gut from Johanna; he glared at her when he noticed she had his knife so he couldn't attack her. His mind still foggy with alcohol finally noticed his room full of people.

"What the fuck are y'all bothering me for?" Haymitch slurred gruffly. Seeder, Mags, & Cecelia looked at him disapprovingly. Johanna just rolled her eyes at him in disgust. Finnick and Chaff snickered at his predicament.

"Well, drunkface. The Games are about to start and as a mentor you are required to actually show up to the Mentor's Center." Haymitch stumbled, still slighty drunk.

"Fine, might as well see more kids from 12 die." He slurred sarcastically. Cecelia and Seeder took everyone by surprise as they both smacked Haymitch hard. Mags mumbled something angrily at him that caused Finnick to stare at his ex-mentor in shock.

"Shit, what was that for?" Haymitch demanded in surprise annoyance. Seeder Fairbanks and Cecelia Emery are usually more of the non-violent gentle Victors.

Chaff chuckled deeply amused, "I don't think the lovely ladies liked you talking about the little angel's death so candidly." Chaff explained to his baffled old drinking buddy. Haymitch stares at all of the gathered Victors in his room, studying them.

He snorts, "That's what the wake-up call was about? What's got you all interested in a tribute of mine?" Haymitch asked them critically.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Geez, how drunk were you last night? Do you not remember how the little girl _you_ coached for the interview stole the night?"

Haymitch chuckles humorlessly. "What makes you think I had anything to do with coaching her for last night's interview?" He laughed louder at all the Mentor's stunned expressions.

"You didn't help her at all with the interview?" Finnick asked shocked.

Before, Haymitch could answer, Cecelia stuttered out another question. "T-th-that was all the little girl being herself?" The female Victor from 8 asked with the awe clear in her voice as the all exited the room heading towards the Mentor's Center. Haymitch was annoyed with all the questions about the Sweetheart, why did she have to be so special everyone noticed it? Haymitch just wanted to drink himself in a stupor in peace like he has the past twenty-three years.

"Yeah, didn't coach her and yes, that was all her." He answered curtly grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol, before they made their way to the Center.

"Why the hell didn't you coach her, drunkface?" Johanna demanded.

Haymitch snorts and rolls his eyes, "Hey, I tried but she blew me off." All of their eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why would she do that?" Finnick asked.

Haymitch snickers, "It might have to something to do with the fact I didn't talk to my tributes this year until the night of the releasing of the scores." He admitted, surprising his fellow Victors even further.

"She got a _7_ without any advice from you?" Chaff asked impressed.

Haymitch nodded his head. "Why all interest in the little sweetheart?"

Johanna snickered, "Sweetheart? Did someone melt your cold heart, drunkface?"

Haymitch glared at her but didn't answer just took a huge chug from his bottle.

"Haulm, our boy tribute, plans an allying with her." Chaff answered looking at Seeder, but not missing Haymitch's startled expression.

"Why would he want to do something like that? He actually looks like he could win against the Careers. Plus, I don't see that happening, the Sweetheart strikes me as the anti-trusting type." Chaff and Seeder exchanged amused smiles.

"Haulm has a little crush on Katniss, he wants to protect her for as long as he can" Seeder said with a smile on her face.

Haymitch raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I take back what I said about the boy possibly winning, he's an idiot" Haymitch slurred.

Both District 11 Mentors glared at him.

"It's probably a good thing the little flower isn't older." Finnick said thoughtfully, causing everyone to turn towards him in surprise.

"What makes you say that, Fish Brains?" Johanna asked sarcastically.

"Think about it logically, if she's doing this well so far with the capitol audience and her score at twelve. What would have happened if she was say sixteen? She would have won, I don't doubt that but also think about the fact she's a pretty little girl. Katniss would've grown up to be a stunner and throw that in with her personality she showed during her interview. The Capitol would be tripping over themselves to get a piece of her. Do you really think Snow would have left her alone?" Finnick asked rhetorically, his expression dark.

Cecelia looked horrified imagining that as the fate for the little girl from 12 who warmed her heart because of the pure almost maternal love Katniss expressed when she talked about her younger siblings.

"You're right, Finnick. If she was going to be reaped it's probably best for her while she's young so she wouldn't have to face the nightmare of winning. I can't help but wish though that the odds been more in her favor and she was never reaped." Cecelia said saddened.

Seeder squeezed the younger women's hand in sympathy, "I think we all wish that for her."

* * *

All of the Mentors decided to watch the Games together in the Main Viewing Area instead of going into the private ones that have for each district.

_ The 70th Hunger Games has begun, Katniss ran and dived and got a pack, she danced out of the way from one of Sparkles' knifes. _

"Whoa, the little flower is quick on her feet." Finnick commented towards Haymitch, who just snorted before taking another huge drink from his bottle not bothering with a response.

_Running into the forest, Katniss spotted Haulm killing Sparkles with an ax._

Cecelia blinked in shock, "Wow, he already killed a Career this fast in the games? That's pretty impressive and guarantees him sponsors." Seeder and Chaff smirk.

_ Later, when Katniss was safely in a tree, Haulm started calling out Katniss' name. "Come on, Katniss I saw you come this way. I'm not about to hurt you after I went to all the trouble of getting stabbed protecting you during the bloodbath" Haulm asked her with a smile on his face. "Well, if you're not planning to kill me. Then what do you want? I'd rather not be bothered with a stranger who's proudly declaring his battle scars looking for sympathy and if you came looking for me saying I owe you my life then you clearly are deluded seeing as how I saved my own life at the bloodbath."_

All of the Mentors laughed, "She's a regular little hell cat, isn't she?" Finnick chuckled.

Haymitch sniggered in agreement, "Sweetheart's defiantly got a mouth on her, that's for sure. When I asked her how she got her score, she glares at me before sarcastically responding, 'You'll find out, once the games begin just like everyone else unless your too busy choking on your own vomit again.'"

The other mentors laughed loudly but Johanna's was the loudest.

"Damn, got to give it to the little girl." Johanna said impressed with a smirk on her face.

Chaff chuckled, "Yeah seems she knows you well."

Haymitch rolled his eyes as everyone's laughter increased in volume at Chaff's remark.

_Haulm chuckled deeply, till he winced from pain. "You're a feisty little thing aren't you?" _

Haymitch sniggered. "That's one way to put it. When, I told her she had spunk but that wouldn't stop the fact she still would die, she threw a knife in between my fingers as I reached for my drink. Then she says before I can recover from the shock, 'You got booze, _Sugar_, you like that but it won't change the fact you are going to die of guilt.'"

The others chuckled impressed by the girl's attitude.

"She's defiantly a Hell Kat." Finnick said amused.

_He laughed at her glare. "Allies?" She looked at him thoughtfully, nodded her head, and scampered down the tree, landing gracefully holding out her hand for him to shake. _

Seeder left shortly to send a gift to Haulm.

The other mentors stared at the screen in awe, "Guess, we know how the little flower got that 7." Finnick said stunned.

_Haulm looked completely dumbfounded before shaking it. "You're like a little squirrel" Katniss glared and punched his knife wound on his side. "I'd watch it if I were you" Haulm laughed lightly, "There's no reason for a pretty girl like you to be so angry. You're like a cute little Kitty Kat." Katniss scowled at him but before she could properly tell where he could stick it, they were interrupted._ _"Who's do you think it is?" Haulm asks while holding the silver parachute. Katniss looks at him like he's the dumbest person in all of Panem. "I'm a 12 year old from District 12 with an alcoholic mentor who has never acknowledged my presence. If you think I have any sponsors, I will have to question why I am in an alliance with an idiot because clearly you won't be bringing intelligence to this partnership." Katniss said waspishly._

Everyone laughed hard, even Haymitch.

"Damn, I'm loving the mouth on this kid." Johanna stated smirking.

Chaff and Finnick nodded their heads in agreement.

_"Ouch, Kitty Kat. Retract the claws." Haulm laughed even louder at Katniss' glare at the nickname. _

As did the Victors watching.

"'Retract the claws.' That's the perfect thing to tell Sweetheart." Haymitch smirked.

_Katniss' scowl softened as she began to tend to Haulm's wound, she smiled softly at his sigh of relief as the medicine began to work. "You know, Kitty Kat if you smiled instead of scowled you would be even cuter then you normally are." Haulm laughed loudly as Katniss glare came back with a vengeance. "You're just lucky you remind me of Gale, otherwise I wouldn't have become allies with someone who obviously lacks intellect." Haulm chuckles, "Retract those claws, Kitty Kat. Who's Gale?" Katniss smiles softly, "My only friend" Haulm stares at her intently._

Chaff and Seeder laugh lightly. Their tribute was jealous of this 'Gale' person and the girl didn't even notice it.

_"Was he one of your kills?" Katniss asked curiously. Haulm looked surprised, but nodded his head "I thought so, explains your wound and how you got a sponsor gift so fast" Haulm looked impressed at her thinking and reasoning. _

So, did the Victors.

"She's perceptive" Cecelia commented impressed.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

_"Your smart." Katniss shrugged, "One of us has to be. You already made it clear strategy wasn't your strong suit." Haulm scowled at Katniss. "Your pretty sassy for a twelve year old. Are sure you aren't fourteen?" Katniss smirked "Sorry, but no you really have been outwitted by someone two years younger than you." _

The mentors chuckled again.

"I'm really starting to like this girl, she's mouthy." Johanna smirked, but her eyes were pained knowing that there was no way she would survive. Cecelia, Seeder, & Chaff sighed sadly as they saw their dead tributes names fill the sky.

"Well, you two still have Haulm and I already knew both of mine wouldn't last long." Cecelia admitted softly.

"I'm surprised Haulm was able to kill Fish Brains' boy tribute and that both of mine our still alive their not the brightest District 7 has to offer." Johanna said candidly.

Finnick shrugged, "Dace wasn't that bright either."

Cecelia looked at him, "Where did Mags go?"

Finnick sighed sadly "She's in the private viewing room with Annie." He answered softly.

They all got quiet; Annie who won the Games last year was required to go through mentoring training this year despite her fragile state of mind. President Snow really was a bastard.

"How's she doing?" Seeder asked softly.

"She doesn't talk at all, it's gotten worse since the Reaping this year. Before we could get her to eat but now…" Finnick trailed off sadly. No one pushed him to say more they went back to watching the screen.

* * *

_"So, there's us, four careers, the geniuses from three, both from seven, and the boys from 5 & 9. There are twelve of us left, how about we break the alliance during the top five?" Katniss asked. Haulm nodded solemnly. "That sounds reasonable; I wouldn't want it to come down to the two of us."_

"It was probably a good thing she brought up when they should break their alliance, I think Haulm would've tried staying with her till the end if she hadn't" Seeder sighed. Chaff nodded his agreement to her assessment.

_ Katniss smiled mischievously. "This alliance is a perfect way to put my plan into motion." Haulm looked at her with curiosity. "Well, don't leave me in suspense Kitty Kat. What's this plan of yours?" Katniss ignored his question, to favor him with a glare. "I'm sleeping in the trees; it is the safest place from the Careers at night. I don't care what you do; meet me here in the morning if you want." She climbed up the tree again; Haulm looked at her in awe again. "By the way: Do. Not. Call. Me. Kitty. Kat." He chuckled as she glared at him. "Whatever, you say little squirrel." He laughed warmly at her answering huff and went to find someplace safe to camp out at._

The mentors laughed, "Those two are a riot together." Chaff chuckled.

Finnick looked at Haymitch curiously, "What do you think the little Hell Kat has planned?"

Haymitch took a huge drink, "Hell if I know, Pretty Boy."

_"So, what's this plan of yours?" Haulm asked his little spitfire ally the next morning. Ignoring his question to ask her own, "Did anyone ever tell you how annoying it is that you sleep too much?" Haulm chuckles "And how many times do I have to tell you to retract the claws, Kitty Kat?" Katniss glares. _

Everyone bursts into laughter, "I think I will miss their banter when they eventually part ways" Chaff chuckles. All he got in response to his comment was nods of agreement.

_"Whatever, while you were sleeping like the dead four more tributes died, we made it to the final eight and I got us food. Here, you can have the rabbit and the fish. I've already eaten." Haulm was surprised but excited at the prospect of fresh meat. "How did you catch the rabbit?" She shrugged, "Snares."_

Everyone shook their heads, "It's like she doesn't even realize how impressive that was."

Finnick says baffled by the little Hell Kat's nonchalance towards her own achievements.

_"Now, my plan is too trick seven into a trap before the careers find them because my weapon is much less painful than theirs will be." Katniss pulled out a bunch of berries from her pack. "Coming from District Eleven, I am assuming you know what these are?" She asked with a smirk. "Nightlock." Haulm whispered stunned. "Exactly, here's what we are going to do: Ahead of us is District Seven they tried killing me earlier this morning but they remained close by so I am going to run screaming across their path drop the berries and a squirrel since it's obvious they are starving they will fall for it pretty easily. You will be chasing after me with your knife out in plain sight. Then once we are out of their line of vision we will hide in the bushes and watch as it all unfolds." Katniss explained smugly. Haulm stared at her wide-eyed his jaw opening and closing but no words coming out. "That's brilliant" Katniss smirked at him "Like I said I couldn't leave strategy to you, if I did you could get us killed." _

"Well, I be damned Sweetheart." Haymitch slurred impressed.

"At this point, I don't care if she kills my tributes it's obvious she's smarter than the two of them combined and the did stupidly try to kill her first." Johanna said snidely.

"Aww, did the mean scary JoJo get attached to the little Hell Kat?" Finnick teased.

The District 7 Mentor glared at him but didn't answer causing Finnick to smirk smugly at her.

"I'm impressed that she used Nightlock as a weapon" Cecelia commented.

Haymitch snorts, "No, Sweetheart used their own starvation against them, she recognizes that every tribute either has more strength, height, weight, or is generally older then her. So, she used their biggest weakness against them-Hunger. She truly is pulling a _hunger game_ on her opponents and the Nightlock is the way she's doing it." Haymitch explained, finally figuring out her plan. Now, he's curious if it will play out the way Katniss is planning for it too.

* * *

_The plan went off without a hitch as they heard two identical __**BOOMS**__, as they were walking away they heard two more __**BOOMS**__. "Four left" Katniss whispered. Haulm looked at her sadly, "Be safe, little squirrel." Katniss nodded "You too, if I don't win I expect you too." Haulm looked at her devastated, but she didn't seem to notice. "Back at you, Kitty Kat" He laughed one last time at her glare. Haulm watched as she scampered off into a tree before running into the opposite direction._

Seeder sighed sadly.

"I hope it doesn't come down to the two of them."

The others nodded sadly and silently agreeing.

* * *

_"Katniss…Katniss" Haulm whispered her name weekly. Katniss jumped down from her tree and landed gracefully just to have him collapse into her arms. "You…have to…win…Kitty Kat" Tears ran down her face as she nodded her head. "Music…reminds me…of home…will you sing?" Katniss let a sob escape her lips before she began to sing:_

**_'Cause every moment I'm with you it's like I'm holding on to heaven_**

**_And if forever never comes then I will hold on 'Cause every moment I'm with you_**

**_It's like I'm holding on to heaven….._**

Seeder and Cecelia were openly crying. Johanna tried to hide her tears. Chaff, Finnick, & Haymitch themselves had to fight off tears. But all stared at Katniss on the screen as her mesmerizing voice filled their ears.

"Her voice is so pretty. Don't you think, Finn?" Annie whispered staring at the screen. Everyone looked at her in shock. They didn't even notice her and Mags until Annie spoke up.

"Annie?" Finnick looked at her in surprise that she was finally speaking.

"I don't want her die, Finn. She's too special to die. Don't you think, Finn?" Annie asked tearfully her eyes still had that lost glazed look in them.

Finnick sighed heavily, "Yeah, she is." Finnick said hoarsely. Annie spoke, she finally made progress, and he had little Katniss Everdeen to thank for it. Finnick hoped a miracle would happen and the little Hell Kat lives long enough for him to thank her for giving him back Annie even if it's for a short time.

_Haulm smiled softly at her and shakily brought her hand to his lips to kiss before he gasped loudly._ _Katniss wiped her tears, as she got up; her eyes had a fiery determination as she headed to the Cornucopia where the last remaining Career was left dying of blood poisoning. Spatha Dearborn jumped up wildly and started to carelessly fling her sword. Katniss approached her like you would approach a wild animal. "I have no weapons; you could kill me before I even touched you." Katniss said quietly. _

"What is she doing? What is she brainless?" Johanna snapped out, even though the words may have been harsh, her voice was clearly full of panic. Everyone shushed her.

_Spatha chuckled darkly, "Very true, little girl." Katniss held out Nightlock, "My mother is a healer; these will help with the pain while you wait for the hovercraft to collect you." Spatha tackled her eagerly and stuffed the berries into her mouth. As she collapsed, Katniss shook her head at the dead Career._

"Holy Shit." Finnick, Johanna, & Chaff said together stunned.

"She did it." Seeder & Cecelia gasped in shocked awe.

Annie and Mags smiled widely, full of genuine happiness.

_"You, know that old saying 'Never, take candy from strangers'? Well, the same thing could be said about berries."_

Everyone let out weak chuckles still deeply shocked by Katniss' win.

_Claudius Templesmith shouts above her. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the youngest victor in Hunger Games history. Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen — tribute of District Twelve!"_

"Well, I'll be damned. She actually managed to pull it off. That's my _Sweetheart_." Haymitch smirked at Katniss' image on the screen before finishing his drink.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think? Let me know by reviews please lol

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	8. 74th HG: What doesn't kill you

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** _Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress, Aliyaahhhh, Kiera-House M.D., Everlarkglee4ever, InLoveWithHG, ABigFan, & Em_**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS:** _Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress_, _Everlarkglee4ever, InLoveWithHG, Brenna13, DaddysGirl4, XxxImNotOkayxxx, LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever, U53RN4M3, AlexisFlanagan.33, ___****TigreMalabarista,**_** Juniepoenie, **__**AshLikesCash, ICELENE714, vnienhuis**_**_, LuckyDuckyPomLuv, Aliyaahhhh, & Kiera-House M.D._**

BEST REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **_Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress_**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

**AN:** There's a poll on my profile asking who is your favorite OC in this story? Go vote please and thanks :)

It should be up there it might now I'm figuring it out lol

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NOT MINE! This chap sorta sticks to canon HG lol.

**Chapter Seven**

_The 74__th__ Hunger Games: What Doesn't Kill You…_

Katniss quickly unbuckled herself from the tree, somehow her fumbling fingers release the buckle and she falls to the ground in a heap, still snarled in the sleeping bag. There's no time for any kind of packing. Fortunately, her backpack and water bottle are already in the bag, Katniss quickly shoves the belt in, hoists the bag over her shoulder, and flees. The world has transformed to flame and smoke. Burning branches crack from trees and fall in showers of sparks at her feet.

All Katniss can do is follow the others, the rabbits and deer and she even spots a wild dog pack shooting through the woods. Katniss trusts their sense of direction because their instincts are sharper than any human's. But they are much faster; flying through the underbrush gracefully while Katniss' boots catch on roots and fallen tree limbs, that there's no way she can keep the same pace as them. The heat is horrible, but worse than the heat is the smoke, which threatens to suffocate her at any moment. Katniss pulls the top of her shirt up over her nose, grateful to find it soaked in sweat, and it offers a thin veil of protection.

Katniss runs, choking, the bag banging against her back, her face cut with branches that materialize from the gray haze without warning, because Katniss knows she is supposed to be running. The Gamemakers clearly decided today was to slow; things have been too quiet today. No deaths, perhaps no fights at all. The audience in the Capitol will be getting bored, claiming that these Games are verging on dullness. This is the one thing the Games must not do.

Katniss knows that better than most, _However, I still am baffled by their decision for the 72nd Games Arena. The water wasn't as exciting as this fire is; must be a personal gift from the Gamemakers for me. Oh, Joy. How thoughtful of them to be ironic_, Katniss thought to herself sardonically. This fire is designed to flush the non-Career tributes out, to drive them towards the Career for entertainment naturally. It may not be the most original device in Hunger Games history has seen, but it's very, very effective.

Katniss hurdles over a burning log, but not high enough unfortunately. The tail end of her jacket catches on fire and she has to stop to rip it from her body and stamp out the flames. But Katniss doesn't dare to leave the jacket, scorched and smoldering as it is, she takes the risk of shoving it in her sleeping bag, hoping the lack of air will quell what she didn't extinguish. This is all she has, what she can carry on her back, and it's little enough to survive with.

In a matter of minutes, Katniss throat and nose were burning; the coughing begins soon after and her lungs begin to feel as if they are actually being cooked. Discomfort turns to distress until each breath sends a searing pain through her chest. She manages to take cover under a stone outcropping just as the vomiting begins, and she loses her meager supper and whatever water has remained in her stomach. Katniss knows she needs to keep moving, but she's trembling and lightheaded now, gasping for air.

Katniss allows herself about a spoonful of water to rinse out her mouth and spits, and then take a few swallows from her bottle. _You get one minute_, Katniss thinks to herself. _One minute to rest_. She takes the time to reorder my supplies, wad up the sleeping bag, and messily stuff everything into the backpack.

_Where are the Gamemakers driving me? Back to the lake? To a whole new terrain filled with new dangers? I had just found a few hours of peace at the pond when this attack began. Would there be any way I could travel parallel to the fire and work my way back there, to a source of water at least?_ Katniss thinks furiously to herself, trying to figure out the Gamemakers next plan before they make their next move. The wall of fire must have an end and it won't burn indefinitely. Not because the Gamemakers couldn't keep it fueled but because, again, that would invite accusations of boredom from the audience.

Katniss just decided to try and loop back around, although it will require miles of travel away from the inferno and then a very circuitous route back, when the first fireball blasts into the rock about two feet from the Girl on Fire's head. Katniss springs out from under the ledge, energized by renewed fear. The fireball hits a tree off to her left, engulfing it in flames. To remain still is death. Katniss was barely on her feet before the third ball hits the ground where she was lying, sending a pillar of fire up behind her. Time loses meaning now as Katniss frantically try to dodge the attacks.

_There's no time to judge if a move is the correct one. When there's a hiss, I act or die. _

A lifetime of watching the Hunger Games lets Katniss know that certain areas of the arena are rigged for certain attacks; plus her own experience as both tribute and mentor.

_And that if I can just get away from this section, I might be able to move out of reach of the launchers._ Katniss muscles react, only not fast enough this time. The fireball crashes into the ground at her side, but not before it skids across her right calf.

Without thinking, Katniss rips away the remaining fabric with her bare hands, she sits on the ground, a few yards from the blaze set off by the fireball. "The girl who was on fire. Indeed" Katniss said sarcastically, grimacing at the pain in her calf.

_I should draw my knife as a precaution, but I doubt my ability to hold it for long. The pain in my hands can in no way compete with that in my calf. I hate burns, have always hated them, even a small one gotten from pulling a pan of bread from the oven. It is the worst kind of pain to me, but I have never experienced anything like this. _

Katniss was in such intense pain she didn't even notice that she was in the pool until she was ankle-deep. _Isn't that what my mother always says? The first treatment for a burn is cold water? That it draws out the heat? But she means minor burns. Probably she'd recommend it for my hands. But what of my calf? Then I remember my mother saying that if a burn's severe, the victim might not even feel pain because the nerves would be destroyed_.

Encouraged by this, Katniss sits up and swings her leg in front of her. The flesh is a brilliant red covered with blisters. Katniss forces herself to take deep, slow breaths, feeling quite certain the cameras are on her face.

_I can't show weakness at this injury. Not if I want help. Pity does not get you aid. Admiration at your refusal to give in does. Water and time will probably be all I have to work with._ Katniss spots some water plants with edible roots and make a small meal with her last piece of rabbit. She sips water and watches the sun make its slow arc across the sky.

_If the Careers want me, let them find me_, Katniss thinks before drifting into a stupor. _Let them find me, it's not like I was plan on winning_ _but I won't go out without a fight._

* * *

And find her, they do. It's lucky for the people who are rooting for Katniss to survive that she's ready to move on because when she's hear the feet, she has less than a minute head start. Evening has begun to fall. The moment Katniss awakes, her survival instincts take over despite her plans for the Games. She's up and running, splashing across the pool, flying into the underbrush.

Katniss' leg slows her down, but she senses her pursuers are not as speedy as they were before the fire, either. Katniss hears their coughs, their raspy voices calling to one another. Katniss does what she does best and picks a high tree and begins to climb. If running hurt, climbing is agonizing because it requires not only exertion but direct contact of her hands on the tree bark. Katniss is fast, though, and by the time they've reached the base of the tree, she's twenty feet up.

For a moment, the Careers and Katniss stop and survey one calms down, when recognizing the fact that none of the Careers could ever make the climb, so she smiles. Katniss hears the sharp intake of breath from both Cato and Marvel after she smiles.

_What the hell is that about?,_ Katniss wonders.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss calls down cheerfully, with a huge smirk plastered on her face. This takes them aback, but Katniss knows the crowd will love it.

"Well enough, Beautiful." Cato said with a cocky grin on his face. Katniss grimaces at the term of endearment leaving his mouth.

"Yourself?" He asks.

Katniss' grey eyes sparkle with mischief as she answers, "It's been a bit warm for my taste."

Then she smirks before continuing, "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

Cato leers at her before answering, "Think I will." Cato says arrogantly. Katniss gives Cato time to hoist himself into the tree before she begins to climb again.

"Now, now, little squirrel. There's no reason for you to run I won't hurt you…well not without making sure you enjoy yourself first." Cato said the leer obvious in his voice. Katniss scoffed in disgust. She's another thirty feet in the air when she hears the crack and look down to see Cato flailing as he and a branch go down. He hits the ground hard and then he gets back to his feet, swearing like a fiend. Katniss couldn't help but snicker at the arrogant boy from District 2.

Cato glares at her, but there's an obvious red tint on his cheeks. Glimmer scales the tree until the branches begin to crack under her feet and then has the good sense to stop, by the time Katniss is at least eighty feet high up in the tree. Glimmer tries throwing a knife at Katniss and fails so miserably both Clove and Katniss let out scoffs of disgust at Glimmer's so-called 'attempt' at knife-throwing. The girl from 2 and the past Victor from 12 give each glares at having the same reaction. But, then a smug grin blooms on Katniss' face as she recalls training.

_Wonder, if Clovie-ikins remembers I bested her at the knife-throwing station?_ Based on how Clove Isenhower's scowl darkens, Katniss knows that she does, plus the fact she missed Katniss during the bloodbath.

"Hey, Clovie-ikins? I never did thank you for the knife, I appreciate it. It's been real useful." Katniss taunted her voice cocky. Clove's expression was murderous,

"Why you little bitch-"

Katniss cut her off with smug laughter, "Oh, little one. You are three inches shorter than me and a year younger than me. That makes you the little bitch and me the big bitch in the Arena. If I do die in the Arena I doubt you'll be the one to kill me. Keep dreaming, kid." What, Clove does next causes Katniss to howl in laughter, she pouts like Tel does when Katniss sends him to bed without singing him to sleep.

"Oh, little one. You're adorable when you pout." Katniss taunts. Clove glares at her fellow Careers as they snickered behind her.

"You're right about one thing, Beautiful. She won't be the one to kill you," Clove pouts again as Cato addresses Katniss, he continues, "That will be my pleasure and only mine. You can count on that, Firegirl." Cato smirks, but Katniss rolls her eyes unimpressed.

"What I can count one is my track record with District 2 tributes, you know the fact I'm the one who finishes them off." Katniss smirks at him, Cato glares. Then, the Careers regroup on the ground and she can hear them growling conspiratorially among themselves, furious that Katniss has made them look foolish. But twilight has arrived and their window of attack on her is closing.

Finally, Katniss hears Clove say harshly, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

_Well, she's right about that, I'm not going nowhere_. All the relief from the pool water has gone, leaving Katniss to feel the full potency of her burns. She scoots down to a fork in the tree and clumsily prepares for bed, puts on her jacket and lays out her sleeping bag. Belts herself in and try to keep from moaning. The heat of the bag is too much for her leg, Katniss cuts a slash in the fabric and hangs her calf out in the open air. She drizzles water on the wound and her hands.

_All my bravado is gone. I'm weak from pain and hunger but can't bring myself to eat. Even if I can last the night, what will the morning bring_?

* * *

The eyes of some animal peer at her from the neighboring tree — a possum maybe — catching the firelight from the Careers' torches. Suddenly, Katniss is up on one elbow. Those are no possum's eyes, I know their glassy reflection too well. In fact, those are not animal eyes at all, in the last dim rays of light, Katniss makes her out, watching her silently from between the branches. Rue.

_How long has she been here? The whole time probably. Still and unobserved as the action unfolded beneath her. Perhaps she headed up her tree shortly before I did, hearing the pack was so close._ For a while the two girls hold each other's gaze. Then, without even rustling a leaf, her little hand slides into the open and points to something above Katniss' head, Tracker Jackers' nest.

_If I can drop it down on them, I may be able to escape. But I'll risk my life in the process. Of course, I'll never be able to get in close enough to the actual nest to cut it free. I'll have to saw off the branch at the trunk and send the whole thing down. The serrated portion of my knife should be able to manage that. But can my hands? And will the vibration from the sawing raise the swarm? And what if the Careers figure out what I'm doing and move their camp? That would defeat the whole purpose._ Katniss realizes that the best chance she has to do the sawing without drawing notice will be during the anthem. That could begin any time.

Katniss drags herself out of the bag, make sure her knife is secured in her belt, and begins to make her way up the in itself is dangerous since the branches are becoming precariously thin even for Katniss, but she perseveres. When she reaches the limb that supports the nest, the humming becomes more distinctive. But it's still oddly subdued if these are tracker jackers.

_It's the smoke_, Katniss thinks, _It's sedated them_.

With that resolve, Katniss takes her hair out of her braid so her face will be better covered, she takes the pair of leather gloves from the backpack and slips them on for protection. The seal of the Capitol shines above her and the anthem blares out. It's now or never, Katniss thinks, and begin to saw. Blisters burst on her right hand as she awkwardly drags the knife back and forth.

Once she's got the groove, the work requires less effort but is almost more than she can handle. Katniss grits her teeth and saw away occasionally glancing at the sky to register that there were no deaths today. Which, isn't good, that gives Katniss less time to saw. But the anthem's running out and Katniss was only three quarters of the way through the wood when the music ends, the sky goes dark, and she's forced to stop. She's decides to leave the rest for morning.

In the faint light of the Careers' torches, she inches back down to her fork to find the best surprise she's ever had. Sitting on her sleeping bag is a small plastic pot attached to a silver parachute. _M_

_y first gift from a sponsor! Haymitch must have had it sent in during the anthem._

Katniss smirks before softly saying, "It took you my third games for you to finally send a sponsor gift, huh, _Sugar_? Guess, we know who's the better mentor is, don't we, Sugar?" Katniss chuckles softly before opening it to find burn ointment.

"Oh, Haymitch," Katniss whispers. "Thank you." Katniss doesn't want to think about which sponsors helped her get this and why. Instead, she treated her burns and wrapped the pot in the parachute, then she nestles it safely away in her pack. Now that the pain has eased, it's all Katniss can do to reposition herself in her bag before she plunges into sleep.

* * *

A bird perched just a few feet from Katniss alerts her that a new day is dawning. In the gray morning light, Katniss examines her hands. The medicine has transformed all the angry red patches to a soft baby-skin pink.

Her leg is still inflamed, but that burn was far deeper. Katniss applies another coat of medicine and quietly pack up her gear. Whatever happens, she's going to have to move and move fast.

Katniss also make herself eat a cracker and a strip of beef and drink a few cups of water. Katniss looks down to see all of the Career pack passed, and then she looks around for Rue to warn her.

"Rue!" Katniss whispered, pointing to the nest and made a sawing motion. Rue nodded and began leaping from tree to tree gracefully, like she was flying.

Katniss stared at her in awe, "Whoa, deju vu. If I'm a little squirrel then she's a little bird" Katniss comments before finishing sawing at the nest, she manages to only get stinged once on the neck.

She pauses it to witness the chaos she caused, she smirked before pulling out the stinger, quickly took off the gloves so she could scamper from tree to tree. When she was a good distance away, she tied herself to another tree before the Tracker Jacker venom overtook her.

* * *

Katniss woke up, filling a little better, confused from her hallucinations but decides to focus on building her strength up. She drinks left over water and moves on hunting on the way. After about an hour, Katniss finds a stream, shallow but wide, and more than sufficient for her needs. The suns hot and severe, so while she waits for her water to purify before she decides to clean herself off. Refreshed, Katniss treat her burns again, braids back her hair, and dress in the damp clothes, knowing the sun will dry them soon enough.

Following the stream against its current seems the smartest course of action. Katniss is traveling uphill now, which she prefers, with a source of fresh water not only for herself but possible game. Katniss easily take out a strange bird that must be some form of wild turkey plus two rabbits.

Anyway, it looks plenty edible to her. Katniss builds a small fire to cook the meat, betting that dusk will help conceal the smoke and she can quench the fire by nightfall. She cleans the game, taking extra care with the bird, but there's nothing alarming about it. Once the feathers are plucked, it's no bigger than a chicken, but it's plump and firm. Katniss just placed the first lot over the coals when she hears the twig snap.

It's Rue. "You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances," Katniss says softly. For a moment, no response. Then one of Rue's eyes edges around the trunk.

"You want me for an ally?"

Katniss smiled softly at her, "Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it little bird."

Rue grinned at the nickname before shyly asking, "Why?"

Katniss grinned at her sweetly before saying, "Not only do you remind me of my little duck but you remind me of myself during my first games. And besides, why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway"

Rue grins a little at that, "You saved me first during the bloodbath."

Katniss shakes her head, "I put you in danger with my birdcall in the first place."

Rue bounces on her feet, "That's okay, that birdcall was totally awesome. The Careers were so baffled it was funny." Rue giggles, causing Katniss to laugh in return. Rue's stomach growls

"You hungry?"

Rue nods tentatively. Katniss hears another twig snap and sees a flash of red hair.

"I've already had two kills today, I have more than enough to share. Come on out, Foxface. There's a rabbit for you, too." Rue and Foxface stare at her in shock.

"You aren't going to kill me?" Foxface asks surprised.

"After, I saved you in the bloodbath? Why, would I do that?" Vixen Ripley aka Foxface studied the infamous fiery girl before her critically.

"The question I want to know is why did you save me during the bloodbath?"

Katniss sighed, "Here, you two sit down and eat. You two are the smallest and the youngest and need your strength."

Both younger girls from District 5 and District 11 sat down by the fire each taking a rabbit.

"I'm sure you two know I have sisters your ages, but what you don't know is I have no plan on winning these games."

They stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Rue asked upset. Foxface looked intrigued.

Katniss smiles sadly at them, "I've already won twice it's highly unlikely to win for a third time. I volunteered twice for my sisters to protect them from this. The two of you remind me of them, how could I win and survive the guilt of little girls like you dying?"

Foxface pouted, which caused Katniss' lips to twitch in amusement.

"I'm not little, I'm two years younger than you."

Katniss smiles, "Whatever, you say little fox."

Vixen couldn't help but feel comfort from the familiar nickname.

"My brother, Crevan calls me that" Vixen smiles wistfully.

Katniss smirks, "You're family must loves foxes. Vixen and Crevan both mean fox."

Foxface beamed, "They are the most intelligent animal there is, we have two as pets."

Rue and Katniss looked at the District 5 girl like she was insane.

"Hey, if you know my name, why do you call me Foxface?" Vixen asked.

Katniss shrugged, "It suits you"

Vixen/Foxface smirks, "Of course, it does. I'm the smartest tribute here." She stated proudly. Rue giggles at her arrogant behavior.

Katniss just laughs, "I believe that Foxface. So, allies?" Foxface nods.

Rue beams, "I was hoping to be your ally, it's why I followed you during training." Katniss stared at the little girl with interest.

"Why'd you want to be my ally little bird?"

Foxface snorts at the stupid question, "You're the _Katniss Everdeen_! Why else?" Katniss rolls her eyes.

"That's not why though! Haulm, was my cousin! Our whole family loves you! His little brother Hugo has a crush on you, he's my age. Haylee and Henlee, his twin sisters are nine, they really adore you. The whole family gets together on Reaping day to sing the song you sang to him." Rue gushed out, smiling softly at Katniss. The past Victor's eyes began to water.

"Oh, Rue. That means a lot little bird."

"Katniss, would you sing for me?" Rue asked shyly.

Katniss looked up at her teary eyed, "It's settled for Haulm, I'm making sure you are going to win this. I'll sing something to encourage you and you shouldn't count yourself out, little bird. I was your age after all when I won the first time." Katniss started singing before Rue could respond:

_You know I dream in color and do the things I want, you think you got the best of me, think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone, think you left me broken down, think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

Katniss playing around pulled Rue up standing, and jokingly fixed her posture, causing the little girl to giggle.

Katniss grabs Rue's arms and starts forcing her to dance, Rue's giggles were as heart-warming as Prim's. Then, she grab's Foxface hand, who doesn't look as amused as Rue just like Sia when Katniss tries to get her to dance.

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, you didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging, you try to break me, but you see, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

Katniss flexed the muscles in her arms as she sang this causing Rue to giggle. Foxface looked at the older girl like she was crazy.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

By this time Rue and Foxface both decided let go and let themselves act their ages and started dancing with Katniss.

* * *

Rue gasped in awe, "You're voice is more amazing in person."

Foxface looked amused as Katniss blushed at Rue's compliment.

Katniss uncomfortable decided to change the subject, "So, besides the two of you, there are two others that I want to win. Peeta and Thresh, speaking of Peeta, do you guys know where he is?"

Rue was the one who answered, "He's in an alliance with Thresh and the crippled boy from 10. I think both of them wanted to give Bantu from District 10 a fighting chance." Katniss smiled, feeling proud of Peeta's goodness, he deserves to live but Katniss knows he won't let her help him. Then the three began plotting, planning, and sharing stories about their Districts.

The girls decided to get some sleep, since Foxface couldn't climb trees she decided to head back to her previous hiding spot with the promise to meet them there in the morning.

"Be careful, little fox." Katniss said softly.

Vixen smiled from ear to ear at that and responded with a, "You too, Firefly."

Katniss and Rue laughed, "Gotta say haven't heard that one before." Katniss said amused. Vixen smirked before taking off. As, Rue and Katniss settled in Katniss' sleeping in a tree.

Rue whispered a, "Katniss?"

Katniss smiled with her eyes closed Rue sounded like Prim.

"Yeah, little bird?" Rue giggled softly.

"Thank you, Katniss."

The older girl swallowed thickly before responding with a, "You have nothing to thank me for, little bird."

_I just hope I can save you, Rue. For Haulm._ Katniss thought desperately to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Awww tell me what you guys think?! I don't want to beg for reviews but this is the eight chapter and this awesome story (in my opinion) hasn't even gotten twenty yet lol

SONG: What doesn't kill you (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson

Rd, Enjoy, & Review :)


	9. Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes II

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:**Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress, Kiera-House M.D., Everlarkglee4ever, TheLovelyOne, & Chloe BHAFC**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **candyapple162, SilentMockingjay, dll10, ItsNanna, Roser av Ild, Lifeasitisknown, & ms. CaroLinne**

BEST REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **_Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress_**

* * *

**MissKi: **First off _"I hate how you make Katniss seem like she is fine after going into the Hunger Games twice. With all the death and __bloodshed she has seen she has to be at least somewhat conflicted."_ HELLO! SHE'S STATED SEVERAL TIMES SHE WANTS PEETA/RUE/FOXFACE/THRESH TO WIN! How is that not conflicted to you? Second off, calling her 'perfect' don't you remember her overreaction to Peetas declaration? That's not prefect that's being over melodramatic and rage issues she maybe a badass shes not perfect tho lol Last, she's not the same since the beginning of the story she has more people she cares about plus at this point she's basically suicidal because of the scars being forced into prostition and her past Hungar Games.

I will say this you have a point maybe I should include more of her thought process like I do with the other mentors.

**However, this story was written by my cousin who passed away I will be finishing it for her but I'm not changing the chapters she wrote that would be a dishonor to her memory.**

**Thanks for your imput sorry if I seemed aggressive but this story was by my late cousins so I'm protective of it!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

**Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes II**

_71__st__ Hunger Games_

Haymitch was drinking as Dante and Ember arrived at breakfast, he was also watching Katniss, who looked relieved at their arrival.

_Geez, they don't really think they have a chance do they_? Haymitch thought snidely to himself, when he noticed the siblings looking at him pointedly. Everyone's attention turned towards Katniss when she scoffed.

_Aw, Sweetheart's got somethin' to say. This should be amusing_, Haymitch thought giddily to himself.

"If you are waiting for him to begin mentoring you, don't hold your breath" Effie let a little surprise giggle.

_And there's those famous claws! Little slow on the sass today, huh, Sweetheart?_

Haymitch chuckled, "Still, pissed about last year sweetheart?"

As he watched Katniss rolling her eyes at him, Haymitch couldn't stop thinking, _Don't lose that fire when they die, Sweetheart. Not everyone can survive, like you can._

"Just shut up and finish your drink, Haymitch"

He smirked at her before raising his bottle to her, _As you wish, Sweetheart._

"First, thing your prep teams aren't to be messed with. They have torture devices that will make you pretty for Capitol standards and if you complain the experience will be worse. With, me so far?"

_Huh, not a bad start, Sweetheart._

Katniss continued. "Alright, I will be blunt with you two, chances of survival is incredibly slim and I can only focus on one of you. I am assuming you want it to be Ember?" Katniss asked looking directly at Dante who nodded while avoiding Ember's eyes.

"Alright, I know Ember is the fastest runner on the track team and both of you are good with knifes. I know Dante is one of the better wrestlers and I've seen him help your cousins handle the heavy bags of flour at the bakery. So, hide your strength and affinity with knifes. Always, let the other tributes underestimate you but during your private sessions with the gamemakers hold nothing back. Still with me?" Katniss asked, not noticing Effie's and Haymitch's impressed looks.

_Damn, the Sweetheart is just full of surprises. With, her help the tributes might make it pass the bloodbath but they still won't win. They don't have what it takes. Don't go getting attached, Sweetheart._

"Focus, on the survival training because in the end it's all about staying alive. For, the interviews: Ember, use your looks be bubbly and flirty. Dante, you are as hostile as Gale and me to everyone that's not related to you so it would be in your best interest to talk about Ember go for the protective older sibling angle. It's the angle I used last year and the Capitol loved it. Any questions? Can you remember all of that?" They nodded.

"Good. Once you two are done, you'll need to head down to the Remake Center." They both left and Effie soon followed.

_How long will it take her to realize no kid from District 12 stands a chance in these Games? It took 24 years for someone like Sweetheart to be reaped, a survivor, already a true Victor in the sense she knows the only person who guarantee her own survival is herself. That made her the exception, which made her a fighter; it's what makes the Sweetheart special._

Katniss finally noticed Haymitch studying her. "What?" She glared as Haymitch smirked at her.

"Look, at you sweetheart being all mentor-like. Except, you overloaded them with information there at the end" He slurred the words, as Katniss gave him the-are-you-really-that stupid-or-just-drunk-look?

She rolled her eyes and sighed sadly as she said, "For all they know, is that they could be dead in a week. Do you really think they are going to forget any of their last moments? Especially the ones that could help their survival?"

_Damn, the Sweetheart is never going to stop surprising me is she?_

"Good point there, Sweetheart."

_I __don't think anyone can forget any moment they spend with you, Sweetheart. Just don't drown in guilt when they die, there's nothing you can do to save them._

* * *

Finnick Odair walked into the Main Viewing Room, to see Johanna rolling her eyes at Chaff and Haymitch drinking.

_No, surprise there_, Finnick thought drily to himself. He looked around for Katniss and didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey, Haymitch, where's the little Hell Kat at?"

Haymitch snorts and shakes his head, "Sweetheart, locked herself in the private viewing room. Wouldn't let me in. Which is probably for the best because the last time I tried to talk sense into her that the kids will die no matter what she does, Sweetheart responded with a, 'If you don't leave my sight right now, I will castrate you with one of my knives. Got that, _Sugar_?' Sweetheart's a little touchy right now, if she wants to wallow in that room by herself, who am I stop her?" Haymitch slurred.

Chaff and Finnick laughed deeply.

Johanna snickered, "Sounds like the kid has you whipped, drunkface."

Finnick chuckled, "Don't tell me the little Hell Kat has you terrified of her claws."

Chaff smirked at Haymitch, " Yeah, I agree. I think you're afraid of the little angel, old buddy."

Haymitch glared at them as they laughed louder.

"Sweetheart, is as far from being an angel as one can get." Haymitch grumbled drunkenly.

The three other Victors howled in laughter as they noticed Haymitch didn't deny being afraid of Katniss.

* * *

_The 71st Hunger Games has begun, Dante dived towards a bag of knifes and chucked one at Brett Chance from District Two who was running towards Ember. Dante threw his sister over his shoulder and ran into the rain forest; he looked behind him to see Nyssa Guiles from District Four getting ready to throw a spear at him and threw a knife at her throat._

* * *

The Victors looked at the Screen in surprise. Cecelia, Seeder, and Mags joined them in the Main Viewing room.

"Never expected that the boy would kill a Career, let alone two." Haymitch slurred.

"I think if we learned anything from last year about District 12 is that sibling love and devotion can make the innocent the most dangerous." Cecelia said wisely. Her fellow Victors looked up at her in surprise but they all looked thoughtful.

Attention turned towards Haymitch as he snorted, "Only if they are from the Seam, it might be the poorer part of District 12 but they value love and family much more than those from the Town. Hell, everyone knows the Baker's wife is an abusive bitch."

Not knowing how to respond to that, everyone's attention turned towards the screen again.

* * *

_As soon as they found a good resting spot for the night, a silver parachute flew down; it was a basket full of food and water. Dante and Ember smiled widely, "Thank you, Katniss" Dante whispered into the night. Ember laughed, "Suck up" Dante just threw a grape at her as the dead tributes began filling the sky._

* * *

Johanna laughed, "Looks like, Kitty Kat has an admirer."

Haymitch snickered, "Sweetheart didn't even notice it but the boy would have never done anything about it even if he was never reaped. He's friends with that hunting partner of hers, Gabe or something." He slurred.

Finnick smirked, "I think you mean, Gale. The little Hell Kat mentioned him during her Games. Who is he to her?"

Haymitch laughed, "He's keeps away all of Sweetheart's admirers. Everyone back in District 12 is taking bets on when they will get together and when they will get married."

For, some reason he couldn't figure out that statement bothered Finnick.

"What do you mean by hunting partner?" Seeder asked curiously.

Haymitch lowered his voice, "After, Sweetheart's father died in a mining accident when she was eleven, her mother fell into depression and left her children to fend for themselves. Naturally, Sweetheart wasn't going to let her family waste away, so she took up head of the family. Her father had taught her how to hunt, how to use a bow, and gather edible plants. She met that Gabe boy in the woods and even though she doesn't need to now she continues to hunt because she is the better hunter. And Sweetheart wants to help him feed his family and apparently the boy is too proud to just accept money."

Johanna looked at him curiously, "How do you know all of that, drunkface? Kitty Kat doesn't strike as someone who likes talking about herself."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "Of course, Sweetheart didn't tell me any of that. After, she won the Games, her family moved into the house next to mine naturally, and her siblings for some unknown reason came to my house one day. Sia, the second oldest that Sweetheart calls her little butterfly channeled her older sister's spunk by saying, 'You may have played a part in bringing Kat home but you still disgust me.' Then, she went about cleaning my house as Tel climbed my lap and Prim went on to tell me about Sweetheart with Sia throwing in some stories. Apparently, the three little tykes think annoying me is fun. I'm convinced Sweetheart put them up to it, she's evil enough." Haymitch grumbled unconvincingly.

Johanna snickered, "She really did melt your cold heart, didn't she, drunkface?"

Haymitch glared at her and the others as they started laughing.

* * *

"I still have my strongest Career in the Game. I could see him winning." Finnick commented. Mags nodded her head next to him.

"Looks like I'm out." Johanna said uncaringly as she saw both her tributes in the night sky during the death count.

Cecelia sighed sadly, as her fallen boy tribute's picture was shown "My girl is still going strong."

Seeder and Chaff exhaled, "Walter is still alive, that's good." Walter Sniles was Seeder's grandson.

Haymitch made a noise of disbelief, "I can't remember the last time both of my tributes made it past the bloodbath."

Finnick smirked at him, "I think the Hell Kat is a good luck charm."

Haymitch snorts, before taking a drink.

* * *

_Dante and Ember chuckled in disbelief. "We made it to the final eight." Ember whispered in awe. _

_"We have Katniss to thank for that." Dante said before picking up his pace again. _

_Ember scoffed, "You just think she's hot" _

_Dante shifted his feet uncomfortably; "She's thirteen!" Ember cackled at her brother's discomfort _

_"But she doesn't look it, as I'm sure you and every other boy back home have noticed. Heck, I am a year older than her but you wouldn't think so looking at the two of us" _

_Dante smirked evilly at his sister, "That's because you lack tits, baby sis." _

_Ember scowled at him before shoving him into a tree. "Jerk"_

* * *

The Victors in the Main Viewing Room laughed.

Haymitch snickered, "I really wish I could see Sweetheart's reaction to that."

In the Private Viewing Room, Katniss Everdeen was the blushing the most she has ever in her life.

* * *

_They looked behind them to see huge cat mutations ripping apart Walter Sniles from District 11, Kella Foyers from District 5, and Jade Linnet from District 1._

_"Two Careers must have been attacked at the same time as they were." Ember gushed out excitedly. _

_"Kind of don't care right now. Just run!" Dante screamed at her before running and dragging Ember to the Cornucopia. Before, they could reach the waterfall that Blaine Wells was hiding away from the mutts in. The Winthrop siblings were jumped by the horrific beasts._

_Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Seventy-First Hunger Games, Blaine Wells — tribute of District Four!"_

* * *

None of the other Victors bothered congratulating Finnick and Mags on their tribute winning.

Because all Victors know that no one really wins the Games.

And this time everyone was worried how Katniss would feel about her first set of tributes dying.

_Oh, Sweetheart what am I going to do with you? The first year is always the hardest._

"Well, damn sweetheart. You got your first tributes to the final three. That's a cause for celebration." Haymitch slurred drunkenly

_Don't let this destroy you, Sweetheart_. Haymitch reached for his bottle and found a knife lodged into between his fingers. As Katniss rushed towards her room with hot tears running down her face, Haymitch let out a "Whoa, deju vu."

_Glad to see your fire hasn't been extinguished, Sweetheart. _Haymitch thought with a morbid smile on his face.

* * *

_72__nd__ Hunger Games_

"Freesia Everdeen" Haymitch saw Katniss was in shock, he knew that wouldn't last long.

_Come on, Sweetheart. Don't do what I think you're about to do. _Haymitch pleaded in his mind.

_"_NO! I volunteer as tribute! I volunteer!" Katniss screamed furiously.

_Damnit, Sweetheart! You got out, don't go back in! Fuck, I'm not drunk enough for this. _

Everyone looked at her shocked, but the citizens of District 12 looked at her with admiration and respect.

_That's my Sweetheart, sparking a fire in everyone who meet's her. She survived once, she might just take us all by surprise and do it again. _Effie looked at her nervously.

"Katniss, dear I don't think you are eligible."

Haymitch snorted gaining everyone's attention. "Of course, she's eligible. She's 14, anyone from 12-18 can volunteer. Even, a Victor but normal victors are sane enough not to volunteer." Haymitch slurred sarcastically, _Sweetheart wouldn't be her if she didn't do this, she's not wired to sentence her sister to death when she can sacrifice herself in Sia's place._

Katniss looked at him gratefully for his help.

Effie cleared her throat, "Alright, how about applause for your female tribute-Katniss Everdeen!"

_And may the odds be ever in your favor, Sweetheart_, Haymitch thought bitterly.

* * *

Haymitch broke the silence with a snort.

"Well, sweetheart. I hope you know what you're getting into the Careers are bigger this year. Plus, that boy next you won't make it 5 minutes into the Games" Katniss glared at the drunk, as she rubbed the back of the shaken form of her co-tribute and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

As Haymitch watched her do this he had to hold in a snort, _Sweetheart's even starting to mother her opponent._

"You know what, Haymitch? Why don't you do everyone a favor and go pass out already or so help me I'll chuck another knife at you. Only, this time I won't miss."

Effie and Ted broke out in giggles.

The Avoxes made their gurgling noises that show their laughter.

Haymitch gaped at her, then smirked and started chuckling.

_You never know what words Sweetheart will say with that_ _clever, sharp tongue of hers_.

"Still, got spunk, huh, _sweetheart_?"

Katniss glared at him.

"Still, a drunk, huh, _sugar_?" She smirked at him.

Haymitch just guffawed. _T_

_hat's my girl!_ _Fuck, there won't be enough liquor for me if the Sweetheart gets herself killed. _

* * *

Haymitch smirked at Katniss who glared at him, _Not happening, Sweetheart. Why would I congratulate the boy when you're the one I want to survive?_

"Sorry, sweetheart. I used all my congratulations on you after all you might survive once again and doesn't that earn you a huge 'good going'." Haymitch slurred sarcastically. Katniss scowled at him before throwing a pillow dead on, and smacking him in the face.

Effie, Ted, and the stylists all cracked up in hysterical laughter. The Avoxes made their gurgling laughter noises.

Haymitch had a shell-shocked expression on his face.

_Damn, Sweetheart. Never do the expected, do you?_

Katniss, got up to leave but parted with a scathing comment, "Be glad, Effie confiscated my knives earlier today."

_Never lose your fire, Sweetheart._ Haymitch thought with a fond grin on his face.

* * *

**_Katniss:_**_ A lot of cuss words._

Finnick loudly, along with everyone else_. _

_That's my little Hell Kat! Wait, when did I start thinking of her as mine?_

Haymitch chortled behind him, "Sweetheart's all spunk, isn't she?"

Johanna snickered, "I think I fall in love with that kid's mouthyiness more and more."

Katniss laughed freely, the enchanting sound caused everyone to smile on reflex.

_She has the most beautiful laugh_, Finnick couldn't stop himself from thinking.

**_Katniss:_**_ I just meant, my greatest assets will always be my instincts or intuition whatever you want to call it. I will always survive, in ways I am like a phoenix. For, those that don't know phoenixes are powerful mythical fire birds. No matter what a phoenix experiences they will always rise from the ashes. I will always be there to protect me family. *the buzzer goes off*_

"Did you help her this time, Haymitch?" Chaff asked.

Haymitch snickered before he answered, "Sure, but the response I received was a '_Sugar_, if you don't stop pestering me with your so called _advice_ I'll poison your liquor supply.'"

His fellow Victors laughed, completely amused by Katniss' fiery attitude.

"Does the Hell Kat threaten you often?" Finnick asked smirking.

Haymitch shrugged before nodding with a fond smirk on his face.

Johanna snickered, "I want her to win again, just so I can personally thank her for putting drunkface in his place."

That sobered up the laughter, as they all remembered the slim chances of Katniss survival a second time.

* * *

The Victors gathered in the Main Viewing Room again.

_The 72nd Hunger Games has begun; Katniss looked at the arena and shook her __head. She knew this was going to be a short Hunger Games. Because the path to the Cornucopia was blocked by a small ocean._

"Fuck." Haymitch, Chaff, Johanna, and Finnick all cussed at the same time as the realized the Arena.

Seeder and Cecelia let out small gasps of horror.

Annie, who wanted to mentor this year because of Katniss, started crying. Annie closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, began rocking back and forth, softly chanting, "No, no, no, not her" repeatedly.

Finnick turned away from the screen to comfort her. Not noticing the surprised relief filled gasps from the others.

"Fish Brains, you might want to look at the screen again." Johanna told him. The only reason he did so, was because he heard the joy in her voice.

Annie gasped in awe, "Finn, she can swim even better than me."

Finnick stared at the screen stunned.

_The little Hell Kat, never stops fighting,_ Finnick thought in pure joy.

_"That's nineteen" Katniss whispered to herself. She heard two high-pitched girly screams and turned to see the female Careers from 2 & 4 trying to drown each other._ _Katniss rolled her eyes and continued swimming._

Chaff chuckled, causing the others to raise their eyebrows at him.

He shrugged, "The little angel rolled her eyes at the Careers pathetically fighting each other. I thought it was funny." Chaff explained.

Now everyone rolled their eyes at him, even Annie.

* * *

_Katniss stilled in the water before the male Careers spotted her, she dunked her head under the water. Katniss popped her head back up in time to see the last Careers fighting, never noticing Katniss in the water. Talwar Elden looked down at Katniss in surprise as she exited to the body of water. He chuckled darkly. "Well, well, if it isn't little Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. Looks like I get to kill you, after all I'm not going to fall for the-whole-healing-berries-trick. But before I kill you, I'm curious where did a District 12 rat such as yourself learn to swim?" Talwar looked at her in dark amusement. Katniss licked her lips before she responded, "I have many skills. Wanna see?" Before he could even react, she pounced gracefully at him like a cheetah, and killed him by pressing down on his pressure points in his neck._

Everyone stared at the screen in stunned disbelief, only Annie wasn't in shock she was just smiling softly in happiness.

"Whoa, guess Kitty Kat's claws really are dangerous." Johanna commented her voice full of awe.

Finnick stared at the screen slack-jawed, he shifted uncomfortably before turning towards Haymitch, "Do you think the little flower realizes how seductive her words were?"

Haymitch snorts and shakes his head, "Doubt, Sweetheart noticed"

_Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the second time as a winner of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen. Victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games, — tribute of District Twelve!"_

* * *

Once, everyone was done eating. Haymitch decided to break the silence.

"Pressure points and swimming? You're just full of surprises. Aren't you, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked sarcastically

_Thank god for your unpredictability, Sweetheart._

Katniss just smirked at him before throwing a knife at his fingers.

"Always, _Sugar_." Katniss answered sassily. _Y_

_eah, there's no way I'm letting Sweetheart know that surprised me again_.

Haymitch smirked, before nonchalantly saying, "I don't know about that, _Sweetheart. _You're getting kind of predictable, there."

Katniss rolled her eyes before smiling softly at him. I think that's got to be the first time she smiled at me fondly.

_Looks, like I'm growing on Sweetheart like she grew on me_.

Effie, Portia, and Cinna all exchanged 'they-are-insane-looks' without the two Victors of District 12 ever noticing.

* * *

AN: There's a poll on my profile asking who your fav OCs are pretty please vote lol and I hope this met y'alls expectations :)

Rd, Enjoy, & Review

PS: Buffy the Vampire Slayer fans? Read my fanfic **I will follow you into the dark **please and thanks!


	10. 74th HG: Here comes a lullaby

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:**Peeta's and Finnick's Mistress, Kiera-House M.D., Everlarkglee4ever, Julie-Anna12, Juniepoenie & JKFJenna**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **DeliciousBlood, JKFJenna, Seraband & Julie-Anna12**

BEST REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **Juniepoenie**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

**Chapter Eight**

_The 74__th__ Hunger Games: Here Comes a Lullaby _

"Who's left again?" Katniss asks Foxface as she was probably awake for the list of the fallen last night. Rue and herself fell asleep before they had the chance to see it.

"Marvel, Clove, Cato, Thresh, Alden from District 3, Rue, myself, your boy toy Peeta and you of course." Foxface says with a smirk on her face.

"What happened to Bantu, do you know?" Rue asked.

Foxface grimaced looking at Katniss with hesitation, "Thresh, Peeta, and Bantu were ambushed by the Careers last night. Thresh got away unscathed; Marvel tried throwing a spear at him, he batted it away like it was nothing but used it to knock Marvel unconscious before taking off. Clove killed Bantu, she was pretty sadistic I really don't want to cross her path. Cato and Peeta fought, I was surprised that your boy toy was as well matched as he was when fighting a Career but…..Cato did slice up his leg pretty bad. He's alive and hiding somewhere but….it didn't look good, firefly."

Katniss let out a shaky sigh, "We can't focus on that, if anything this motivates me more to continue with the plan to take away the Careers supplies." Katniss said with a fierce look on her face before noticing something in Rue's hands.

"What do you have you got there, little bird?"

Rue smiled sweetly, "Breakfast." She holds them out revealing three big eggs.

"What kind are those?" Foxface asked impressed by the younger girl's find.

"Not sure. There's a marshy area over that way. Some kind of water-bird," Rue answered with a shrug. It'd be nice to cook them, but none of the girls were going to risk a fire not when they had a huge chance to mess with the Careers.

The three girls suck out the insides of an egg, eat a rabbit leg and some berries. It's a good breakfast anywhere.

"You know the funny thing is that my Aunt Gemma sent my first sponsor gift after I decided to ally with you. Isn't that an interesting coincidence, huh, firefly?" Foxface asked with a sly smirk.

Katniss rolled her eyes but Rue looked at her curiously, "Aunt? Your mentor is your Aunt?"

Foxface nodded, "She's really my Great Aunt but both my parents are only children so she's been the only Aunt I've ever known. Aunt Gemma won her Games at my age."

Katniss smiles darkly.

"That seems how it works in families, it seems like an Everdeen curse to be reaped at twelve." The past Victor said bitterly.

Rue and Foxface exchanged uncomfortable glances but didn't say anything in response.

* * *

The girls were silent as they watched Katniss hunt, both younger girls were both awed and intimated by the deadly grace Katniss possessed when holding a bow in her hands.

"Katniss, even if you could get to the food, how would you get rid of it?" Rue suddenly asked. Foxface wanted to hear the older girl's answer before telling her allies about the mines.

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." Katniss pokes Rue in the belly, just like she would with Prim.

"Eat it!" Rue giggles. Foxface smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them."

Foxface snorts, "Especially since Alden from District 3 retriggered the mines. All you need to do is shoot at something in the pile that will set of all of the mines at once. I'll come with you but from another direction to show you were they are located and besides I would like to steal some supplies before you destroy them."

Foxface smirked at her allies' stunned faces.

Katniss grinned, "Nice, little fox. They don't stand a chance without their precious supplies."

The three allies trade huge grins as they dig roots, gather berries and greens, and devise a strategy in hushed voices. Katniss and Foxface learn more about Rue; the oldest of six kids, fiercely protective of her siblings, who gives her rations to the younger ones, who forages in the meadows in a district where the Peacekeepers are far less obliging than District 12's.

"There's Aloe she's ten and my best friend, Buxus he's the only boy he's eight, Liriope is six, and Calathea and Callisia are twins they're four."

Katniss smiled, "All plant names, just like how my siblings and I were named after flowers."

Rue bounced, "Katniss can be a plant too!"

Katniss and Foxface laughed at the younger girl's excitement.

"Right you are, little bird."

Foxface pouted, "I hate being the youngest and I'm the only girl! Having two protective idiot brothers is really annoying, even more so since I am the smartest out of the three of us."

Katniss and Rue snickered at this but Vixen ignored them.

"Crevan isn't so bad he's sixteen and we are pretty close but Todd is a nightmare and not as cool of a brother, he thinks since he's the oldest at eighteen he can order us to obey him….I never thought I would miss the jerk but I would give anything for them to be able to tease me again." Foxface whispered tears running down her face, Rue hugged her and Katniss rubbed her back in comfort.

"I'm not a fighter like you, firefly. My plan is pretty much to hide until the remaining imbeciles get their idiotic self's killed out of sheer stupidity."

Katniss chuckled lightly at that and Rue giggled.

"Little fox, listen to me I didn't fight the other tributes during my first games and I won by outsmarting them. There's no reason you or little bird can't do the same thing."

Foxface huffed, "It's not like I can trick them with poisonous berries, and I'm terrible at identifying plants because well I don't like admitting it but I'm color blind so berries look the same to me."

Rue looked at her quizzically, "So, you can't tell the difference between a blond or brunette?"

Foxface smirked, "Sure, as long as I talk to them, it's pretty obvious when someone is blonde." Vixen said snidely.

Rue giggled thinking of Glimmer asking Marvel what 'repugnant' meant after Cato turned down the blonde beauty rather harshly during training.

Katniss looked at Foxface with an expression that reminded Vixen the time her mother scolded her after tricking her brother Todd into thinking that a Peacekeeper was actually a close friend of her mother's and to demand candy from the Peacekeeper. Sinopa Ripley had never been so ashamed of her only daughter.

"That's not a correct or nice thing to say little fox. Both of my sisters are blondes and they are the smartest little girls their ages." Katniss said sternly.

Vixen blushed, "Sorry." Foxface said her voice contrite. Rue bit her lip to stop her laughter from bursting out because to the little girl from District 11 it was too funny to see the slighty haughty girl from 5 looking so sheepish.

However judging by the glare that Vixen Ripley was shooting Rue Jarvis she wasn't entirely successful at keeping her amusement a secret.

Katniss shook her head at the two younger girls but with a fond smile on her face.

* * *

By lunch, they had a plan worked out and by early afternoon, they are poised to carry it out. Foxface and Katniss help Rue collect and place the wood for the first two campfires, the third she'll have time for on her own.

They decide to meet afterward at the site where they ate their first meal together. Before the older two girls leave, they make sure Rue's well stocked with food and matches. Katniss insists she take her sleeping bag, in case it's not possible to rendezvous by nightfall.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?" Rue asks.

"Not if I pick up another bag down by the lake," Katniss answered.

"You know, stealing isn't illegal here," Katniss said with a grin. At the last minute, Rue decides to teach them her mockingjay signal, the one she gives to indicate the day's work is done.

"It might not work. But if you hear the mockingjays singing it, you'll know I'm okay, only I can't get back right away." Rue explains before giving her a hug.

Foxface unexpectedly pulls the other girls into a group hug. Katniss and Rue let out surprised laughs not having expected that.

"You two be careful," Rue tells to them.

Foxface uncomfortable with the growing attachment she feels for her allies, nods then takes off to start her part in the plan.

"You too, little bird." Katniss whispers.

She turns and head back to the stream, feeling somehow worried. About Rue being killed, about Foxface being killed, about Rue not being killed, about Foxface not being killed and the three of them being left for last. About leaving Rue & Foxface alone, about leaving her siblings alone back home.

About her kind boy with bread slowly dying from Cato's wound. No, her siblings have their mother, Haymitch, and the Hawthorne's. Foxface can take care of herself. Rue only has Katniss and its unlikely Peeta would even let her help him.

Katniss Everdeen sighed

_It doesn't matter if I die or don't die I'll never be able to leave this Arena but hopefully I will find peace if wasn't for my kids I'd have had a mental breakdown like Annie._

* * *

"Come on," says Cato. He thrusts a spear into the hands of the boy from District 3, and they head off in the direction of the fire.

"When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes." Cato said ominously.

Katniss shudders not liking the phrase 'my own way'. As the leave, Foxface creeps up and she begins to approach the pyramid with strange little hops, sometimes landing on one foot, teetering slightly, sometimes risking a few steps.

Katniss bites her tongue trying to hold in a terrified gasp as Foxface slightly missed a step and let out a startled squeal.

Foxface fills her pack, taking a few items from a variety of containers, crackers from a crate, a handful of apples from a burlap sack that hangs suspended from a rope off the side of a bin.

Then she's doing her odd little dance back out of the circle, smirks and nods to the vague direction where Katniss is and scampers into the woods again, safe and sound.

_Nice going, little fox_. Katniss' eyes light up as she spotted the burlap bag of apples.

_I could sever the rope in one shot, didn't I do as much in the Training Center? It's a big bag, but it still might only be good for one_ _explosion. If only I could free the apples_ _themselves_ . . .

Katniss places her feet carefully, blocks out the rest of the world as she takes meticulous aim. The first arrow tears through the side of the bag near the top, leaving a split in the burlap.

The second widens it to a gaping hole. Katniss sees the first apple teetering when she lets the third arrow go, catching the torn flap of burlap and ripping it from the bag. For a moment, everything seems frozen in time.

Then the apples spill to the ground and Katniss Everdeen is blown backward into the air.

* * *

Cato has finished the first phase of his tantrum and takes out his anger on the smoking remains by kicking open various containers.

The other tributes are poking around in the mess, looking for anything to salvage, but there's nothing.

The boy from District 3 has done his job too well.

Alden Tennant only has time to turn and run before Cato catches him in a headlock from behind.

Katniss can even see the muscles ripple in Cato's arms as he sharply jerks the boy's head to the side. **BOOM**.

* * *

It's a long time before Katniss risks moving, the first thing she does is dig out her own glasses and put them on. Which relaxes Katniss a little, to have at least one of her hunter's senses working, she drinks some water and wash the blood from her ear. Fearing the smell of meat will draw unwanted predators — fresh blood is bad enough — Katniss makes a good meal out of the greens and roots and berries Rue, Foxface and she gathered today.

"Let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin, Cato. Let them begin for real." Katniss said out loud a smug grin on her face.

With that, Katniss begins her walk back to their meeting place, own her way she lets out Rue's signal. She smiles as she hears it but it is quickly wiped of her face as she hears Rue scream, "Katniss!" The older girl panics, and breaks out in a run, screaming out Rue's name.

"Rue! I'm coming!" Katniss screamed. When Katniss breaks into the clearing, Rue's on the ground, hopelessly entangled in a net.

Rue just has time to reach her hand through the mesh and says, "Katniss" before the spear enters her body.

Without second thought, Katniss releases and aims her bow at Marvel's neck.

**BOOM**

"Oh my god, Rue" Foxface cries out as she enters the clearing. Katniss reloads, shifting her aim from side to side, while she shouts at Rue, "Are there more? Are there more?" It takes both Rue and Foxface a while to convince Katniss to calm down. Foxface and Katniss crouch down on either side of their little ally.

_There's no point in comforting words, in telling her she'll be all right. She's no fool. Her hand reaches out and I clutch it like a lifeline. As if it's me who's dying instead of Rue. _

"You blew up the food?" Rue whispers.

"Every last bit," Katniss croaks.

"You have to win." Rue said looking at Katniss pleading with her.

This doesn't even bother Vixen, who was in shock at seeing a little girl who she has grown fond of die slowly and painfully before her eyes.

Katniss holding back sobs just nods.

"Don't go, either of you." Rue begs. "I'm not going anywhere, little bird. We're staying right here aren't we little fox?" Katniss looks towards Foxface who nods, silently crying.

"Sing for me?" Rue asks her voice weak yet thick from pain.

"Since you love music so much, little bird. I'll sing you eleven songs for the District that gave us you." Rue smiles softly at that.

Katniss exhales heavily, her voice thick with sadness but still so enchanting:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

* * *

"Please…keep…singing…it's peaceful." Rue choked out.

Katniss let out a pained sob before singing another song:

_For you, there'll be no more crying, for you, the sun will be shining _

_And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right, to you I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold 'cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you_

"Love…you….Katniss….always…wanted a….older….sister" Rue croaked out through the pain. Foxface sobs noticeably in the background. Katniss' voice became thick with emotion but she continued to sing.

_Like never before and I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before, like never before…_

* * *

Once, Katniss started singing, it was like she couldn't stop. She had to keep her promise to Rue, so she sang:

_This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only know_

_Somewhere only we know. Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin and if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

* * *

Rue smiled at Katniss as she continued to sing:

_There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this, there's only one thing you should know I tried so hard and got so far but in the end_

_It doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter_

* * *

Katniss sobbed before continuing:

_So just close your eyes. Oh, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out because you're not done, you're far too young_

Katniss voice broke on the last line but as Rue squeezed her hand for her to continue singing Katniss voice grew strong again.

_To let you know that you're not alone and if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_So just close your eyes oh, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby._

* * *

"Katniss….sing…don't stop" Rue whispered weakly, both Foxface and Katniss couldn't stop crying. But Katniss kept singing:

_In every truth that you deny and each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide and your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean, let the floods cross _

_The distance in your eyes give me reason to fill this hole, connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide _

* * *

Foxface wrapped her arms around herself shaking with silent sobs as she watched Katniss comfort the slowly dying girl.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late. Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last? __Reminisce old memories. Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above? That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day…._

* * *

Katniss choked up before singing another song:

_If I die young, bury me in satin lay me down on a, bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song, lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother _

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no, ain't even grey, but she buries her baby the sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time if I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song_

* * *

Katniss choses a song that she always loved next to sing to Rue:

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. __Darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone __Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now, come morning light y__ou and I'll be safe and sound, just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

Katniss then decides to sing one of her favorite songs, as she could tell Rue's breathing was slowing down and wanted this song that meant so much to Katniss to be the last comfort for Rue.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you._

Rue's eyes have fluttered shut, her chest moves but only slightly. Katniss' throat releases the tears and they slide down her cheeks. But Katniss has to finish the song for Rue.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm _

The final lines are barely audible.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you._

* * *

Everything's still and quiet. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays take up her song. For a moment, both Katniss and Foxface sit there, watching each other's tears drip down on their faces. Rue's cannon fires, **BOOM**. Katniss leans forward and press her lips against Rue's temple.

Slowly, as if not to wake her, Katniss lays her head back on the ground and release her hand.

Foxface goes over to Marvel, takes his pack and retrieves the arrow that ended his life. Katniss cuts Rue's pack from her back as well, knowing she'd want them to have it.

_I want to do something, right here, right now, to shame them, to make them accountable, to show the Capitol that whatever they do or force us to do there is a part of every tribute they can't own. That Rue was more than a piece in their Games. And so am I. _

A few steps into the woods grows a bank of wildflowers.

Foxface realizing what Katniss was doing goes and helps her. Perhaps they are really weeds of some sort, but they have blossoms in beautiful shades of violet and yellow and white. Rue's allies gather up an armful and come back to Rue's side. Slowly, one stem at a time, they decorate her body in the flowers. Covering the ugly wound. Wreathing her face. Weaving her hair with bright colors.

Katniss realizing she never sang an eleventh song starts to sing:

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive, I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise, to fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky, __I believe I can fly, fly, I believe I can touch the sky, see I was on the verge of breakin' down_

_ I am not a girl that can ever be defined, I hear the criticism loud and clear_

_That is how I know that the time is near, see we become alive in a time of fear and I ain't got no time to spare _

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days, such a heavy burden placed upon me, I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise, I believe I can fly, fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I believe I can fly_

* * *

They step back and take a last look at Rue.

_She could really be asleep in that meadow after all._

"Goodbye, little bird" Katniss presses her three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and holds them out in her direction.

"Bye, Rue," Foxface whispers, and copies the older girl's gesture out of instinct. Then they walk away without looking back.

"You want to break the alliance, don't you little fox?" Katniss asked emotionlessly.

Vixen looked at her sadly, "It would be for the best, firefly."

Katniss doesn't voice any objection just nods her head in agreement.

"Try to win, little fox."

Foxface stares at her intently, "You have to win, Rue would have wanted it….be safe, Mockingjay." Katniss looks at her bewildered at that.

"Mockingjay?"

Vixen Ripley smirks in a sad way and quotes Katniss, "It suits you."

Katniss yanks her into a rough hug and kisses her forehead, with that the two part ways.

* * *

**AN:** Rough chapter...hope you guys liked it. Again theres a poll on my profile asking whos your favorite Orginal Character in this story please vote!

Rd, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

**SONG LIST:** Blackbird (Glee Version) Songbird (Glee Version) Somewhere only We Know (Glee Version)

In the End (Linkin Park) Lullaby (Nickleback) New Divide (Linkin Park) If today was your last day (Nickleback)

If I Die Younng (The Band Perry) Deep in the Meadow(adrisaurus youtube it) Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift) Fly/I Believe I can Fly(Glee Version)

**I OWN NONE OF THESE SONGS!**


	11. Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes III

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS: **Everlarkglee4ever, toritwilight504, Juniepoenie & dll10**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **GilliebeanN, toritwilight504, & delaramfarrahi**

BEST REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **dll10**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **NOT MINE!

**Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes III**

_73__rd__ Hunger Games_

Once, everyone was settled at the dinner table. Katniss started the conversation, "First, thing your prep teams aren't to be messed with. They have torture devices that will make you pretty for Capitol standards and if you complain the experience will be worse. With, me so far? Good, now I will be mentoring Dean and Haymitch will being mentoring Blair."

Dean looked surprised yet relieved.

"Him? B-b-but female mentors are supposed to mentor female tributes!" Blair protested her voice annoyingly high-pitched.

Haymitch glared, at the Town girl holding his throbbing head.

_If the princess is going to be that annoying maybe I could do everyone a favor and kill her before the Games_, Haymitch thought darkly.

"It doesn't always work that way, princess." Haymitch turned his glare at the now smirking Katniss

_Oh, come on Sweetheart what did I ever do to you?_

Katniss hides her snickers in her mug of hot coco.

_You're pure evil, Sweetheart._

* * *

Katniss smiled widely, catching everyone off guard. "Congratulations, you two did very well"

Blair scoffed, "You, mean he did well! Which is all you care about right?" The plain blonde girl glared at the dark-haired beauty, but soon lost her courage after seeing the deadly fire in Katniss' grey eyes. Blair scampered off like a frightened animal.

_That's my Sweetheart! I wouldn't have minded you throwing a knife at this princess, but I'll settle for that reaction I suppose._

Haymitch guffawed, "Making friends, wherever you go huh, Sweetheart?"

Katniss rolled her eyes before throwing a knife right next to Haymitch's ear, the knife landing perfectly in the seam of the wall.

Haymitch looked at her in slight surprise, _Well, that's different, as long as she doesn't start aiming lower, I think I can handle her changing the direction of her knives._

"Not the hand this time, Sweetheart?" He asked her dryly. Katniss smirked at him, getting ready to leave the room, and called over her shoulder.

"Got to keep you on your toes, Sugar."

Haymitch's snickers' following her, _That you do, Sweetheart. That you do._

* * *

Katniss was headed back towards her room after the interviews were over but was stopped by Haymitch.

She glared at his smirking form, "What do you want?"

Haymitch leered at her before answering,

_Damn, Sweetheart. That green dress doesn't leave much to the imagination, I can't wait for you to meet Pretty Boy. I have a feeling, you'll make him look like an amateur at flirting after you rebuff his advances. This is going to be amusing._

"Well, Sweetheart. It seems you're quite the popular topic of discussion amongst Victors and somehow you managed to not meet one Victor beside me while mentoring during the 71st Games. They're dying to meet you. God, knows why. You have the same amount of charm as a dead slug. Their interest is probably because of your rack, yes, most definitely your rack. Poor thing, you're gonna hate Snow's _gift_ for your 16th. Come on, Sweetheart. Keep that dress on we have a Victor's party to attend." Haymitch rambled drunkenly.

_Sorry, Sweetheart you're not getting out of this._

* * *

"Well, Sweetheart. I brought you here like I promised them. Now, I'm gonna go grab something to drink. You go mingle" He smirked at her.

_Show them your fire, Sweetheart._

She rolled her eyes, but before she left his sight he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Don't forget to retract those claws." Katniss glared at him, as his loud laughter brought everyone's attention towards them.

Most of the male Victors took in Katniss' dress with appreciation

Finnick Odair definitely had a hard time hiding his interest. Johanna punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Watch it, JoJo! My body is a work of art that is meant to be admired not attacked! Wait, let me rephrase seeing as how women can't help attack my body with a burning passion, what I meant to say was that my body isn't meant to be subjected to your violent tendencies."

Johanna rolled her eyes at his ego. "Cut the crap, Fish Brains. And, while you are it stop eye fucking the kid."

Before, Finnick could respond his attention was captured by Annie tackling Katniss with a hug before beaming up at the taller girl.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Katniss. You're like a real-life superhero." Annie exclaimed.

Katniss looked shocked.

_Not, everybody responds to Annie in kindness. I hope the Hell Kat doesn't hurt Annie's feelings better intervene._

Finnick rushed over to them worry clear on his face, "Annie, a little warning next time you decide to tackle someone."

He scolded her gently, Annie just giggled at him.

Finnick turned towards Katniss his anxious expression being replaced by a cocky smirk.

_Wow, the Hell Kat's eyes are more captivating in person._

"Well, hello there gorgeous." He purred seductively at her.

Katniss just frowned at him, skeptically.

_Now, now, Hell Kat there's no reason for that scowl of yours. I'd be more than happy to give you something to smile about_.

"Don't frown, Hell Kat. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Finnick smiled charmingly at her

_Come on little flower show me that breath-taking smile of yours_.

Katniss just quirked an eyebrow at him before leaning in and whispering in his ear, her voice unknowingly husky.

_You're __**Finnick Odair**__ for God's sake! You will not moan out loud at the Hell Kat's proximity. _

_"_I'm sorry but was that supposed to dazzle me?"

_Oh, my little Hell Kat there are __**plenty **__of things I could do to you that would __**dazzle**__ you if given the chance._

Katniss smirked before mischievously saying, "I'm sure lines like that works wonders on women with less intellect but if you try something like that with me again and you'll find a knife at your throat, Fish Boy." She said with false sweetness.

Katniss turned towards Annie, who was giggling like mad at Finnick's imitation of a fish.

_Is it wrong I'm incredibly turned on by the Hell Kat's claws?_

Katniss smiled warmly at her, "It was nice meeting you, Annie". Katniss walked towards Seeder.

Finnick watched Katniss as she talked to Seeder and Johanna with a dazed expression on his face.

_She has to be the most intoxicating women I've ever met._

Annie giggled, and poked his side. "Finnie's in love" Annie teased.

Finnick glared lightly before it softened as a sudden thought it his mind, _I think I was doomed to be a goner to Hell Kat's charm when we all heard her sing and she brought life back into Annie and I didn't realize it until it was too late._

It was in that moment Finnick Odair came to the realization he was dangerously close to falling for Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

"I'm Katniss. Seeder, right?" Katniss introduced herself smiling softly to the District 11 Mentor. Seeder favored the young woman with a warm smile and took her by surprise by hugging her.

"His family is being taken care of and they hold no ill will towards you, darling."

Katniss locked at her in surprise.

"How did you know I was going to ask about Haulm?"

Seeder chuckled, "It was in your eyes, darling. His family appreciates you being there in his last moments knowing that you gave Haulm comfort."

Katniss' eyes watered.

"What am I a mutt?" Johanna asked her voice dripping with sarcasm, not liking that she's been ignored.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at her, "Hello, Johanna. Your Games were definitely interesting to say the least."

Johanna smirked smugly, "I think the both of us took advantage of others underestimating us, Kitty Kat. And my Games was no were as memorable as yours was, I have to say I was glad when you killed my tributes. They were idiots." The District 7 Mentor said bluntly.

Katniss was saved from trying to think of something to say in response to that somewhat heartless remark by Haymitch and Chaff approaching them. Before she could process what was happening, Chaff kissed her sloppily right on the lips. Katniss jerked away in shock and disgust, both alcoholic mentors laughed loudly, angered by this Katniss knees Chaff in the groin. He let out a pained groan as his fellow Victors howled in laughed at his misfortune.

"That should teach you to keep your lips to yourself." Katniss glared at the old drunk.

Finnick smirked as he and Annie came over to the group.

"Hey, Hell Kat! If you want to wash the old drunk from your mouth, I'd be more than happy to help you." Finnick grinned at her lewdly.

Katniss scowled at him, "Unless you want to end up like him, Fish Boy. I'd quit while you were ahead."

Johanna sniggered as the grin was wipped from Finnick's face as Katniss said that.

Haymitch snickered, "Well, Sweetheart. This is-"

Katniss cut him off, "Chaff, I know. My aunt, who was my father's twin and I was named after was reaped the same year you won."

Everyone looked surprised by that, but there was a flash of recognition in Chaff's eyes.

"The twelve year old from 12 she made it to the last ten but before she was killed by a Career can't believe I forgot about her. You resemble her a lot."

Haymitch studied her, "How come you never mentioned that before, Sweetheart?"

Katniss shrugged, "You never asked." She said coolly.

Haymitch rolled his eyes at her.

Finnick leaned towards Katniss, "So, twins run in your family? I have to admit I'm a little disappointed you don't have a twin sister, Hell Kat." He purred seductively at her.

Katniss smirked, "Why is that, Fish Boy? That would've just doubled the times of you being turned down."

The other Victors laughed at him for getting rebuffed.

_O__h, Hell Kat. There are only so many times you can deny me, before giving in. _He smirked wickedly at her.

* * *

The Mentor's looked up from their conversations as Katniss walked towards them. Finnick stared intently at her, loving that she was wearing a similar dress to the one she wore last night only instead of it being green it was the color of fire.

_Oh, the things I want to do to you, Hell Kat_.

Finnick was almost too busy leering at her to catch Haymitch talking to her.

"Nice dress. Not going to hide out in the Private Viewing Room this time, Sweetheart?" Haymitch smirked at her.

"First off the dress is Cinna's fault. Also, I need to be near sponsors this year. Got a problem with that, Sugar?" Katniss returned her old mentor's smirk.

"Remind me to thank him, Hell Kat." Finnick grinned charmingly at her.

Katniss rolled her eyes, ignored him in favor of talking to Seeder.

Johanna snickered at Finnick's wounded puppy dog expression.

"Not use to rejection, huh, Fish Brains?"

Finnick glared at her but smiled softly at Annie's giggles.

* * *

_The 73rd Hunger Games has begun this year the arena was pretty much a desert with trees randomly thrown in. Dean dashed to the piles of items, grabbed a bag of knifes and axes plus a backpack. Before he could run off into the trees, he saw Blair get killed by Dane Knott from District Four in retaliation; Dean threw an ax at the Career's throat. Then he ran before anyone could catch him._

Everyone besides Katniss, who had a smug smile on her face, was stunned as Dean managed to kill a Career.

"Don't go getting, cocky, Sweetheart. He's still going to die." Haymitch slurred.

Katniss rolled her eyes and left to get ready to send him a gift.

_Dean exhaled, as the canons stopped firing. He tried climbing up the tree, but eventually gave up. "Why, couldn't I have freaky squirrel climbing skills like Katniss?" Dean grumbled frustrated that he would be so exposed at night._

The Victors chuckled lightly. "Somehow, I don't see Sweetheart taking that lying down." Haymitch smirked.

_As if, to punish him for his comment a heavy parachute collided with his head. "Ouch! Jeez, Katniss! It was a compliment!" He glared up at the sky, and then he suddenly snickered. "Not even in the presence of the lovely Katniss Everdeen and she still manages to attack me with her claws." _

Everybody laughed openly in amusement, there was an increase in their laughter as Katniss returned with an annoyed scowl on her face.

Dean opened the parachute to see a backpack full of water. Dean smiled, "Alright, I am sorry for my childish remarks. You're a goddess, Katniss."

Finnick purred in her ear, his breath leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

"He's definitely right about that, Hell Kat." He nibbled lightly on her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

Katniss shook her head to clear it before glaring at him and elbowing him in the gut.

"Do that again and I'll cut out your tongue out with my knife. We clear, Fish Boy?"

Finnick stared at her his expression cocky.

"Why would you do that to yourself, little flower? You wouldn't say that if I showed you how _talented_ I am with my mouth _especially_ my tongue." He purred suggestively.

Katniss glared at him and Finnick returned her scowl with a wink.

* * *

Later, the Victors were arguing as Katniss slept, Haymitch had let everyone in her room trying to get someone else to wake her up.

"I don't see why drunkface can't wake her up. He's the kid's mentor."

Haymitch snorts, "Sweetheart isn't pleasant on any given day but she's even more hostile when you force her awake."

They all stare at the beautiful fiery young Victor; looking at her sleeping as peacefully as an angel you would never expect her to have an intense inner fire that sparks something in anyone who meets her.

"I find the Hell Kat plenty pleasant and charming." Finnick said unthinkingly, causing everyone to either snicker or giggle at him.

"Than by all means, Pretty Boy. You can wake up the Sweetheart."

Finnick shrugged at the now smirking Haymitch

_Poor bastard has no idea want he's in for_, Haymitch thought amusedly.

Finnick went to shake her only to be stunned as Katniss grabbed his wrist, straddled him while holding a knife to his throat.

She groggily opened her eyes as Haymitch's, Chaff's & Johanna's snickers, and Annie's & Seeder's giggles filled the room. Even, though he had a knife against his throat and was extremely stunned by the fifteen year-old beauty's reaction to being woken up he was completely turned on.

_I think the only way the view can get better is if the Hell Kat decides wearing no dress is better than wearing one._

Finnick couldn't keep the cocky smirk off his face nor could he help the lust filling his eyes, _Oh, little flower. Say, the word and I'm yours. I'll have you screaming my name, Hell Kat._

"If this is how you greet everyone in the morning, I volunteer to be your personal wake up call." Finnick purred at her, while leering at her chest.

Katniss felt a twitch against her thighs

_Don't moan out loud_, He thought. His mind was quickly being possessed by lust.

So, Finnick quickly continued while looking at the knife pointedly, "So, knife at the throat wasn't an idle threat? Huh, little flower? Kinky." Finnick grinned rakishly.

Katniss looked at him with shock and disgust

_Hell Kat is playing hard to get she knows she wants me, the little flower should just give in already_. She leaped off him gracefully.

Katniss glared at him, "Keep it in your pants, Fish Boy"

Finnick smiled seductively at her "I would much rather be in your pants, Hell Kat."

_Among, other things_, Finnick thought wickedly.

Katniss' glare intensified. Seeder, Johanna and Annie laughed before smacking Finnick. Seeder and Annie's smacks were light on his shoulder and chest.

_Damnit, JoJo! You're ruining some of my best fantasies here! _

"Ouch. Watch, the merchandise there, JoJo."

Johanna glared at him before scathingly saying, "That doesn't count as valuable merchandise, Fish Brains."

_Normally, JoJo that would hurt but my Hell Kat looks too enthralling and beautiful when angered for me to care._

Chaff and Haymitch continued to chuckle, before Haymitch remembered why they woke Katniss up in the first place.

"Come on, Sweetheart. The Gamemakers have something big planned, today. The final eight will happen soon"

Katniss followed the drunks out but not before giving one final glare to Finnick who winked at her.

_We'll have our time soon, my little Hell Kat. That's a promise._

* * *

The Mentors gathered in the Main Viewing Room.

_The next day was pretty uneventful for Dean; however he assumed there was action going on elsewhere since the gamemakers left him alone. As if, to confirm his thoughts the Canon started firing._ _"Final eight." Dean breathed out loud dumbfounded. He eagerly waits, nightfall to see who the fallen tributes were and who was still alive._ _"Five Careers, Girl from 10, and Boy from 11. Odds are certainly not in my favor." Dean chuckled darkly to himself before he went to sleep._

Haymitch snorts, "The boy is right about that."

Katniss glared at him, "Both of you are wrong, Sugar."

Haymitch stares at her with pity, "Don't get your hopes up, Sweetheart."

His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Katniss didn't answer him she just left instead.

_Dean was awoken with a loud __**BOOM**__; he looked around to find two rattlesnakes coming his way. He took out two knives and threw them at both snakes killing them instantly. As, Dean was in the process of calming himself down. He was startled, by the canon firing. Dean let out a_ _shaken sigh, "Three left, and they probably are all Careers waiting eagerly for my death. Oh. What. Fun." He drawled sarcastically. Dean looked at the night sky Rivers smirked as he made his way to the Cornucopia, getting ready to finish this on his own terms. He spotted the female Career from District 1 on look-out duty as the other two Careers were asleep. Emerald Mitchell let out an ear-piercing scream as an ax came flying at her throat before she was finally silenced. However, unfortunately that alerted the last remaining Careers to Dean's presence. Kipp Greyson had an ax lodged in his head before he could make a move towards Dean. Shea Clearwater threw a spear at his chest, but Dean dodged it in enough time for it to only land in his shoulder. Dean let out a pained groan before throwing a knife at the Career's throat. Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victor of the Seventy-Third Hunger Games, Dean Rivers — tribute of District Twelve!"_

Annie tackled Katniss in a hug as she saw her exit the Private Viewing Room, "I am so happy Dean won!"

Finnick seeing her confusion chuckled

_My Hell Kat's adorable when she's perplexed_.

"Little Annie here has a crush on your boy" Finnick looked at Annie fondly as she her pale cheeks redden.

"He's really cute" Annie admitted shyly.

Katniss smiled at her, Finnick suppressed a sigh of appreciation at her breathtaking smile.

"I'll introduce you two" Katniss promised warmly.

Annie squealed happily.

"Really, Katniss?" Katniss' smile widens

"Of course, Annie" Annie's green eyes beamed at her with happiness.

Finnick smiled at the two female Victors

_I love the way my Hell Kat is with Annie, so caring and warm_.

Before, Katniss could leave he grabbed her hand, _Her skin is so soft and beautiful_, Finnick couldn't stop himself from thinking.

"Thank you, Katniss. You just made her week." He thanked her sincerely.

Katniss uncomfortable with his gratitude shrugged it off by nonchalantly saying "Whatever, Fish Boy. You still never have a chance with me."

Finnick's chuckles_, I wouldn't say that Hell Kat_. "Never, say never, Hell Kat"

His sea green eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he watched her walk away in a huff.

_Katniss Everdeen, I can promise you that you will be mine, someday. There's a fire between us Hell Kat and you won't be able to deny it for much longer._

* * *

AN: Oh-la-la! I luv the victor's interactions with each other don't you? Poll on my profile check it out please and thanks!

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	12. 74th HG: Set Fire to the Rain

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS: **Everlarkglee4ever, ella-spella, ginnypatronum1193, Juniepoenie & dll10**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS:**SummerRain200****, ella-spella, AEP19, & ginnypatronum1193**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! This chapter sorta sticks to canon lol**

**Chapter Nine**

_The 74__th__ Hunger Games: Set Fire to the Rain _

Katniss was about to haul her packs into a tree to make camp when a silver parachute floats down and lands in front of her. Katniss opens the parachute and finds a small loaf of bread.

If it wasn't for one of Peeta's many conversations about bread Katniss wouldn't have known that the bread came from District 11.

_What must it have cost the people of District 11 who can't even feed themselves? How many would've had to do without to scrape up a coin to put in the collection for this one loaf? It had been meant for Rue, surely. But instead of pulling the gift when she died, they'd authorized Haymitch to give it to me. As a thank-you? Or because, like me, they don't like to let debts go unpaid? For whatever reason, this is a first. A district gift to a tribute who's not your own._ Katniss lifts her face and steps into the last falling rays of sunlight.

"My thanks to the people of District 11." Katniss said with a small smile that showed her grief and gratitude. She wants them to know that the full value of their gift has been recognized.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms down from overhead, congratulating the six tributes who were left. However, he is not announcing a feast instead he's saying there's been a rule change in the Games.

_A rule change! That in itself is mind bending since we don't really have any rules to speak of except don't step off your circle for sixty seconds and the unspoken rule about not eating one another._ Katniss thought darkly to herself, extremely baffled and disbelieving of this turn of events.

"Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive." Templesmith announces.

"Peeta!" Katniss couldn't help but gasp out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand annoyed at herself for not being more careful.

Katniss shakes her head then heads towards the river where Foxface suggested he was hiding out at.

She hoped that whatever injury Cato had given Peeta wasn't incurable.

Katniss wants to win for Rue, for her family, for Foxface who hinted that she wanted Katniss to win too, but the huntress from District 12 didn't want to win without the kind baker who risked a beating from his own mother to save her and her family.

_**Is that what you really want?** Of course my family needs me. **Wouldn't you prefer to have peace for it to finally be over**? I promised Rue. **Is keeping a promise really worth it, what countless men will do to you because of Snow's demands?** Stop! **What would Prim, Sia, and Tel think if they knew the truth about you? That their precious Mama Kat is nothing but the Captiols dirty sex slave?** Stop it! **Who could ever want a used whore like you?** Finnick knows what it's like...where'd that come from? **Already forgetting Gale? What about Peeta who you are desperate to save? Looks like the Capitol did a good job turning you into a whore.** Shut up! I don't have time for this I need to find Peeta_!

* * *

Following a trail of blood, Katniss' foot had just broken the surface of the water when she heard a voice.

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" Katniss for a moment didn't know if she was going to scowl or smile but she ended up beaming extremely relieved he was alive even though she couldn't see where he was located.

"Peeta! Oh, thank god you're alright… uh where are you? And never call me 'Sweetheart!' Haymitch calls me that, it's disturbing hearing you say it." Katniss said, her pretty face screwed up in disgust.

Peeta let out a pained chuckle.

"Well, don't step on me. And you got it, now that I know that I can't use 'sweetheart' as a term of endearment, I'll have to think of something else."

Katniss rolled her eyes annoyed that no matter how much rambling he was doing at the moment she still couldn't spot him.

"You know something Katniss? I find it amazing that while the rest of us look like crap you look flawless as ever. That being said, if you don't watch your feet not only will I have to deal a fatal sword wound but I'll have to worry about a broken nose." Peeta's teasing voice was right under her feet.

Still there's nothing, then his eyes open and unmistakably blue in the brown mud and green leaves. Katniss gasps in awe and is rewarded with a hint of white teeth as Peeta laughs.

_It's the final word in camouflage. Forget chucking weights around. Peeta should have gone into his private session with the Gamemakers and painted himself into a tree. Or a boulder._

Katniss thinks stunned at his talent, _Dean's not even this good at camouflage and that's pretty much what saved Dean from being found in the Games by the Careers. _

_Peeta's in a league of his own._

"Close your eyes again," Katniss suddenly orders.

He does, and his mouth, too, and completely disappears. Most of what she judges to be his body is actually under a layer of mud and plants. His face and arms are so artfully disguised as to be invisible. She kneels beside him.

"I guess all those hours decorating cakes paid off."

Peeta smiles. "Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying."

Katniss scowls at him. "You're not going to die" She tells him firmly.

"Says who?" His voice is so ragged.

"Says me. We're on the same team now, you know," Katniss announces and his eyes open.

"So, I heard. Nice of you to find what's left of me."

She pulls out her water bottle and gives him a drink. "Where did Cato cut you?" Katniss asks.

"Left leg. Up high," Peeta answers with a grimace.

"Let's get you in the stream, wash you off so I can see what kind of wounds you've got." Katniss says with a frown.

"Alright, but just so you know the best medicine for leg wounds is actually kissing not washing out the bacteria."

Katniss lets out a small laugh even as she rolled her eyes in disbelief. _Here, he was slowly dying and he was flirting with her?_

She let out a groan before irritably saying, "Geez, Peeta. Keep talking like that and I'll start confusing you with Fish Boy."

Peeta looked at her baffled, "Fish Boy?"

Katniss had no idea why she started blushing, she just knew that it greatly unsettled her.

"Finnick." She explained not meeting his eyes. Instead, Katniss decided to focus on treating his wounds to the best of her ability, she may have many skills but she nowhere near being as talented of a healer like her mother or Prim.

Peeta's eyebrows raised, "_Finnick Odair?"_

Katniss nodded, her face was a mixture of confusion and amusement at how Peeta said Finnick's name. Peeta couldn't even keep the scowl off his face, he really didn't like the affection in her voice when she said 'Fish Boy'.

"How do you even know him?" Peeta asked trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. Lucky, for him Katniss was too taken aback by the idiotic question to notice.

"We're both Victors, Peeta. We've mentored together." Katniss drawled out slowly since it was obvious, she couldn't believe he'd ask such a stupid question. Peeta blushed embarrassed.

"Oh, right. Of course. Right." His blush deepened as she started laughing.

"Do you think you can stand? You can lean on me, we need to get going before anyone finds us. Foxface mentioned there's a cave nearby, she wasn't able to access it because she didn't have the upper body strength to move the rock covering the entrance. But between the two of us I think we'll manage, it will be the perfect hideout."

As, Peeta leaned on her he asked confused, "Foxface?"

Katniss smiled fondly, "You weren't the only one to make an alliance,"

Peeta looked at her in surprise, "How do you know about my alliance with Thresh and Bantu?"

She smirked at him as they entered the cave, "I made allies with the sneakiest little spies. Foxface or Vixen from District 5 and…Rue the little girl from District 11."

Her voice trailed off in sadness as she mentioned Rue and her eyes prickled with tears.

Peeta noticing this gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and looked at her in sympathy, "You saw it happen didn't you?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head, "Turns out Rue was Haulm's little cousin and just like him I sung to her until her last breath."

Peeta scooped her in a comforting hug, knowing she wouldn't want to discuss it any more he decided to distract her.

"You know how in the interview I said that I had a crush on you forever. Well, it was the first day of school and we were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair . . . it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up," Peeta says.

"Your father? Why?" Katniss asks perplexed.

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.'"

Katniss' eyes widen, "What? You're making that up!" She exclaims.

"No, true story," Peeta says. "And I said, 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings . . . even the birds stop to listen.'"

Katniss gapes at him before softly saying, "That's true. They do. I mean, they did," Katniss says stunned and surprisingly moved, thinking of the baker telling this to Peeta.

"So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent," Peeta says.

"Oh, please," Katniss says laughing slightly blushing.

"No, it happened. And right when your song ended, I knew — just like your mother — I was a goner," Peeta says. "Then for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."

Katniss didn't really know why she did it but she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply.

Since it was only the second time she kissed someone purely for herself, Katniss couldn't help but compare it with Gale's kisses. Gale's kisses were possessive and heated.

Peeta's were gentle and worshiping.

Both were nice yet they both were missing something, Katniss couldn't help but wonder what kissing Finnick would be like.

She backed away from Peeta shocked at herself, _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

Peeta smiled widely at her, "The only way this moment could get better is if you were to sing to me right now."

Katniss sighed but a tiny smirk crossed her face very briefly before she began singing a song that she knew the Capitol audience would go gaga over:

_You would always win, always win but I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, when laying with you I could stay there, close my eyes, feel you here, forever_

_I can't help myself from looking for you I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, __I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames, where I felt somethin' die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, oh, no, let it burn_

* * *

Peeta beamed at her, "I really do love you."

Katniss managed to keep the panic off her face and not knowing how else to respond she kissed him passionately to distract him. It worked and he moaned into her mouth. Katniss felt guilty for feeling relieved when they were interrupted by Claudius Templesmith, and he's inviting the tributes to a feast.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately."

Peeta looked at Katniss' determined expression in horror

"You're not going." Peeta pleaded.

"I am. You would do it for me. In fact if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even been alive to have been reaped the first time."

Peeta looked confused before realization hits his eyes.

"Are you talking about the bread when we were kids? Katniss this isn't the same." Peeta protested.

"I owe you more than you'll ever know. You didn't save just my life when you gave me that bread, you saved my whole family. You gave me hope that I could survive, you reminded me that I couldn't just think about myself. Everyone, knows how much I love Sia, Prim, and Tel. They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you and I'm not going to let you die, Peeta." Katniss vowed passionately.

He looked at her awed.

Just as he was about to protest more she cut him off with a kiss and before he could argue anymore she knocked him out using pressure points. It'll only buy her an hour but he won't be able to interfere.

"Sleep tight, Peeta."

* * *

_Damnit, Little Fox! I should have thought of that_, Katniss thought bitterly yet deeply proud and impressed at Vixen's cunning as she took off with her pack.

Katniss shook her head before heading towards Peeta's medicine. Clove knocked her into the ground.

Katniss shook her off annoyed, as she danced away from Clove's attempt to stab her with a knife.

"Looks, like I get to kill you after all, huh, Firegirl? Just like we killed your little ally. What was her name Rue? Shame I wasn't there for it, I bet you cried. Too bad that little ginger ally of yours took off before I could torture her in front of you. Oh, well she's next after you."

Katniss glared at Clove in absolute hatred for the way she was talking about Rue and Vixen.

Just as Katniss was about to kill the female District 2 Career, Clove Isenhower was pulled roughly away from her killing range by Thresh Klopp.

When he shouts, Katniss jumps having never heard him speak above a mutter.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh demanded furious.

Clove is scrambling backward on all fours, like a frantic insect, too shocked to even call for Cato.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" She screamed frightened.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Another thought brings a fresh wave of rage to his features.

"You cut her up like you were going to cut up Spitfire here?" He glared at her in absolute loathing and disgust.

"No! No, I —" Clove sees the stone, about the size of a small loaf of bread in Thresh's hand and loses it.

"Cato!" Clove screeches.

"Clove!" Cato's answer, but he's too far away it won't do her any good. Thresh brings the rock down hard against Clove's temple. It's not bleeding, but Katniss can see the dent in her skull and know that she's a goner. There's still life in her now though, in the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the low moan escaping her lips. Thresh attention turned towards Katniss. They both studied each other not wanting to kill one another but they both wanted to survive.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" Katniss was taken by surprise how gentle his voice was when he addressed her.

"I — I — we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One, Marvel." Katniss said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"And you killed him?" Thresh demands gruffly.

"Yes. I killed him. I buried her in flowers and I sang her to sleep." Katniss said sincerely.

"To sleep? Like Haulm?" Thresh says thickly.

"Yeah. To death. I kept singing until she died," Katniss whispers.

"Your district...they sent me bread."

Thresh smiled softly, "Doesn't surprise me, Spitfire. You're precious to my District. You aren't my enemy. Go! Run, I'll take care of Cato." Thresh told her forcefully.

Katniss presses her three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and holds them out in his direction.

Thresh's eyes widen at the gesture recognizing it from her Reaping, he nodded towards her in acknowledgment before running off with his and Cato's pack.

Katniss grabbed hers and ran back to Peeta.

* * *

Katniss makes it back to the cave in time to see Peeta awake, he whispers "Katniss."

Then Peeta's eyes suddenly flutter.

**BOOM**

Katniss Everdeen stares at Peeta Mellark in shock as she watches him die right before her eyes

"No, no, no…" She chanted horrified.

Katniss took his body in her lap, it was true, she failed the boy with bread, he was dead.

Katniss cried into the dark of the night.

* * *

AN: So sad :'( What do you guys think? Poll on my profile vote please and thanks!

SONG: Set fire to the rain (Adele)

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!

P.S. IF THIS STORY MAKES IT TO 50 REVIEWS TODAY I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT! ;)


	13. Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes IV

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS: **Everlarkglee4ever, toritwilight504, Juniepoenie, Peeta's and Finnick's mistress, peoplebtrippen TheLovelyOne & dll10**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **peoplebtrippen**

50th REVIEWER AWARD SHOUT-OUT: **toritwilight504!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much! Last chapter got great reviews made my night!**

**P.S. Anon reviews are ok but make up a name *Guest* sounds so impersonal lol but whoever Guest was thank you for reviews they were awesome!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!**

**Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes IV**

_74__th__ Hunger Games Part I_

Haymitch looked at her skeptically.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Be a darling and walk my drunken ass home." Haymitch slurred gruffly.

_Something tells me I'm not drunk enough for this conversation_.

Katniss rolled her eyes at him.

_Sorry, Sweetheart as much as I know I'm going to hate this conversation, you aren't getting out of it_.

Tel and Prim runs to follow them out, "Bye, Uncle Mitchy."

_Damn, kids. Fucking, adorably sweet. Sweetheart raised them right, don't know how she managed to raise pure, kind-hearted kids specially in this fucked up world. While, her and Sia are feisty and sullen._

As, they walked to Haymitch's house, and he finally noticed the smirk on Katniss' face.

He glared at her, "Oh, shut up."

Katniss snickered, "I didn't say anything…._Uncle Mitchy_."

Haymitch scowled at her, _That sounds so wrong coming from Sweetheart….I think I actually prefer her calling me, Sugar._

"Only the little tykes can call me that. After, all they have all the charm in your family." Katniss laughed lightly.

Haymitch eyes softened at her laughter not that Katniss noticed.

_Okay, maybe the Sweetheart has some charm. And shit that charm is going to be the end of Sweetheart's innocence….not like there's much left anyway. Fucking, Capitol. Fucking, Snow. Sick, bastards. They're definitely are going to regret ever having reaped Sweetheart, she's already lit a spark in people… It's only a matter of time before the flames catch up to them and burn their child-murdering perverted asses to the ground._

Haymitch's face grew grave, "What did Snow really want, Sweetheart?"

Katniss' smile vanished from her face.

_Oh, fuck! You really never get a break do you, Sweetheart?_

"Before, the Victor's party you said something I didn't understand tell now. 'Poor thing, you're gonna hate Snow's gift for your 16th.' You knew this would happen didn't you?" Katniss asked softly.

Haymitch nodded gravely, _Shit, this really is gonna happen to her... I need a fucking drink._

"I had hoped naively for your sake that he wouldn't make you the offer but yeah, Sweetheart. I knew. You made yourself unforgettable when you won your first Games. Then, when you won your second Games-Well, damnit Sweetheart! You licked your lips seductively, dripping wet, saying you have many skills and asking if you can show them! That really didn't help you're case, especially since you were already stacked as a fourteen year old!" Haymitch slurred half accusingly and half hopelessly

_Fuck, Sweetheart. There's nothing I can do to save you…god damnit Katniss you were just too special for your own good._

Katniss blinked shocked at his words, her cheeks darkened in a very rare blush.

"What?" She squeaked out pathetically.

_Christ, they're gonna eat her alive._

Haymitch snorted, _Damn, Sweetheart. Just how oblivious are you?_

"Oh, _Sweetheart_. You're completely _hopeless_. You really don't know the affect you can have on people, do you?"

Katniss blinked at him owlishly, not comprehending what he was saying.

Haymitch rolled his eyes at her before sighing exasperatedly

_Oh for crying out loud! She's so fucking naïve…. and good, too good for those Capitol fucks to touch her. I'm gonna need more booze._

"It would be in your best interest, if you propositioned that hunting partner of yours before you start your _appointments_." He snapped out the last word in disgust.

Katniss looked at him dumbfounded

"Gale? He doesn't see me that way! That would be incredibly awkward for him, Haymitch!"

Haymitch sniggered at her naivety, _God, for one of the smartest people I know, Sweetheart can be such a dumbass sometimes_.

"Oh please, Sweetheart. The boy is hopelessly in love with you. It will be a wet dream come true for him."

She blushed again

_Ha! I don't think I've ever seen the Sweetheart this red before_.

"I've seen your Hunger Games…you weren't ugly. How did you handle Snow's deal?"

His expression grew grim.

_My mother, Kyra Abernathy was one of the strongest women I knew. My little brother, Dureau was only fucking ten when Snow had him killed. My girl, Naveen Areta was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and so god damn stubborn. Lot like Sweetheart…it's disturbing and heartbreaking to see the similarities between them plus the similarities between me and Sweetheart. In a life where Snow didn't kill Naveen and where she had our kid that she was pregnant with, I can see Naveen and I having a child a lot like Katniss…_

"I wasn't strong enough to say yes. He killed my family and my girl. Then I started drinking, so I was no longer wanted. Same thing happened to Johanna, the two of us didn't agree as readily as you and Pretty Boy did. For that, _Sweetheart_. You will always have my undying respect. For, whatever it's worth." Haymitch snorts bitterly

_Not, like it will do anything to save you_.

Katniss looked at him sadly with understanding.

_Yeah, that's right Sweetheart…. a Victor never knows peace or freedom. But you're different,_ _you're the hope for change, for freedom. You could change it all…. 'cause you're_ _the_ _spark._

* * *

Finnick as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, there, gorgeous. Why don't we leave these two lovebirds and the old drunk here and get _acquainted_ with one another in a more _intimate_ way? Come on, Hell Kat. You wouldn't want to disappoint_ your_ Fish Boy. Now, would you?" Finnick purred into her ear, his voice husky with desire.

_Come on, Hell Kat. I promise to make it worth your while._

Katniss looked up at his sea green eyes and cocky smirk, she smirked back at him seductively before grabbing his arm and flipping his body over, he landed ungracefully on the ground with a loud **thud**.

Finnick let out a surprised, "Oooff" sound.

_Is it wrong that makes me even more turned on by my Hell Kat? She's stunning and ethereal when her eyes blaze with that fire. I'm glad she's not letting her fate as a beautiful Victor get to her. It's not easy being a Capitol sex slave and she might be putting up more walls and suppressing the painful emotions it's causing her but it's better than letting Snow break her spirit. Hell Kat's still has her fire and that is a fucking miracle. She really is something else. _

Everyone stared dumbfounded before breaking out in loud laughter.

Katniss stared smugly back at his stunned expression.

"You aren't _my_ anything, Fish Boy. And the next time you touch me without my permission, you'll lose something more valuable than your dignity." She said this with an evil smile on her face, staring pointedly at his crotch.

Finnick gulped nervously before quickly recovering and putting on his famous cocky smirk.

_God, I think I love you. Wow, I am in love with __**my**__ Hell Kat….she's not ready though she's still trying to figure out how to survive being a Victor. I'm okay with that. Hell Kat is definitely worth waiting for. She's the __**one**__. There will never be anyone else._

"You and your threats. Always, the kinky one huh, Hell Kat?"

He leered at her, _She really has no idea what she is doing to me and honestly that's part of her charm_.

Katniss rolled her eyes before walking away

Finnick chuckles warmly

_The only way I could possibly want you to change Hell Kat is for you to love me as much as I love you_.

* * *

It's the 74th Reaping. The once incredibly short list of victors of District 12 gets more interesting to hear: _Augustan Burroughs (13__th__), Haymitch Abernathy (50__th__), Katniss Everdeen (70__th __& 72__nd__), and Dean Rivers (73__rd__) ._

Haymitch and Dean snort quietly

_Way to outshine us there Sweetheart_.

Dean thinks, _Showoff_.

"Primrose Everdeen" _O_

_h, for crying out. You have to be fucking kidding me. Snow, must of fucking rigged this thing! There's no way he would want to kill her, Sweetheart is earning him money and he knows that she'll win of course she'll fuckin' win it's in her nature to survive. So, what could be the god damn reason for this? Fuck, I need a drink!_

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

_Damn you, Sweetheart! You're getting kind of predictable there. What am I going to do with you?_

"Katniss! No! Katniss, you can't go!" Prim screamed.

_Sorry, mini Sweetheart but this time Katniss isn't going to give into you because there's no stopping the Sweetheart from doing anything in her power to protect you_.

Effie cleared her throat nervously, knowing there was no way to talk Katniss out of this.

"Let's give a big round of applause to our tribute once again, Katniss Everdeen!"

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. This silence speaks with more emotion than any words the citizens of District 12 could ever utter at once. Anger. Pain. Loss. Respect. Admiration. Love. Which says, we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong. Then something unexpected happens. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to her. It is an old and rarely used gesture of their district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love_. _

_I'll be damned Sweetheart, you really are the one we have been waiting for. _

Katniss looked like she was in danger of crying

_Here, let me help you out, Sweetheart_.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" He hollers, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

_A__ll of us are fucking lucky someone like Sweetheart exists._

"That's my girl! I've always liked her!"

_Who am I kidding? I fucking love the spunky Sweetheart... not like I'm about to admit that. She'd never let me live that down._

"Lots of . . . " He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" He says triumphantly.

_And you can't destroy it Snow. She'll destroy you before you get the chance._

"More than you!" Haymitch releases Katniss and starts for the front of the stage.

"More than you!" He shouts, pointing directly into a camera. Haymitch loses his balance and before he falls of the stage he last thought before he's unconscious is,

_This is gonna hurt._

* * *

Haymitch pulled Katniss into his room to talk to her privately before Effie called them out for dinner.

"What's your plan, Sweetheart?"

Katniss avoided his eyes as she answered, "I won't be returning to District 12 this time, Haymitch. We'll be saving, Peeta."

Haymitch gaped at her shocked but it quickly turned to anger. _W_

_HAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING! _

_"_You are planning on sacrificing yourself, for that kid? What the hell, Sweetheart? Why is saving Bread Boy so important that you would leave _your _kids to fend themselves and alone with that worthless mother of yours?" Haymitch asked harshly.

_You can't give up, Sweetheart! So many are counting on you! _

Katniss rushed out the story of Peeta saving her family with the two burned pieces of bread and how she owes him her life.

Haymitch glare turned into an understanding expression but his eyes were pained.

_Oh, Sweetheart._

"That was years ago, Sweetheart. Thank him, and focus on staying alive." He practically pleaded with her.

_H__e's not worth you dying, Sweetheart, no one is. _

Katniss shook her head stubbornly, before he could argue with her more they were interrupted by Dean and Peeta.

"Effie is looking for you guys." Dean explained and left the doorway, with Katniss following him out.

_This isn't over Sweetheart._

* * *

Peeta lingered behind watching the two leave but not leaving himself.

_I really don't want to deal with this kid. He may have saved Sweetheart's life but he'll need to die so I can make sure she gets out of that damn Arena._

"Was there something you needed, Bread Boy?"

Peeta rolled his eyes at the unoriginal nickname.

"You have to make sure she wins again."

Haymitch's eyebrows shot up in surprise

_Well that's unexpected but not really unwelcome at this point. The Sweetheart is stubborn but she usually pulls off her plans through sheer will power, I'll definitely need all the help I can get to undermine her plan to save the boy. I'm sure Pretty Boy will lose it when he finds out about this. _

"Why would you give her life more priority over your own?" He asked the baker's son curiously. Peeta rubbed his neck uncomfortable with this conversation.

"She's special. She's the survivor not me. Like you said, I'm just the Bread Boy."

Haymitch studied him critically, "True enough, but there's more to it than that."

Peeta blushed lightly, before finally admitting "I've been in love with her since I was five and the birds stopped to hear her sing."

Haymitch examined the boy's face before smirking.

_Thank fuck! Always, knew the Sweetheart was too special for her own good but this I can work with._

"Looks like, Sweetheart's plan is doomed to fail." Haymitch Abernathy snickered as he dragged Peeta to dinner.

Katniss looked suspiciously at them as the two entered the room.

Peeta looked sheepish and Haymitch was smug as her returned her searching look with one of his sarcastic smirks.

_S__orry, Sweetheart. You're gonna survive whether you like it or not._

* * *

"So, Bread Boy. What is it about Sweetheart that attracts you? Is it her tits? How many times do you jerk off thinking about her? What's your number one fantasy involving the Sweetheart?" Haymitch teases with a huge smirk on his face, he bursts into laughter at Peeta's answering blush.

Dean looks torn between amusement and discomfort because while it was funny seeing the slighty older boy completely red from Haymitch's taunts

It was awkward because Dean also sees Katniss as the older sister he never had and by the way Freesia and his little brother Duke are attached to each other it's very likely that he and Katniss will be in-laws someday.

Effie leaves disgusted by Haymitch's remarks.

Peeta is embarrassed when Katniss walks in.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving Katniss over.

Dean just looked extremely uncomfortable.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," Peeta says to Haymitch.

Dean and Katniss snicker.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing.

_G__otta let Sweetheart think I want to help the boy._

"That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train.

"Only not to us." Haymitch considers this a moment, then punches Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, Katniss drove her knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers_. _

_Don't you ever get tired of attacking me with knives, Sweetheart?_

"Geez, _Sweetheart_. Watch it, you were too close to my fingers this time." Haymitch slurs exasperatedly.

"That was the point, _Sugar_." Katniss smirked at him.

Dean sniggered as Haymitch rolled his eyes

_ She never changes_.

Peeta rises from the floor and scoops up a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen. He starts to raise it to the red mark on his jaw.

"No," says Haymitch, stopping him.

"Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

Katniss looked at him in surprise, "Wow, actual advice? Impressive, Sugar. You, can mentor Peeta then and I'll mentor Dean on how too mentor me."

Dean nodded his head towards her, Peeta looked relieved, and Haymitch had a sly look in his eye

_Thanks for making it easier to save your life, Sweetheart_.

* * *

Finnick Odair was waiting in the elevator for Katniss.

_Finally, it took the Hell Kat long enough. _

_"_Hello, gorgeous. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, Hell Kat."

_God, she is so damn beautiful. _

Katniss snorts, "That was a terrible fire pun, Fish Boy."

Finnick grins charmingly at her.

_She's lucky I didn't make any water meets fire jokes…they'd definitely be on the naughty side._

"Well, Hell Kat. Have you heard the saying 'foul water will quench fire'? Suits us don't you think?" Finnick purred seductively

_Alright, I had to least make one water/fire comment. It wouldn't be right if I didn't. _

Finnick spotted her shiver with a triumphant gleam in his sea green eyes

_Oh, what little naughty thoughts are running through your head my pretty little Hell Kat?_

"In your dreams, Fish Boy. It's never gonna happen." Katniss smirked at him.

Finnick smiled at her wickedly

_It shouldn't turn me on as much as it does when she plays hard to get. Oh, who am I kidding? She's my Hell Kat anything she does makes me want her more._

"What did I tell you about saying, 'never' Hell Kat?" He chuckled and winked as she scowled before she exited the elevator.

_Oh, yeah. She wants me._ Finnick thought to himself with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

"That girl is a knife-throwing psycho."

Haymitch snorted at her

_Like you're one to talk Sweetheart. How many knives have you thrown at me? _

"No one likes a hypocrite, _Sweetheart_."

Katniss glared at everyone as they laughed, before ignoring them to watch rest of the scores.

_11? Guess, I'm not the only one to like Sweetheart's spunk but at the same time I'm sure half the Gamemakers wanted her to have a high score as punishment while the rest felt like she truly deserves it._

"The Gamemakers gave me that score so the Careers would forget about any idea of an alliance, they want me to be the Careers number one target." Katniss pointed out logically.

Haymitch sighed

_Glad you spotted the ramifications of this too, Sweetheart. _

_"_I don't doubt that, Sweetheart"

Katniss beamed, as a brilliant idea began forming in her mind.

Haymitch groaned

_ I hate that look. That look is going to kill me before my drinking does._

"Why the hell do you have that glint in your eye, _Sweetheart_?"

Katniss shrugged innocently

"What glint, _Sugar_?"

He glared at the spunky girl

"The glint that says you're planning to do something completely unpredictable that could get you killed if the plan goes bad but will be ingenious if it's successful."

Katniss laughed at him.

Everyone smiled at the sound besides Haymitch.

_Sometimes, Sweetheart I despise your devious mind. _

She smirked before repeating the first words she ever said to her mentor, "You'll find out, once the games begin just like everyone else unless your too busy choking on your own vomit again."

Haymitch rolled his eyes as he fought off a fond grin.

_Yeah, yeah.. I love you too Sweetheart no matter how much a pain in my ass you are._

* * *

Haymitch grinned at Finnick

"Just a warning Pretty Boy I don't think you'll like Bread Boy's Interview that much" His fellow mentors excluding Katniss of course looked at the drunk mentor from District 12 curiously.

"Why?" Finnick asked warily.

Haymitch just smirked in response.

As Finnick watched Peeta's interview he couldn't understand Haymitch's warning.

The baker's kid seemed like a good person, funny, and extremely kind. He's definitely not made for the Games. It wasn't until Caesar started asking Peeta about a girlfriend that Finnick got what Haymitch was referring to.

_Peeta:_ _"I don't know for sure, a lot of boys like her. She's treasured in our district has been for as long as I can remember. She is certainly special; she's beautiful but doesn't realize it, she's fierce yet compassionate, she's had a hard life but she inspires people with her spirit. Her most frustrating yet enduring quality is she has no idea the effect she can have."_

The crowd was speechless as Peeta passionately described the girl he was in love with. The Victors that were close to Katniss grew anxious. Finnick felt a scowl growing on his face, _He better not be talking about __**my**__ Hell Kat._

* * *

_Caesar: "Sounds like some girl. So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" _

_Peeta: "I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help in my case for many reasons."_

_Caesar: "Why ever not? Most girls would love to date a Victor." _

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out.

_Peeta: "Because . . . because . . . she's won the games herself…and she came here with me."_

Not only did Peeta wipeout the rest of the tributes off the map with his declaration of love for Katniss but he also acknowledged that he has a massive death wish. Finnick glared

_If Hell Kat doesn't tear into him with her claws then I will personally gut him with my trident… hell I'll do it anyway if he touches __**my **__Hell Kat._

* * *

AN: Oh, Finnick! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for the 50+ reviews love you guys! Poll on profile please vote! Thanks again!

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	14. 74th HG: Such a Heavy Burden

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:**Peeta's and Finnick's mistress, peoplebtrippen, & TheLovelyOne **

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **Ansleyrocks**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! Chapter sorta sticks to canon lol**

**Chapter Ten**

_The 74__th__ Hunger Games: Such a Heavy Burden_

Katniss couldn't believe Peeta died of blood poisoning before she could give him the medicine.

She lets out one final sob before shutting down all emotions. She wanted to do something for Peeta like she did for Rue however flowers didn't seem appropriate for him.

_Bread!_ Katniss suddenly thought, she reached in her bag for the rest of the bread that District 11 sent her.

Katniss laid the bread on his chest and crossed his arms over it

_He looks so peaceful._

Katniss let the tears fall down her face as she pressed her lips to his forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips one last time.

Katniss stood up and backed away from Peeta then she presses her three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and holds them out in his direction.

"Bye, Peeta."

_Look after little bird for me and thank you for being my boy with bread. Panem is an even worse place without you, Peeta Mellark. Thank you giving me hope. _

With one last sorrowful look, she walked away from the cave so the hovercraft could collect his body.

* * *

**BOOM**

"No! Little fox!" Katniss Everdeen whispered into the night horrified.

_Should I hope it is her so I don't have to face her or should I hope Thresh killed Cato? Do I really want to have to face Thresh or Foxface? I don't want them to die….it's the fucking Hunger Games! Of course this was how it was going to turn out! Fucking Capitol Bastards! Fucking President Snow! I want them to pay for Haulm, for Cole, for Dante, for Ember, for Ted, for Rue, for Peeta, for Vixen, for Thresh, for every living Victor there ever was and hell even for Blair! None of us should ever been in these god damn disgusting Games! What purpose does the end twenty-four children's innocence serve? For their amusement? For their entertainment? To show the Districts that they own us? That we're dispensable? That we don't matter? Bullshit! They need to pay for the young lives they are ruining!_

Katniss' furious internal rant was interrupted by the list of fallen tributes as it filled the night sky.

_Marvel Knight_

**_District One_**

_Clove Isenhower_

**_District Two_**

_Alden Tennant_

**_District Three_**

_Rue Jarvis_

**_District Eleven_**

_Thresh Klopp_

**_District Eleven_**

_Peeta Mellark_

**_District Twelve_**

"Oh, Foxface. What are we going to do? I guess tomorrow will be the last day in the Arena." Katniss said mournfully before she fell asleep for the night in one of the trees.

* * *

Katniss decided to gather some food before the big finale.

Just as she was entering a clearing she heard it.

**BOOM**

Katniss paled, she had a sinking feeling that it was Vixen's cannon.

Katniss spotted the tell-tale sign of vivid long red hair and rushed over to Foxface.

_Nightlock!_

"'I don't like admitting it but I'm color blind so berries look the same to me.'" Katniss quoted Foxface quietly to herself.

_You chanced it on purpose didn't you little fox? You wanted me to win but you didn't want me to feel guilty about your death did you little fox? Sorry, Foxface but if I survive your death will just be added to the ever growing list of people that died so I could live…that's not something that will ever leave my conscious. However, I won't disgrace you, Rue, Thresh, or Peeta by letting them win._

Katniss covertly snuck Nightlock berries to hide in her jacket, then she tucked Vixen's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, little fox. Look after little bird and try not to tease Peeta too badly by calling him my 'boy toy'" Katniss whispered sadly with a week smirk on her face before she gave Vixen Ripley the District 12 goodbye.

* * *

Katniss starts to head toward the Cornucopia when Cato suddenly smashes through the trees but he has no weapon. In fact, his hands are empty, yet he runs straight towards Katniss. She then on instinct aims her arrow at him it hits his chest and inexplicably falls aside.

He quickly smirks at her

"As glad as I am it's just the two of us left and not your ginger ally. Now's not the time, Beautiful."

That's when Katniss noticed the sweat pouring off Cato's purplish face, which shows that he's been running hard a long time. Not towards her but away from something instead.

Katniss scans the woods just in time to see the first creature leap onto the plain. As she's turning away, Katniss sees another half dozen join it. Then Katniss begins to stumbling blindly after Cato.

_Fuck! Muttations! This really is the worst fucking Hunger Games I have ever been in! Third time is definitely not the charm! Fucking, Caesar he practically jinxed me! I'm getting too old for this shit! No question about it. I've never seen these mutts, but they're no natural-born animals_.

They resemble huge wolves that Katniss can see from a distance.

_Up close, I'm sure their more menacing attributes will be revealed. _

Cato has made a beeline for the Cornucopia, and without question Katniss follows him figuring it is probably the safest place since they shouldn't be able to climb up.

_Let's fucking hope not!_

As, Katniss began to climb she observed the mutts, there's something else about them, something that makes the hair rise up on the back of her neck, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Katniss let out a horrified shriek when she realized what was so disturbing about these muttations.

_They're the tributes!_

Cato lies on his side at the very top of the horn, twenty feet above the ground, gasping to catch his breath as he gags over the edge.

"Figured it out, didn't you, Beautiful?" Cato rasped.

Katniss didn't respond to busy staring in ever growing horror at the Rue, Vixen, Thresh, and Peeta mutts.

_They really are heartless aren't they?_

Cato then decided to take advantage of Katniss distraction by tackling her and pinning her down.

Katniss thrashed in his grasp, trying to find a way out of his hold but his strength greatly outmatched her own.

Cato let out a moan, "You squirming underneath me isn't really a smart idea little squirrel."

Katniss stilled her movements in revulsion

_Eww! I swear if Telstar grows up to be a perverted teenage boy I will smack it out of him! My little monkey will be a gentleman that doesn't discover girls tell he's twenty-five and I will not let Gale or Fish Boy corrupt him. Fuck! Why am I thinking about Finnick again? _

Katniss was called back to the present as Cato trailed his hand down her face to the curves of her body.

"You really are more beautiful in person, Katniss Everdeen. It wasn't supposed to end like this, Firegirl. I really don't want to kill you but I have to." Cato whispered regretfully, his eyes full of remorse.

Katniss rolled her eyes before taking advantage of his slackening grip on her to knee him in the crotch. Cato let out a pained groan before Katniss used both of her legs to kick him in the stomach to send him over the edge and in the reach of the mutts.

Katniss can't watch, but she can hear the snarls, the growls, the howls of pain from both human and beast as Cato takes on the mutt pack. She doesn't understand how he can be surviving until Katniss remembers the body armor protecting him from ankle to neck. It takes a few moments to find Cato in the dim light, in the blood. Then the raw hunk of meat that used to be her enemy makes a sound, and she knows where his mouth is when she hears him let out a pained plead of "Please."

Pity, not vengeance, sends her arrow flying into his skull. Katniss takes out the Nightlock berries and puts them to her mouth.

_They don't deserve a Victor_, she thinks hatefully but before she could sallow them the Gamemakers send in a hawk to steal and fly away with the poisonous berries.

**BOOM**

Katniss lets out a growl of frustration before sending an arrow at the bird that stole her chance of freedom from her.

_S__erves you right stupid bird!_

Claudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the third time as a winner of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen. Victor of the Seventy-Forth Hunger Games, — tribute of District Twelve!"

_Fuck my life_, Katniss thinks bitterly as the hovercraft comes to collect her.

* * *

President Snow looked at her critically

"What you tried to do Miss. Everdeen was very unwise of you. As, of right know I don't know what I am going to do with you to punish you. When I know I'll be sure to let you know however in the meantime for your Victory Tour you will continue your vast appointments. Also, you will record something called 'Music Videos' the citizens of the Capitol are captivated by your singing so you will perform for their entertainment. Try to stay on my good side, Miss. Everdeen or your loved ones will suffer the consequences."

Snow left the room taking the smell of bloodied roses with him, leaving a shaken and unsettled Katniss behind.

Katniss turns and sees everyone waiting in a big chamber at the end of the hall — Effie, Haymitch, Dean, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Seeder, Chaff, Cinna and Cecelia. Her feet take off without hesitation.

_Maybe a victor should show more restraint, especially after her third time of winning, and should show more superiority. Especially when she knows this will be on tape, but I don't care. _

Katniss runs for them and launches into Haymitch's arms first.

When he whispers in her ear, "Nice job, sweetheart," it isn't sarcastic, it is an exhale of relief and happiness.

Effie's somewhat teary and keeps patting Katniss' hair and talking about how she told everyone that Katniss was a pearl.

Dean, Annie, Seeder, and Cinna just hugs her tight and but they don't say anything.

Johanna, Chaff, and Cecelia either smirk or smile at Katniss.

Everyone distances themselves from Katniss so Finnick can greet her.

He comes up to her beaming at her with happiness

"Glad to see you alive, gorgeous."

Finnick leans towards her starring meaningfully at her lips but then hesitates and looks in her stormy fiery grey eyes. Katniss can't even begin to decipher all of the emotions in Finnick's stunning sea green eyes before she grabbed his hair pulling him towards her crashing her lips to his in a sudden passionate kiss. Finnick is unresponsive at first completely stunned before he placed one hand on her waist dragging her closer to him and placing the other hand on her face to deepen the kiss.

Katniss felt like her whole body was on fire, that she was finally complete. Her body, mind, and soul melted into Finnick's to the point where she didn't know where she ended and where he began.

Katniss entire being felt like a never-ending inferno. Finnick was hers. Katniss was his. There was no questioning it. It just was.

Finnick and Katniss were startled out of their haze of passion by cheers and giggles from the others in the room. Katniss backed away from Finnick as if she was burned she didn't even realize her legs had been wrapped around his waist until she stumbled a bit trying to regain her footing. Katniss blushed embarrassed that she forgot that they had an audience and mortified at her revelations.

_This can't be happening. I won't let this happen!_ Katniss thought abashedly before running away leaving a dumbstruck Finnick and a stunned room behind.

* * *

AN: Yay they kissed but Katniss is gonna be Katniss and push him away cuz shes romantically challenged like that lol Tell me what you think! Poll on profile go vote please and thanks!

Rd, Enjoy, Review!


	15. Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes V

REVIEW SHOUT-OUT:**Juniepoenie**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **Kezzy1998 & tangled6**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:NOT MINE!**

**Interlude: Through a Mentor's Eyes V**

* * *

_74__th__ Hunger Games Part II_

Dean looked at Haymitch and Peeta's slightly scared faces in amusement

"I have a feeling you two are in for it" Dean snickered.

Haymitch glared at him

_Little smug fucker. Why did the Sweetheart save him again?_

Next, thing Haymitch knew was that he was pinned to the wall.

_Oh, shit. Sweetheart does not look happy. Fuck! Have her eyes always been that terrifying?_

Everyone else took a step back from the dark haired fiery grey eyed girl whose expression was deadly and fierce.

Haymitch Abernathy couldn't help but think, _I think Sweetheart could give that Career from my games, Azurite Hewlett, a run for her money in the deadliest women I have ever encountered. At least I don't look like I am about to piss my pants like Bread Boy over there._

"Would you two like to help explain to me what that the hell that was tonight?" Her voice deceptively sweet.

"That, _Sweetheart_. Was him making you desirable to the Capitol."

Katniss hissed at him like an angry cat, before throwing another knife at his head.

_I shouldn't have said it like that. Shit!_

"Try again, _Sugar_. Seeing as how _you_ were the one to tell me how_ I_ made myself _desirable_ to Capitol you're gonna have to lie hellva lot better than that." Katniss snarled at him, her grey eyes blazing with a wild fire.

Haymitch didn't answer, _Sorry, Sweetheart. I shouldn't have been that careless with my words. I know you try your hardest to forget how desperate the people in the Capitol are for you. _

Peeta gulped before speaking, "It really has nothing to do with him, Katniss. What I said wasn't an angle like you're assuming it is. Haymitch realized how I felt about you and he has that mentor mind-set like you do. So, Haymitch like you could see that would be a successful angle for sponsors, and it would help keep you alive. My feelings for you are real; I know I have no chance in these Games. But you're a survivor, Katniss and if I'm going to die soon I want to spend my last moments doing everything in my power protecting you. You know the last thing my mother said to me, 'Looks like District 12 is winning again, she's a survivor that one. It'll be interesting to have the same Victor for the third time.' Even my mother, who dislikes you because of your Seam heritage, is rooting for you, Katniss."

_Damn, kid's got balls for trying to reason with the Sweetheart when she's like this. _

Katniss spluttered searching for words that never came

_That's my Sweetheart. Not really good with sentimental feelings unless they involve her kids. _

Katniss fled from the room

_Oh, how I pity Pretty Boy. The poor bastard has his work cut out for him with Sweetheart. She's not going to make it easy on him. _

_Hopeless lovesick fucker._

* * *

Finnick approached the group of Mentors in the Main Viewing Room.

Chaff and Haymitch were naturally already drinking.

Seeder, Cecelia, and Johanna were softly talking to each other. It was Annie and Dean that caused Finnick to stare in shock because they were in a middle of a passionate embrace.

_I'm gonna kill him._

Finnick roughly grabbed Dean's shoulders yanking him away from Annie.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Deanie Boy or I'll pull a Hell Kat and threaten to castrate you with knives. Only difference is if I see you take advantage of Little Annie again I'll follow through and I'll make sure your demise is more gruesome than any death I've ever caused in my Games." Finnick glared at Dean, who gulped nervously.

Chaff, Haymitch, Johanna snickered in the background.

While, Seeder and Cecelia tried to hide their smiles.

Annie smacked Finnick hard causing him to look at her in shock.

"Dean isn't taking advantage of me Finnick Odair! And you will not threaten him!"

Everyone, besides Dean, gaped at her stunned they've never seen sweet, shy, slightly insane Annie speak so fiercely or so clearly.

Johanna let out a little snigger before she thought_, I don't think Fish Brains ever expected his precious little Annie to talk back to him. But I don't blame the girl, if he tried that protective older brother bullshit on me I __**would**__ castrate him no if and buts about it._

"Annie, he is taking advantage of you. You're not ready for that kind of relationship."

Dean and Annie glared at Finnick before they both replied at the same time.

"Just 'cause Katniss hasn't realized you love her Odair doesn't mean you can pry into other people's relationships!"

"Just because Kat hasn't realized you love her Finn doesn't mean you can pry into my relationship!"

The couple blushed and smiled shyly at one another for practically saying the same thing at the same time.

The other Mentors laughed loudly at them as Finnick continued to gape at them dumbfounded.

Cecelia thought to herself, _I wonder if Finnick will realize Annie is the most lucid when she has Dean by her side and that the boy is good for her._

The District Eight Mentor decided to break the growing tension between Annie and Finnick by reminding them that the Games were about to begin.

Annie snuggled into Dean's lap looking pointedly at Finnick as she did so.

Dean avoided Finnick's heated glare by hiding his face in Annie's hair, causing the redhead to giggle at her boyfriend

_Finnie's harmless he just wishes he had his Kat to snuggle with._ Annie smirked mischievously at Finnick, catching him off guard.

_Okay, maybe Deanie Boy isn't that bad….Annie seems like her old self with him. However, I will destroy him with my trident if he hurts her. _

With that pleasant thought, Finnick smirked at the new couple.

* * *

_**Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Katniss let-out the most shrill ear-piercing bird call her father taught her to lure birds, as she ran towards the bow and arrow.** _

The all stared at the screen in awe.

"Genius. I can't believe no one thought of that before." Johanna said deeply impressed.

Dean and Haymitch looked at each other realizing this was the plan Katniss thought up after the scores were released.

"Only, Hell Kat could think of something like that!" Finnick said proudly not paying attention to the laughter that followed his comment.

**_All 23 tributes fell to their knees in agony trying to futilely cover their ears to stop the ringing. She continued the bird call to grab an orange back-pack, the Careers and Thresh were the first to start to recover from the noise. Katniss blocked Clove's knife with her backpack. As, she turned around to smirk at Clove; Katniss saw Rue and Peeta both being targeted by Ray Wilder from District 4, she launched her bow quickly at hit him square in the throat._**

Attention turned towards Annie and Finnick to see their reaction to their tribute being killed by Katniss.

Neither, Victors from District 4 seemed to be bothered by it.

Seeder and Chaff looked at Haymitch and Dean relieved.

"Thank god, for the little angel. We hate that little Rue is in these games, she's well known in District 11 for her Mockingjay signal." Said Chaff.

Dean looked thoughtful, "Katniss was like that too before her Games everyone still knew who she was and everyone admired her devotion, love, and strength. Naturally, Katniss never noticed."

Haymitch snorted, "I didn't know what her name was until she threw a knife at my hand."

Everyone laughed, but Dean shook his head at the older Mentor from 12. "That's because you were too drunk to notice your surroundings, Old Man." Dean smirked at him.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and ignored the truthful remark.

"That does sound like Sweetheart to not notice how people feel about her." Haymitch said this smirking at Finnick who surprisingly blushed at the teasing comment.

_** Rue and Peeta looked at her in surprise and gratitude. In the corner of her eye she saw Opah Niles getting ready to throw a spear at Vixen Ripley her arrow pierced the throat of Opah from District 4. Vixen looks at her with wide eyes, nods her head and scampers off**. _

"What is she doing? She's being Brainless! If Kitty Kat wants to help Loverboy and the little girl okay that's fine but why on earth would she save the cunning girl from 5? Is trying to lose?" Johanna glared at the Screen.

Haymitch's expression turned dark.

"That's exactly what Sweetheart is trying to do. She seems to be under the delusion that she won't be surviving these games."

The other Victors stared at him stunned but Finnick looked at him with a sense of sad understanding. "

It's getting to her isn't?" Finnick asked Haymitch softly.

The drunk mentor nodded, understanding what Finnick was really asking. Most of the others looked confused but some understood their eyes growing in sadness.

"She puts on a good show but Sweetheart won't be able to handle it alone, she'll need someone who understands to help her heal." Haymitch said meaningful look staring at Finnick.

_From one popular Capitol sex slave to another, of course I want to help Hell Kat. But the little flower is too closed off and stubborn to ask for help….I guess I will have to force my way pass her walls somehow, someway. I'll never give up on loving __**my **__Hell Kat. _

Now, only Annie and Dean didn't know what they were referring to, being to innocent and naïve to fully understand the horrors that Victors are put through.

_The boy doesn't even know that, Sweetheart saved him from Snow selling him too by agreeing to take on more appointments. That fucking girl is too self-sacrificing for her own good and my own sanity. Now, because of her saving Dean from the same fate it will destroy her spirit even quicker than it already was. Sweetheart's nobility will be the death of me I fuckin swear._

Haymitch then studied the sickeningly adorableness of Dean and Annie and he couldn't help feel a rush of respect for the fiery brave girl from District 12. Also, towards Pretty Boy who also took on more appointments to save Annie when the heartless bastard Snow wanted to sell her despite her fragile sanity.

_Those two really deserve each other, if Sweetheart ever lets it happen. Poor hopeless lovesick fucker._

* * *

_**Before settling down, Katniss takes the wire from her pack and sets two twitch-up snares in the brush. Katniss walks another five minutes before making camp, she picks her tree carefully. Katniss climbs up, sticking to the stronger branches close to the trunk, and find a sturdy fork for her bed. It takes some doing, but she arranges the sleeping bag in a relatively comfortable manner. Katniss places her backpack in the foot of the bag, then slides in after it.** _

"Glad, I don't have to pretend to care about my tributes wellbeing over Hell Kat's" Finnick confessed.

Johanna scoffed as she saw both her tributes fill the sky

"This is getting ridiculous at how week my District is getting. I mean some of the kids we get as tributes can't even handle an ax! How do you live in the lumbering District and not know how to use an ax? Pathetic! Oh, well it works in Kitty Kat's favor!" Johanna said tactlessly.

Finnick, Dean, Haymitch, and Chaff laughed at her.

Cecelia sighed, "I'm surprised Pashmina made it through the bloodbath. She's not… very clever. However, she said her plan was to try to track and ask for an alliance with Katniss. I didn't try to talk her out of it because I didn't think she would last that long."

Her fellow mentors looked surprised at that before Finnick, Dean, Haymitch, and Johanna busted out in loud laughter.

"There's no way Sweetheart would ally with your girl. Peeta told me about his observations of all the tributes, apparently your tribute was gossipy and chipper. Sweetheart, doesn't like frivolous behavior in others unless they're one of her kids." Haymitch guffawed.

Cecelia grimaced, "I figured that."

**_Peeta ran smack dab intro Thresh and Bantu in a tall wheat field. The three male tributes from Districts 10, 11, & 12 studied each other. _**

**_"Spitfire saved Rue during the bloodbath. I'm willing to spare you, Loverboy." _**

**_Peeta grimaced at the nickname before smirking at the larger boy amused, "Spitfire?" _**

**_Before, Thresh could respond to Peeta's inquiry Bantu interrupted baffled "How can you not know her name? She's __the__ Katniss Everdeen?" _**

**_Thresh rolled his eyes at his crippled ally, "Of course, I know her name. However, 'Katniss' doesn't really fit her. There's the Katniss flower which is very fragile, the petals break off very easily and there's Katniss tubers which are very bland and forgettable. I don't see how Spitfire could've been named after something that's fragile or forgettable, do you?" Thresh asked Peeta, who smirked, before laughing at Thresh's observations of Katniss. _**

_**"Well, when you put it that way….Spitfire Everdeen does have a nice ring to it." Bantu and Thresh chuckled at Peeta's comment.** _

* * *

As did the Mentors watching.

"Now, that it's been mentioned I don't know what the Everdeen's were thinking naming her Katniss." Dean chuckled.

"She mentioned she was named after an Aunt who died in the Games." Seeder explained to the young Victor who wasn't there when Katniss told them about her Aunt.

Dean nodded thoughtful.

**_"So, I got ask have you and Everdeen done it? I bet she's really wild in bed." Bantu pried his voice eager for details about the famous beautiful Victor of District 12. Thresh and Peeta stared at him incredulous for his crass words not having thought that the seemingly shy boy would be so forward in his questions. _**

**_Bantu rolled his eyes, "I'm crippled not blind and I'm just asking what every teenage boy in Panem wants to know." With that he shrugged his shoulders carelessly at their distasteful glares, not letting it bother him one bit._**

Finnick scowled as the others either sniggered or giggled at the brash boy from District 10.

Johanna smirked, "That kid's got balls! Loverboy looks like her wants to pummel him for his vulgar remark but Kitty Kat."

Finnick glared before saying darkly. "He should."

_I would, I don't care if he's disabled no one talks about my Hell Kat like that._

"Aww, is poor little Fish Brains wanting to defend his precious Hell Kat's honor." Johanna teased him, causing the others to laugh.

Finnick glared at her but the effect was ruined by the darkening of his cheeks.

_God, I think I love this girl! Just by mentioning her I can get __**the **__Finnick Odair to blush_, Johanna smirked.

* * *

**_"I don't want to know. I might be able to appreciate Sweetheart's beauty and spirit like everyone else but I got my own girl waiting for me. Her name is Zephyr Yucca, and she's pregnant with our little girl. We want to name her Vallota, after the fire lily. Not only because Zephyr, which is the rain lily, but because my girl thinks Vallota is what Spitfire should've been named. Zephyr was Haulm's best friend, if we weren't having a girl, there's no doubt we would be honoring him instead of Spitfire." Thresh explains wistfully with a fond smile on his face. The other two boys looked at him surprised for two reasons; they were shocked that Thresh was sharing personal information and because of what he was telling him. _**

**_"You must really want to survive for them." Peeta said softly. _**

**_Thresh raised his eyebrows at the baker's kid, "They are my family. Of course, I want to live for them, don't you want the same?" _**

**_Peeta shrugged, "Not really. I'm not like you or Katniss. There's no one depending on me, I'll miss my father but I'm not close to my brothers Rye and Brioche. My mother told me she was expecting Katniss as Victor." Peeta laughed humorlessly causing his allies to wince._**

The Mentors besides Dean and Haymitch winced along with Thresh and Bantu.

"Damn, that's cold. I don't even think I would say something like that." Johanna said uncharacteristically sympathetic.

The others shook their heads at heartless this woman must be to say that to her youngest son.

**_"It's just must me and my grandparents. They know not expect me back, everyone knew as soon as my name was reaped I was done for. And that's okay I've already accepted my imminent death but that being said I'm not going without a fight. Not in my nature to give others that type of satisfaction. Only, satisfaction I give is to girls in the bedroom." Bantu said with a small smirk playing on his lips. Thresh and Peeta laughed lightly at the gutsy crippled boy._**

The male mentors plus Johanna snickered, while the female Victors looked disapproving.

"That's my type of kid. He's got the right attitude." Chaff chuckled.

**_"So, how about allies until the sign of first trouble from the Careers or until the final eight whichever comes first?" Peeta asked the other two. They looked at him thoughtfully before nodding their heads in agreement. Then the three of them set up camp for the night._**

* * *

Everyone glared at the screen then looked at Cecelia annoyed, "Your dumbass tribute better not get Sweetheart killed, CeCe." Haymitch said gruffly. Cecelia looked embarrassed at her tribute's stupidity for starting a fire and leading the Careers straight towards Katniss.

Seeder looked at her in sympathy, "It's not her fault besides Katniss is smart and resourceful she will be able to escape the Careers if they do notice her." Seeder defended the younger women.

**_"Where do you think the __lovely __Katniss Everdeen is hiding?" Marvel asked the other Careers with a leer in his voice. _**

**_"Trees, most likely don't you remember her first Games?" Cato sneered at the idiotic question. _**

**_"Not everyone is as obsessed with her as you are, Cato. Clove, told me how you use to brag back in District 2 that you would say how you were going to win the 74th Games and then 'wow' Katniss Everdeen and marry her. Which, I don't understand she's not even that pretty." Glimmer said childishly. _**_**Katniss rolled her eyes.** _

Everyone scoffed. "Hell Kat was natural exotic beauty that girl is all artificial any beauty she does possess is far too common for her to even to begin to compare to Katniss." Finnick pointed out.

Johanna snickered, "She really has you whipped doesn't she Fish Brains?"

Finnick didn't let their laughter bother him, he just smirked at Johanna.

"Was that supposed to upset me, JoJo? You're losing you're bitchy touch? If, Hell Kat has me whipped then she turned you into a softy."

Johanna glared at his cocky attitude, as the others howled in laughter.

_**Marvel scoffed, "Get your eyes checked, Glimmer. Firegirl Everdeen is fucking smokin' hot. It's a shame she has to die, but maybe I can have some fun with her first." Glimmer huffs in disgust. "Firegirl Everdeen is my kill and I'll be the one who enjoys her before her death." Cato said forcefully.** _

Everyone glared hatefully at the Screen.

**_If they so much as touch my Hell Kat I'll personally make sure their deaths are painful as possible._ Finnick scowled.**

_**"Was she dead?" asks Cato. "No. But she is now." Clove said sadistically.** _

Haymitch grimaced, "Sweetheart was right that girl is a psycho. At least she'll know to stay away from her."

**_"In their fucking dreams, they'll be dead before they can even reach me." Katniss growls under her breath. With that she moved and gave the cameras an evil smirk._**

Finnick and Haymitch smirked. Out of everyone they knew what Katniss temper could be like if you pissed her off enough. They knew she definitely wasn't someone you wanted to anger….she could make it deeply unsettling for you if she decided to extract revenge.

* * *

_**She empties her snares to find a rabbit she cooks it on the warm stones from the fire that got Pashmina Hughes from District 8 killed. Then, Katniss sets out on camouflaging the orange backpack and trying to find a water source.** _

"I'll never stop being amazed at how resourceful that girl is." Cecelia said awed.

Dean looked at Haymitch questioningly, "Why don't we send her water? She's dying without it!"

Haymitch shook his head, "We can't waste sponsor money on something Sweetheart is close to finding herself."

Finnick glared at him, "Cut the crap! Send her some god damn water! Hell Kat is probably the most sponsored out of all the tributes! You can afford it!" He yelled at

Haymitch who raised his eyebrows at Finnick before taking a drink and answering coolly, "Sweetheart will understand she's close to finding water. Quit worrying your pretty little head over it, _Fish Boy_."

Finnick shuddered, "Never call me that again. I think I'm going to have nightmares now."

Haymitch, Dean, Chaff, and Johanna guffawed.

Seeder, Cecelia, and Annie giggled at Finnick's reaction.

_**After what seemed like forever, Katniss finally found mud which eventually led her to a water source.** _

"See, there Pretty Boy. Sweetheart understood why I wasn't sending her water." Finnick decided to ignore the gloating older Mentor in favor of watching Katniss on the screen.

**_Katniss found another tree to fall asleep in. A few hours later, the stampede of feet shakes Katniss from her slumber. She looks around in bewilderment._ _It would be hard for Katniss to miss the wall of fire descending on her._**

"Oh, shit" Finnick, Haymitch, Chaff, and Johanna cursed angrily.

Annie, Seeder, and Cecelia gasped horrified.

* * *

_74th Hunger Games Part III_

They all stare at the screen anxious and desperate for Katniss to survive.

**_When the first fireball blasts into the rock about two feet from the Girl on Fire's head, Katniss springs out from under the ledge, energized by renewed fear. The fireball hits a tree off to her left, engulfing it in flames. Katniss was barely on her feet before the third ball hits the ground where she was lying, sending a pillar of fire up behind her. Katniss muscles react, only not fast enough this time. The fireball crashes into the ground at her side, but not before it skids across her right calf._**

"Fuck!" Haymitch, Finnick, and Chaff curse. Dean and Johanna wince.

Annie, Seeder, and Cecelia gasp horrified.

**_Without thinking, Katniss rips away the remaining fabric with her bare hands; she sits on the ground, a few yards from the blaze set off by the fireball. "The girl who was on fire. Indeed" Katniss said sarcastically, grimacing at the pain in her calf._**

"Now isn't the time for your smartass quips, Sweetheart!' Haymitch yelled pissed at the Gamemakers.

"Would you expect anything less from the Hell Kat?" Finnick grimaced, _Even in pain, she's still a hell cat. _

Johanna slighty smirked impressed.

_Damn. Kitty Kat is even mouthy when she is in danger of becoming a deep-fried Kitty Kat. That's my kind of girl._

Dean tried to calm Annie down, she was becoming too hysterical and Finnick was too busy worrying about Katniss to help.

**_The moment Katniss awakes, as the Careers head towards her, she is fast though, and by the time they've reached the base of the tree, she's twenty feet up. For a moment, the Careers and Katniss stop and survey one another. Katniss smiles causing Cato and Marvel to gasp stunned._**

Finnick glares at the screen causing the others to laugh at him.

_Pretty Boy is fucking hilarious when he's jealous! Sweetheart is entertaining too she is so clueless to the effect she has on people_. Haymitch chuckles.

_** "How's everything with you?" Katniss calls down cheerfully, with a huge smirk plastered on her face. The Careers look taken aback**._

Everyone shakes their heads and laughs lightly at Katniss' guts.

"Sweetheart always knows how to surprise people." Haymitch says with a fond grin. Everyone chuckles at the truth of that statement.

_That's my Hell Kat_, Finnick smirks smugly.

_**"Well enough, Beautiful." Cato said with a cocky grin on his face. Katniss grimaces at the term of endearment leaving his mouth.** _

So does Finnick causing more chuckles at his expense from the other mentors.

**_"Yourself?" He asks. _**

_**Katniss' grey eyes sparkle with mischief as she answers, "It's been a bit warm for my taste."** _

Haymitch, Finnick, Chaff, Dean, and Johanna chuckle loudly. Seeder, Cecelia, and Annie giggle lightly.

"You got to admire the little angel's spunk." Chaff sniggered.

Haymitch smirked, "That's what I've always said about Sweetheart."

**_Then she smirks before continuing, "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" _**

**_Cato leers at her before answering, "Think I will." Cato says arrogantly. Katniss gives Cato time to hoist himself into the tree before she begins to climb again. _**

**_"Now, now, little squirrel. There's no reason for you to run I won't hurt you…well not without making sure you enjoy yourself first." Cato said the leer obvious in his voice. Katniss scoffed in disgust._**

Finnick glowered at the screen, _He's dead! If Hell Kat doesn't kill him then I will!_ Everyone else also looked at the screen displeased with the Career.

**_Cato hits the ground hard and then he gets back to his feet, swearing like a fiend. Katniss couldn't help but snicker at the arrogant boy from District 2._ _Cato glares at her, but there's an obvious red tint on his cheeks._**

Everyone laughs at the cocky Career.

_Serves the bastard right_, Finnick grins triumphantly.

_The dumbass should have known better than to underestimate Sweetheart_, Haymitch smirks darkly.

_**Glimmer scales the tree until the branches begin to crack under her feet and then has the good sense to stop, by the time Katniss is at least eighty feet high up in the tree. Glimmer tries throwing a knife at Katniss and fails so miserably both Clove and Katniss let out scoffs of disgust at Glimmer's so-called 'attempt' at knife-throwing. The girl from 2 and the past Victor from 12 give each glares at having the same reaction. But, then a smug grin blooms on Katniss' face, "Hey, Clovie-ikins? I never did thank you for the knife, I appreciate it. It's been real useful." Katniss taunted her voice cocky.** _

Everyone laughs.

"Only Katniss would taunt a pack of Careers as they have her outnumbered and cornered." Dean says with admiration.

"It's the Hell Kat. She'll manage to escape this." Finnick said with proud confidence.

**_Clove's expression was murderous _**

**_"Why you little bitch-" _**

**_Katniss cut her off with smug laughter, "Oh, little one. You are three inches shorter than me and a year younger than me. That makes you the little bitch and me the big bitch in the Arena. If I do die in the Arena I doubt you'll be the one to kill me. Keep dreaming, kid." What, Clove does next causes Katniss to howl in laughter. _**

**_"Oh, little one. You're adorable when you pout." Katniss taunts. Clove glares at her fellow Careers as they snickered behind her._**

* * *

The collected group of mentors howl in laughter.

"Okay its official Fish Brains has competition, I am in love with Kitty Kat." Johanna declares smirking.

That caused an increase in everyone's amusement except for Finnick who glared lightly at Johanna before smirking slightly and saying,

"Why would the Hell Kat want you, JoJo? When she could have this body of perfection?"

Johanna rolls her eyes at Finnick's never ending ego.

**_"You're right about one thing, Beautiful. She won't be the one to kill you," Clove pouts again as Cato addresses Katniss, he continues, "That will be my pleasure and only mine. You can count on that, Firegirl." Cato smirks, but Katniss rolls her eyes unimpressed. _**

_**"What I can count one is my track record with District 2 tributes, you know the fact I'm the one who finishes them off." Katniss smirks at him, Cato glares.** _

Everyone smirks at Katniss' comment,

_**Then, the Careers regroup on the ground and she can hear them growling conspiratorially among themselves, furious that Katniss has made them look foolish. Finally, Clove says harshly, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning.".** _

"I have a feeling Katniss is going to surprise them come morning." Cecelia said with a small smile.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**_For a while the two girls hold each other's gaze. Then, without even rustling a leaf, Rue's little hand slides into the open and points to something above Katniss' head, Tracker Jackers' nest._**

"Shit!" Haymitch, Dean and Finnick curse. Seeder and Chaff exchange pleased smiles as their tribute helped Katniss. They both knew Rue was hoping for an alliance and by doing this she could get one from Katniss.

**_Katniss drags herself out of the bag, make sure her knife is secured in her belt, and begins to make her way up the in itself is dangerous since the branches are becoming precariously thin even for Katniss, but she perseveres. When she reaches the limb that supports the nest, the humming becomes more distinctive. With that resolve, Katniss takes her hair out of her braid so her face will be better covered, she takes the pair of leather gloves from the backpack and slips them on for protection. The seal of the Capitol shines above her and the anthem blares out._**

Everyone looks impressed at her plan.

"Nice job, Sweetheart. I'm going to go send her some burn cream." Haymitch smirked before leaving.

_**"It took you my third games for you to finally send a sponsor gift, huh, Sugar? Guess, we know who's the better mentor is, don't we, Sugar?" Katniss chuckles softly before opening it to find burn ointment.** _

Everyone laughed at Haymitch when he returned rolling his eyes.

Dean smirked at him, "She does have a point there, Old Man." Haymitch glared at him annoyed,

"Tell me again, why the Sweetheart saved you?"

Dean rolled his eyes as everyone laughed besides Annie, who glowered at Haymitch.

**_"Oh, Haymitch," Katniss whispers. "Thank you."_**

"Now, that's more like it Sweetheart." Haymitch smirked smugly at the screen, causing the others to laugh lightly at him.

**_She treated her burns and wrapped the pot in the parachute, then she nestles it safely away in her pack. Now that the pain has eased, it's all Katniss can do to reposition herself in her bag before she plunges into sleep._**

* * *

Everyone sighed relived

"She's going to be alright. Won't she Finn?" Annie asked softly.

"Of course, Annie. It's the Hell Kat." Finnick reassured her even though he and his worries about Katniss' safety from the Tracker Jackers.

**_"Rue!" Katniss whispered, pointing to the nest and made a sawing motion. Rue nodded and began leaping from tree to tree gracefully, like she was flying. Katniss stared at her in awe, "Whoa, deju vu. If I'm a little squirrel then she's a little bird" Katniss comments before finishing sawing at the nest, she manages to only get stinged once on the neck. She pauses it to witness the chaos she caused, she smirked before pulling out the stinger, quickly took off the gloves so she could scamper from tree to tree. When she was a good distance away, she tied herself to another tree before the Tracker Jacker venom overtook her._**

Seeder and Chaff sigh relived. "I'm glad the little angel decided to warn little Rue about her plan." Chaff said with a soft smile.

Haymitch grimaced

_Sweetheart is going to get too close to the little girl. Why does she have to be so motherly? _Haymitch took a hug gulp of his drink.

_"**You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances," Katniss says softly. For a moment, no response. Then one of Rue's eyes edges around the trunk. "You want me for an ally?" Katniss smiled softly at her, "Of course, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it little bird." Rue grinned at the nickname before shyly asking, "Why?" Katniss grinned at her sweetly before saying, "Not only do you remind me of my little duck but you remind me of myself during my first games. And besides, why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway" Rue grins a little at that, "You saved me first during the bloodbath." Katniss shakes her head, "I put you in danger with my birdcall in the first place." Rue bounces on her feet, "That's okay, that birdcall was totally awesome. The Careers were so baffled it was funny." Rue giggles, causing Katniss to laugh in return. Rue's stomach growls, "You hungry?" Rue nods tentatively.**_

Seeder and Chaff internally cheered at the alliance. Dean, Annie, and Cecelia smiled softly. Haymitch and Johanna grimaced not liking it knowing that Katniss is going to get too close to Rue and knowing what affect that will have on Katniss.

_Hell Kat was born to be a mother…where the hell did that thought come from? _Finnick was lucky no one noticed his light blush they never would have let him live it down.

**_Katniss hears another twig snap and sees a flash of red hair. "I've already had two kills today, I have more than enough to share. Come on out, Foxface. There's a rabbit for you, too." Rue and Foxface stare at her in shock. "You aren't going to kill me?" Foxface asks surprised. "After, I saved you in the bloodbath? Why, would I do that?" Vixen Ripley aka Foxface studied the infamous fiery girl before her critically. "The question I want to know is why did you save me during the bloodbath?" Katniss sighed, "Here, you two sit down and eat. You two are the smallest and the youngest and need your strength."_**

Johanna glared at the screen.

"What the fuck is Brainless thinking? Not only is she allying with a kid but she's allying with someone who is clearly smarter than her!" Finnick glared at her, not liking the way Johanna was talking about Katniss.

"Calm down, JoJo. Hell Kat knows what she is doing." Johanna scoffed at him

_Fish Brains is so whipped_, she thought rolling her eyes.

_**"I'm sure you two know I have sisters your ages, but what you don't know is I have no plan on winning these games." They stared at her in shock. "Why?" Rue asked upset. Foxface looked intrigued.** _

"She's really starting to piss me off with this brainless behavior of hers!" Johanna said darkly.

_**Katniss smiles sadly at them, "I've already won twice it's highly unlikely to win for a third time. I volunteered twice for my sisters to protect them from this. The two of you remind me of them, how could I win and survive the guilt of little girls like you dying?"** _

Finnick stared at the screen softly in understanding.

**_Foxface pouted, which caused Katniss' lips to twitch in amusement. "I'm not little, I'm two years younger than you." Katniss smiles, "Whatever, you say little fox." Vixen smiled. "My brother, Crevan calls me that" Vixen said wistfully. Katniss smirks, "You're family must loves foxes. Vixen and Crevan both mean fox." Foxface beamed, "They are the most intelligent animal there is, we have two as pets." Rue and Katniss looked at the District 5 girl like she was insane. "Hey, if you know my name, why do you call me Foxface?" Vixen asked. Katniss shrugged, "It suits you" Vixen/Foxface smirks, "Of course, it does. I'm the smartest tribute here." She stated proudly. Rue giggles at her arrogant behavior. Katniss just laughs, "I believe that Foxface. So, allies?" Foxface nods. Rue beams, "I was hoping to be your ally, it's why I followed you during training." Katniss stared at the little girl with interest. "Why'd you want to be my ally little bird?" Foxface snorts at the stupid question, "You're the Katniss Everdeen! Why else?" Katniss rolls her eyes._**

Everyone laughs at Katniss' obvious discomfort at the reminder of her fame.

**_"That's not why though! Haulm, was my cousin! Our whole family loves you! His little brother Hugo has a crush on you, he's my age. Haylee and Henlee, his twin sisters are nine, they really adore you. The whole family gets together on Reaping day to sing the song you sang to him." Rue gushed out, smiling softly at Katniss. Her eyes began to water, "Oh, Rue. That means a lot little bird."_**

Johanna groaned, "Damnit! Brainless is letting that girl manipulate her feelings!"

Annie, Cecelia, Seeder and Chaff glared at the callous District 7 Mentor.

While everyone else rolled their eyes at Johanna but Haymitch couldn't help but silently agreeing with her assessment.

**_"Katniss, would you sing for me?" Rue asked shyly. Katniss looked up at her teary eyed, "It's settled for Haulm, I'm making sure you are going to win this. I'll sing something to encourage you and you shouldn't count yourself out, little bird. I was your age after all when I won the first time." Katniss started singing before Rue could respond._**

* * *

Everyone even Johanna couldn't help but smile softly with fondness at the scene of the three girls dancing with each other as Katniss sang a song that Haymitch personally thought of as Katniss' way to show Snow that he'll never break her.

Gemma Stine from District 5 startled everyone by making her presence known.

"That girl of yours Haymitch is really somethin' else."

They all looked at her in wariness.

"Yeah, Sweetheart is one of kind." Haymitch said neutrally.

Gemma smiled, "Relax. Vixen isn't just my tribute she's my great niece and Katniss offering her an alliance caused Vixen to finally get sponsors."

No one knew how to respond to that, so they went back to watching the screen.

_**Rue gasped in awe, "You're voice is more amazing in person." Foxface looked amused as Katniss blushed at Rue's compliment.** _

Everyone laughed at Katniss being so uncomfortable that she decided to change the subject.

_**"So, besides the two of you, there are two others that I want to win. Peeta and Thresh, speaking of Peeta, do you guys know where he is?" Rue was the one who answered, "He's in an alliance with Thresh and the crippled boy from 10. I think both of them wanted to give Bantu from District 10 a fighting chance." Katniss smiled**._

Gemma also smiled before she looked at the District 11 & 12 Mentors and said, "You four should feel proud of your tributes. It's not often when tributes don't let the Games take away their compassion."

The other mentors looked at her thoughtful realizing the truth of that statement.

_**The girls decided to get some sleep, since Foxface couldn't climb trees she decided to head back to her previous hiding spot with the promise to meet them there in the morning. "Be careful, little fox." Katniss said softly. Vixen smiled from ear to ear at that and responded with a, "You too, Firefly." Katniss and Rue laughed, "Gotta say haven't heard that one before." Katniss said amused. Vixen smirked before taking off.** _

"Firefly. That's cute." Johanna smirked evilly.

Gemma laughed lightly, "That was Vixen's second greatest way of showing Katniss respect the first naturally would have been giving her a fox name in return. But Vixen greatly admires fireflies. Never really understood why though, my niece's mind works in ways the most of us will never understand."

Everyone stared at the District 5 Mentor in deep thought.

**_As, Rue and Katniss settled in Katniss' sleeping in a tree, Rue whispered a, "Katniss?" Katniss smiled with her eyes closed Rue sounded like Prim. "Yeah, little bird?" Rue giggled softly. "Thank you, Katniss." The older girl swallowed thickly before responding with a, "You have nothing to thank me for, little bird."_**

"Aww" Annie, Seeder, Cecelia, and Gemma all cooed at the cuteness of the two.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

* * *

**_"You know the funny thing is that my Aunt Gemma sent my first sponsor gift after I decided to ally with you. Isn't that an interesting coincidence, huh, firefly?" Foxface asked with a sly smirk. Katniss rolled her eyes but Rue looked at her curiously._**

The other Victors stared at Gemma curiously.

"What did you send her?" Cecelia asked what everyone was wondering.

"A sleeping bag she was freezing to death." They nodded their heads that made sense.

**_Katniss smiles darkly. "That seems how it works in families, it seems like an Everdeen curse to be reaped at twelve." Katniss said bitterly. Rue and Foxface exchanged uncomfortable glances but didn't say anything in response. __The girls were silent as they watched Katniss hunt, both younger girls were both awed and intimated by the deadly grace Katniss possessed when holding a bow in her hands._**

_Damn! Hell Kat looks so stunning when she's hunting,….like a goddess._ Finnick thought his eyes never leaving the screen drinking in her beauty.

**_"Katniss, even if you could get to the food, how would you get rid of it?" Rue suddenly asked. "Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." Katniss pokes Rue in the belly, just like she would with Prim. "Eat it!" Rue giggles. Foxface smiles. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them."_**

Everyone smiles or laughs at this.

**_Foxface snorts, "Especially since Alden from District 3 retriggered the mines. All you need to do is shoot at something in the pile that will set of all of the mines at once. I'll come with you but from another direction to show you were they are located and besides I would like to steal some supplies before you destroy them." Foxface smirked at her allies' stunned faces. Katniss grinned, "Nice, little fox. They don't stand a chance without their precious supplies."_**

Everyone smirked deeply impressed.

"Damn the Careers don't stand a chance against the three little angels." Chaff smirked.

The others nodded still awed by their plan.

* * *

**_"I'm not a fighter like you, firefly. My plan is pretty much to hide until the remaining imbeciles get their idiotic self's killed out of sheer stupidity." Katniss chuckled lightly at that and Rue giggled._**

_Hell Kat's giggle is so adorable_, Finnick couldn't help but think.

Dean, Haymitch, Chaff, Gemma, Johanna, and Finnick chuckled.

Annie, Seeder, and Cecelia giggled.

Johanna smirked, "That's someone even I could get along with."

Gemma laughed lightly, "Vixen is well aware how everyone isn't smart as she is, which she loves reminding people."

_Sounds like me_, Johanna smirked.

**_"Little fox, listen to me I didn't fight the other tributes during my first games and I won by outsmarting them. There's no reason you or little bird can't do the same thing." Foxface huffed, "It's not like I can trick them with poisonous berries, and I'm terrible at identifying plants because well I don't like admitting it but I'm color blind so berries look the same to me." Rue looked at her quizzically, "So, you can't tell the difference between a blond or brunette?" Foxface smirked, "Sure, as long as I talk to them, it's pretty obvious when someone is blonde." Vixen said snidely._**

Haymitch and Dean laughed. "Sweetheart isn't going to like that. Her little girls are blondes."

_**"That's not a correct or nice thing to say little fox. Both of my sisters are blondes and they are the smartest little girls their ages." Katniss said sternly. Vixen blushed, "Sorry." Foxface said her voice contrite**._

Everyone laughed freely, but Gemma's was the loudest.

"I've never seen that niece of mine apologize for someone without her mother forcing it first." Gemma said impressed.

_Well, Sweetheart. Might as well be a mother with all of her experience._ Haymitch chuckled.

**_"Let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin, Cato. Let them begin for real." Katniss said out loud a smug grin on her face._**

Everyone grins smugly at that.

_Never, change, Hell Kat_, Finnick thinks fondly.

"Nice going, Sweetheart." Haymitch smirks.

* * *

**_Katniss begins her walk back to their meeting place, own her way she lets out Rue's signal. Her smile is quickly wiped off her face as she hears Rue scream, "Katniss!" The older girl panics, and breaks out in a run, screaming out Rue's name. "Rue! I'm coming!" Katniss screamed. When Katniss breaks into the clearing, Rue's on the ground, hopelessly entangled in a net. Rue just has time to reach her hand through the mesh and says, "Katniss" before the spear enters her body. Without second thought, Katniss releases and aims her bow at Marvel's neck._**

Everyone stares at the screen in horror.

_**"Oh my god, Rue" Foxface cries out as she enters the clearing. Katniss reloads, shifting her aim from side to side, while she shouts at Rue, "Are there more? Are there more?" It takes both Rue and Foxface a while to convince Katniss to calm down. "You blew up the food?" Rue whispers. "Every last bit," Katniss croaks. "You have to win." Rue said looking at Katniss pleading with her. Katniss holding back sobs just nods. "Don't go, either of you." Rue begs. "I'm not going anywhere, little bird. We're staying right here aren't we little fox?" Katniss looks towards Foxface who nods, silently crying. "Sing for me?" Rue asks her voice weak yet thick from pain. "Since you love music so much, little bird. I'll sing you eleven songs for the District that gave us you." Rue smiles softly at that.** _

Seeder and Chaff smile sadly at this, as everyone is crying by now and no one is trying to hide it.

**Katniss exhales heavily, her voice thick with sadness but still so enchanting.**

* * *

**_…..Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these broken wings and learn to fly_**

**_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

"That really does fit Rue." Seeder said softly crying.

_"Love…you….Katniss….always…wanted a….older….sister" Rue croaked out through the pain. Foxface sobs noticeably in the background. Katniss' voice became thick with emotion but she continued to sing._

* * *

**_…..Like never before and I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself._**

**_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you_**

**_Like never before, like never before…_**

"She won't be the same after this will she, Finn?" Annie cried.

Finnick just looked at her sadly.

* * *

**…._Oh, this could be the end of everything_**

**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know_**

**_Somewhere only we know_**

"Wow" Gemma whispered stunned.

* * *

**_For all this, there's only one thing you should know I tried so hard and got so far but in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter_**

"Oh, Sweetheart." Haymitch whispered gruffly.

* * *

**_...There's no need to go and blow the candle out because you're not done, you're far too young_**

_Katniss voice broke on the last line but as Rue squeezed her hand for her to continue singing Katniss voice grew strong again._

**_And the best is yet to come so just give it one more try to a lullaby if you can hear me now_**

**_I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone and if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_**

**_So just close your eyes oh, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_**

"She really is special…the way she sings….you can tell it's easing the pain for Rue." Cecelia said sadly.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**_…..So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean, let the floods cross _**

**_The distance in your eyes give me reason to fill this hole, connect this space between_**

**_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide_**

Chaff sighed heavily at the meaning of these words.

* * *

**_…..Against the grain should be a way of life, what's worth the prize is always worth the fight, every second counts _**

**_'Cause there's no second try, so live like you'll never live it twice_**

**_Don't take the free ride in your own life if today was your last day and tomorrow was too late. _**

**_Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last_**

"Whoa… that's pretty powerful." Dean said in awe of Katniss' voice.

_That's really going to have a profound effect on the Districts watching_, Haymitch thought with a small sly smirk.

* * *

**_….I've had just enough time if I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses,_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song_**

"This song really expresses how wrong these games are." Finnick whispered softly.

_Way to go, Hell Kat. _Haymitch smirk grew despite the tears he showed for the death of the little girl.

"I think that's what Sweetheart wanted."

The others looked thoughtfully at this.

* * *

**_…You and I'll be safe and sound, just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light_****  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

This caused everyone to cry a fresh set of tears.

**_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_**

**_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away._**

**_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm _**

_The final lines are barely audible._

**_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you._**

_Everything's still and quiet. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays take up her song. For a moment, both Katniss and Foxface sit there, watching each other's tears drip down on their faces. Rue's cannon fires._

* * *

Annie, Seeder, and Cecelia sob loudly.

Johanna, Haymitch, Finnick, Dean, and Gemma cry silently.

Chaff throws his drink at the wall in rage and grief.

_**Rue's allies gather up an armful and come back to Rue's side. Slowly, one stem at a time, they decorate her body in the flowers. Covering the ugly wound. Wreathing her face. Weaving her hair with bright colors.** _

Everyone gasps stunned.

"We'll need to thank Katniss for this." Seeder rasped.

Chaff nodded still in awe of Katniss' actions.

**_Katniss realizing she never sang an eleventh song starts to sing_**

* * *

**_….I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise, I believe I can fly, fly, I believe I can touch the sky_**

**_I believe I can fly, fly, I believe I can touch the sky_**

* * *

"Well, if that isn't a being fuck you to our dear president I don't know what is." Johanna said stunned. Everyone chuckles very weekly at this.

**_"Goodbye, little bird" Katniss presses her three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and holds them out in her direction. "Bye, Rue," Foxface whispers, and copies the older girl's gesture out of instinct. Then they walk away without looking back. "You want to break the alliance, don't you little fox?" Katniss asked emotionlessly. Vixen looked at her sadly, "It would be for the best, firefly." Katniss doesn't voice any objection just nods her head in agreement. "Try to win, little fox." Foxface stares at her intently, "You have to win, Rue would have wanted it….be safe, Mockingjay." Katniss looks at her bewildered at that. "Mockingjay?" Vixen Ripley smirks in a sad way and quotes Katniss, "It suits you." Katniss yanks her into a rough hug and kisses her forehead, with that the two part ways._**

Dean comforts Annie as she cries. Seeder and Chaff leave to compose themselves and to send Katniss something. Gemma also leaves now that the alliance is over. Finnick, Johanna, Cecelia and Haymitch exchange covert glances thinking what this means to the rebellion.

_Mockingjay? That does suit, Sweetheart. _Haymitch ponders thoughtfully.

* * *

**_"My thanks to the people of District 11." Katniss said with a small smile that showed her grief and gratitude._**

Seeder and Chaff look touched.

Haymitch chuckles lightly, "The only reason Sweetheart knew that was because of Bread Boy."

Dean shook his head, "I still can't believe he tried flirting with her while discussing bread."

Everyone laughs at this.

Finnick smirks cockily thinking, _Hell Kat definitely enjoys our sexual banter way more than she could with the baker's kids inept attempts at seduction. I totally turned Hell Kat on, when I nibbled on her ear during Deanie Boy's Games._

Johanna rolled her eyes at him.

Judging by the arrogant look on Finnick's face Johanna knew he was thinking something flattering to his huge ego that she doesn't want to know.

**_"Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive." Templesmith announces. "Peeta!" Katniss cries out._**

Everyone stares at the screen dumbfounded.

* * *

**_"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" Katniss beams extremely relieved. "Peeta! Oh, thank god you're alright… uh where are you? And never call me 'Sweetheart!' Haymitch calls me that, it's disturbing hearing you say it." Katniss said, her pretty face screwed up in disgust. Peeta let out a pained chuckle._**

Everyone besides Haymitch chuckles at this

_Only I get to call her 'Sweetheart' god damn stupid Bread Boy. _

Johanna smirks at him, "Aww! Is drunkface upset that someone used his name for Kitty Kat?"

He glares darkly at her as the others laugh.

**_"Well, don't step on me. And you got it, now that I know that I can't use 'sweetheart' as a term of endearment, I'll have to think of something else." Katniss rolls her eyes. "You know something Katniss? I find it amazing that while the rest of us look like crap you look flawless as ever. That being said, if you don't watch your feet not only will I have to deal a fatal sword wound but I'll have to worry about a broken nose." Peeta's teasing voice was right under her feet._**

Finnick scowls as Peeta flirts with her.

**_"Alright, but just so you know the best medicine for leg wounds is actually kissing not washing out the bacteria." Peeta says flirtatiously._**

Johanna snickers, "He kinda sounds like you, Fish Brains."

Finnick glares at her, "I have much more skill that that kid, JoJo."

Johanna smirks at him, "Oh? Is that why you are already with Kitty Kat then? Wait…that's right you aren't, Fish Brains."

His glare darkens as everyone even Annie laugh at his expense.

_**Katniss lets out a groan before irritably saying, "Geez, Peeta. Keep talking like that and I'll start confusing you with Fish Boy."** _

Everyone even Finnick chuckles at this, at least before he stopped when Johanna said, "Told you so, Fish Brains." She gloated at him, Finnick just scowled in response.

**_Peeta looked at her baffled, "Fish Boy?" Katniss blushes._**

Finnick grins smugly causing everyone to laugh.

**_"Finnick." She explained not meeting his eyes. Instead, Katniss decided to focus on treating his wounds to the best of her ability, she may have many skills but she nowhere near being as talented of a healer like her mother or Prim. Peeta's eyebrows rose, "Finnick Odair?"_**

Finnick's cocky expression grows.

_Yeah, I'm that awesome and Hell Kat wants me not you baker boy, _He thinks smugly.

**_"How do you even know him?" Peeta asked failing to hide the jealousy in his voice. "We're both Victors, Peeta. We've mentored together." Katniss drawled out slowly since it was obvious, she couldn't believe he'd ask such a stupid question. Peeta blushed embarrassed. "Oh, right. Of course. Right." His blush deepened as she started laughing._**

Everyone laughs deeply.

"Looks like Bread Boy is jealous of you Pretty Boy." Haymitch guffaws.

Finnick smirks, "He should be it's obvious I have Hell Kat's heart."

Johanna snickers, "You wish, Fish Brains."

Finnick decides to ignore this because he's too busy feeling elated that he was on Katniss' mind.

* * *

**_"You know how in the interview I said that I had a crush on you forever. Well, it was the first day of school and we were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair . . . it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up," Peeta says. "Your father? Why?" Katniss asks perplexed. "He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.'" Katniss' eyes widen, "What? You're making that up!" She exclaims." No, true story," Peeta says. "And I said, 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings . . . even the birds stop to listen.'" Katniss gapes at him before softly saying, "That's true. They do. I mean, they did," Katniss says stunned. "So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent," Peeta says. "Oh, please," Katniss says laughing slightly blushing. "No, it happened. And right when your song ended, I knew — just like your mother — I was a goner," Peeta says. "Then for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."_**

All the females besides Johanna of course, "Awwed."

Finnick grimaces.

"Alright, I'll give it to the kid I don't blame him for falling for the Hell Kat." Finnick says sourly.

**_Katniss suddenly kisses Peeta._**

Dean, Haymitch, Chaff, and Johanna smirk at Finnick's furious jealous face. Annie, Seeder, and Cecelia look at him in sympathy.

"If it makes you feel better Pretty Boy this will help with sponsors." Haymitch says with a slight smirk on his face.

Finnick glares spitefully at the drunk before saying annoyed, "It's the Hell Kat she won two Hunger Games before without any help from sponsors."

Johanna snickered before saying evilly, "Wouldn't that make her out of your league, seeing as how you only won _your _Games because of Sponsors?"

He scowled at her but didn't answer knowing that was true.

Johanna smirked smugly.

* * *

**_Peeta smiled widely at her, "The only way this moment could get better is if you were to sing to me right now." Katniss sighed but a tiny smirk crossed her face very briefly before she began singing._**

* * *

**_…..I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames, where I felt somethin' die_**

**_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, oh, no, let it burn_**

* * *

Finnick was the only one not amused by Katniss' song choice still being upset about their kiss.

_**Peeta beamed at her, "I really do love you." Katniss kisses him passionately.** _

"She didn't say it back, Finn. That means something." Annie said softly trying to comfort Finnick. Her attempt was only half successful.

_Doesn't change the fact she's kissing him_, Finnick thinks bitterly.

**_They were interrupted by Claudius Templesmith, and he's inviting the tributes to a feast. "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." Peeta looked at Katniss' determined expression in horror, "You're not going." Peeta pleaded. "I am. You would do it for me. In fact if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even been alive to have been reaped the first time." Peeta looked confused before realization hits his eyes. "Are you talking about the bread when we were kids? Katniss this isn't the same." Peeta protested. "I owe you more than you'll ever know. You didn't save just my life when you gave me that bread, you saved my whole family. You gave me hope that I could survive, you reminded me that I couldn't just think about myself. Everyone, knows how much I love Sia, Prim, and Tel. They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you and I'm not going to let you die, Peeta." Katniss vowed passionately. He looked at her awed. Just as he was about to protest more she cut him off with a kiss and before he could argue anymore she knocked him out using pressure points. It'll only buy her an hour but he won't be able to interfere. "Sleep tight, Peeta."_**

Everyone sighs at this not liking that she was putting herself in danger.

"She should just let him die." Johanna says carelessly.

_I__ agree, JoJo_. Finnick thinks darkly.

* * *

**_Clove knocked her into the ground. Katniss shook her off annoyed, as she danced away from Clove's attempt to stab her with a knife. "Looks, like I get to kill you after all, huh, Firegirl? Just like we killed your little ally. What was her name Rue? Shame I wasn't there for it, I bet you cried. Too bad that little ginger ally of yours took off before I could torture her in front of you. Oh, well she's next after you." Katniss glared at Clove._**

So does the Victors watching in the Main Viewing Room.

_**"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh demanded furious. Clove is scrambling backward on all fours, like a frantic insect, too shocked to even call for Cato. "No! No, it wasn't me!" She screamed frightened. "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Another thought brings a fresh wave of rage to his features. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up Spitfire here?" He glared at her in absolute loathing and disgust**._

Some of the Mentors chuckle lightly at the nickname for Katniss it seemed out of place in this situation.

**_"To sleep? Like Haulm?" Thresh says thickly. "Yeah. To death. I kept singing until she died," Katniss whispers. "Your district...they sent me bread." Thresh smiled softly, "Doesn't surprise me, Spitfire. You're precious to my District. You aren't my enemy. Go! Run, I'll take care of Cato." Thresh told her forcefully._**

Seeder and Chaff looked proud at their tribute while the others look stunned and awed as Thresh lets Katniss go.

**_Katniss presses her three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and holds them out in his direction. Thresh's eyes widen at the gesture recognizing it from her Reaping, he nodded towards her in acknowledgment before running off with his and Cato's pack. Katniss grabbed hers and ran back to Peeta._**

"This has to be the most emotional and noble Hunger Games I've ever seen." Cecelia says shell-shocked at the events that have taken place.

* * *

**_Katniss makes it back to the cave in time to see Peeta awake, he whispers "Katniss." Then Peeta's eyes suddenly flutter. Katniss Everdeen stares at Peeta Mellark in shock as she watches him die right before her eyes, "No, no, no…" She chanted horrified. Katniss took his body in her lap, it was true, she failed the boy with bread, he was dead. Katniss cried into the dark of the night._ _Katniss reaches in her bag for the rest of the bread that District 11 sent her. Katniss laid the bread on his chest and crossed his arms over it. She lets the tears fall down her face as she pressed her lips to his forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips one last time. Katniss stood up and backed away from Peeta then she presses her three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and holds them out in his direction. "Bye, Peeta." With one last sorrowful look, she walked away from the cave so the hovercraft could collect his body._**

Everyone stares at the screen in sadness and sympathy but no one says anything. Haymitch takes a huge gulp of his drink.

Chaff comforts Seeder as Thresh is killed by Cato.

**_"Goodbye, little fox. Look after little bird and try not to tease Peeta too badly by calling him my 'boy toy'" Katniss whispered sadly with a week smirk on her face before she gave Vixen Ripley the District 12 goodbye._**

"At least she didn't have to face Thresh or Foxface." Cecelia says with tears running down her face. No one says anything but they all agree with her assessment of Katniss' situation.

**_Katniss starts to head toward the Cornucopia when Cato suddenly smashes through the trees but he has no weapon. In fact, his hands are empty, yet he runs straight towards Katniss. She then on instinct aims her arrow at him it hits his chest and inexplicably falls aside. He quickly smirks at her, "As glad as I am it's just the two of us left and not your ginger ally. Now's not the time, Beautiful."_**

Finnick scowls.

Johanna scoffs in disgust

"He gives me the creeps. Kitty Kat needs to kill him already." She says bluntly before everyone lets out horrified faces as they spot the mutts.

**_Cato let out a moan, "You squirming underneath me isn't really a smart idea little squirrel." Katniss stilled her movements in revulsion. Cato trails his hand down her face to the curves of her body._**

Everyone glares at the screen in anger and disgust.

_I wish I was in that Arena just so I could kill the bastard for touching my Hell Kat like that! _Finnick thinks hatefully.

_**"You really are more beautiful in person, Katniss Everdeen. It wasn't supposed to end like this, Firegirl. I really don't want to kill you but I have to." Cato whispered regretfully, his eyes full of remorse.** _

Finnick's glare darkens even more.

**_Katniss rolled her eyes before taking advantage of his slackening grip on her to knee him in the crotch. Cato let out a pained groan before Katniss used both of her legs to kick him in the stomach to send him over the edge and in the reach of the mutts._**

Everyone lets out sighs of relief.

"That's my Sweetheart." Haymitch smirks.

**_"Please." Cato pleads brokenly. Katniss sends her arrow flying into his skull mercifully. Katniss takes out the Nightlock berries and puts them to her mouth but before she could sallow them the Gamemakers send in a hawk to steal and fly away with the poisonous berries._**

"Oh thank god. I never thought I would be grateful to a Gamemaker." Johanna took everyone by surprise when she whispered this, usually she doesn't like to show that she cares.

Finnick smirks slightly, "Hell Kat really did turn you into a softy, didn't she JoJo?"

Johanna scowled at him as the others laughed softly.

_**Katniss lets out a growl of frustration before sending an arrow at the bird that stole her chance of freedom from her.** _

Everyone chuckled weekly at that. "

So feisty." Dean smirks.

_C**laudius Templesmith shouts rang out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present for the third time as a winner of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen. Victor of the Seventy-Forth Hunger Games, — tribute of District Twelve!"**_

* * *

Everyone let out relieved happy sounds, they really wouldn't know what they would've done if Katniss had died.

Katniss runs for them and launches into Haymitch's arms first, he whispers in her ear, "Nice job, sweetheart."

_Thank god, you're alive! Sweetheart doesn't even realize she just sparked a rebellion._

Dean, Annie, Seeder, and Cinna just hugs her tight and but they don't say anything.

Johanna, Chaff, and Cecelia either smirk or smile at Katniss. Everyone distances themselves from Katniss so Finnick can greet her.

_Fish Brains greeting her should be entertaining._

Finnick comes up to her beaming at her with happiness, "Glad to see you alive, gorgeous."

Finnick leans towards her starring meaningfully at her lips but then hesitates and looks in her stormy fiery grey eyes

_Oh, Hell Kat just let me love you_.

Katniss grabbed his hair pulling him towards her crashing her lips to his in a sudden passionate kiss.

Finnick is unresponsive at first completely stunned

_Holy Shit! My Hell Kat is finally kissing me! She feels so good_…

He placed one hand on her waist dragging her closer to him and placing the other hand on her face to deepen the kiss. Finnick felt like his whole body was on fire, that he was finally complete.

_It's about god damn time! I've wanted this for so long! This is even better than I imagined it's real, her body, mind, and soul is melting into mine. To the point where I don't know where she begins and where I end. Hell Kat is like a never-ending inferno against me. She's mine. I'm hers. There is no questioning it. It just is. She's my Hell Kat. I'm her Fish Boy._

Finnick and Katniss were startled out of their haze of passion by cheers and giggles from the others in the room_. _

_I wonder if Kitty Kat realizes it looks like she about to bang Fish Brains right here in front of us_, Johanna thought with a smirk.

_Finnie's in love_, Annie thought beaming at the two.

_Damn, Sweetheart! Don't fuck Pretty Boy in front of us! I don't think I'd be able to rid my mind of that disturbing image if you did_, Haymitch thinks smirking at the two.

Katniss backs away from Finnick

_Hey don't stop now Hell Kat_.

Katniss blushed embarrassed, then she runs from the room leaving everyone gob smacked.

"What just happened?" Finnick asked in a daze, still breathing heavily from the kiss.

Johanna looks down and smirks, "Might want to take a cold shower there, Fish Brains."

Dean, Chaff, Haymitch, and Johanna snicker at his predicament.

Annie, Seeder, and Cecelia giggle as Finnick blushes beet red.

_Oh, yeah….Hell Kat definitely was worth the wait. She may have ran away but she did kiss me!_

As, Finnick thought of this kiss again he couldn't help the silly grin that bloomed on his face.

* * *

AN: Man! That was such a long chapter but now the mentor pov is finally caught up with the rest of the story! Tell me what you guys think! Poll on profile!

Rd, Enjoy, & Review!


	16. 75th HG: Play with Fire

REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS: **Keira-House M.D., dll10, Aliyaahhhh, TheLovelyOne, Everlarkglee4ever, Fleur24, MrsRuthMellark, SummerRain200, toritwilight504, Julie-Anna 12, & InLoveWithHG**

ALERTED & FAVED SHOUT-OUTS: **isabel-and-Adrian, MrsRuthMellark, Anna100044, FosterrKid, InLoveWithHG, Mom2KandA,j enniferkontonasakis, mle-austin, Alexia Lea Herondale, Shelby McNabb, elana dienhart, & MarieSeleneArroyo**

85 REVIWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** NOT MINE!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_The 75__th__ Hunger Games: Play with Fire_

"Seriously, Momma Kat?" Freesia Everdeen asked frustrated at her big sister/mother figure's hardheaded behavior.

Katniss looked Sia confused, "What you on about little butterfly?"

Sia growled in annoyance, "Don't you 'little butterfly me' Katniss! Are you seriously going to deny your feelings for Finnick? It's _the_ Finnick Odair! Are you blind as well as stupid?!"

Katniss stared at her fifteen year old sister in shock.

Prim lightly giggled at the dumbfounded Katniss but she completely lost it when Telstar kicked Freesia in the shin.

"Ow! Watch it twerp! What was that for?!" Sia yelled glaring at her baby brother.

Tel scowled at Sia, "You be nice to my mommy Kat, you buttface!"

Prim giggled like mad.

Katniss glared at Sia for the way she talked to Telstar.

She then looked at Telstar trying to maintain her glare which was hard since her little monkey was so loveable.

"Tel, honey you don't kick your siblings or call them names" Katniss scolded him gently.

"But mommy! Sia deserved it she was being mean to you! And she called me a twerp!" Tel pouted at Katniss.

_Do not smile, do not laugh, he needs to know he can't act like that but he's so cute! Be strong let him know what he did was bad._

"I know little monkey but that's between me and your sister. Now apologize to her for kicking her." Katniss said while fighting a smile.

Tel huffed, "If she apologizes to you for being mean and for calling me a twerp!"

Prim giggled again.

"Freesia apologize to your brother" Katniss ordered.

"You've got to be kiddin-"

Sia stopped talking as Katniss sent her a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry Tel. I'm sorry Katniss." Sia apologized halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry Sia that your such a buttface that kicking you makes you a better person." Tel stuck out his tongue before running out of the room before he could get in trouble.

Katniss and Prim laughed hysterically at Sia's furious face.

"You letting him get away with that?!" Sia shrieked.

"Considering the way you were talking to me, Telstar has a point" Katniss chuckled.

Sia did her scowly pout, "Haymitch told us about you finally kissing Finnick and how you ran away from Odair afterwards. I never thought you were a coward Katniss"

Katniss gaped at her sister lightly glaring at Sia. "You don't understand Freesia."

"Don't give me that! I know love when I see it Kat! Duke and I have been together two years because I know love isn't something to be fought. It's something to be treasured you grab it and never let go. You fight for it not against it! And that's something I learned from you! Katniss you have one of the biggest hearts I know, you just need to open it up and let more people in like Finnick. He's crazy about you and you feel the same way about him quit denying it already!" Freesia yelled passionately.

Katniss looked at her shell-shocked.

"Or Gale he's crazy about you too and you guys are perfect for each other." Prim broke the silence.

Sia and Katniss looked at her bewildered.

"Don't be absurd Prim! Finnick is Momma Kat's soul mate. You dating a Hawthorne is enough Hawthorne-Everdeen relations that I can handle."

Prim blushed as Katniss stared at her in shock.

"Sia you weren't supposed to tell Katniss about Rory!" Prim whined at Freesia.

Sia smirked.

* * *

According to President Snow, Katniss was required to record five new songs plus seven out of the twelve she sang in her Games. The citizens of the Capitol apparently loved "Holding on to Heaven" that Katniss sang to Haulm in her first Hunger Games. Then they requested; "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)," "Blackbird," "Songbird," "Lullaby," "Safe & Sound," and "Set Fire to the Rain" from the 74th Hunger Games. Apparently selling her body wasn't enough for the Capitol and President Snow then wanted her voice to belong to them to.

_Hungry eyes burning into her flesh_ **_Don't think about it_** **_Katniss _**_slimy foreign hands groping_ **_Stop thinking about it_** _suffocating bruising nauseating kisses_ **_You will not let them break you! Get yourself together now for Prim, Sia & Tel they need you to be strong damn it!_**

Katniss let out a shaky breath pulling herself together.

Effie looked at her in concern "You all right dear?"

Katniss faked a smile, "Five by five"

Effie looked at her befuddled by that before shaking her head letting it slide knowing she will never understand the Girl on Fire.

"The filming crew is ready for you Katniss." Effie said with a fond smile.

* * *

As Katniss began to sing her first new song she knew the Capitol would love that she was keeping up her 'Girl on Fire' persona.

_Can you play with fire, burn into the sky, love me, love me, far into the sky_

_I decided only he can play with fire, love me, feed the flame, if you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky, higher and higher, baby, can you play with fire_

_Finally every tear has dried, love me, love me, can boys like you, boys like you, play with fire_

* * *

Katniss smirked before singing the next song that she found in her Aunt's book of songs, Katniss thought it fit her very well.

_'Cause if it wasn't for all, that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through _

_So I wanna say thank you, 'cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter, made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_You won't stop me, I am a fighter, I'm a fighter, I ain't gonna stop, I've had enough, makes me that much stronger _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

* * *

Katniss decided to sing Freesia's favorite song:

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs, for every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth, sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world, sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts, sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind, sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

* * *

Finnick smiled a heartbreaking smile as Katniss sang.

Katniss stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing here Odair?" Katniss demanded sharply.

Finnick's eyes dimmed as Katniss didn't use her pet name for him.

"You say that like you aren't happy to see me Hell Kat. As to why I am here, our lovely president believes my gorgeous presence is needed in your videos." Finnick explained smirking.

Katniss growled.

"Well, isn't that a delious sound now I'm curious as to what other sounds you are capable of making." Finnick purred at her while winking in her direction.

Katniss rolled her eyes at Finnick's typical behavior.

* * *

The next song, Katniss belt out also spoke of Katniss' free spirit:

_Every guy, everywhere, just gives me mad attention, like I'm under inspection_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed, I can't be tamed, I'm like a puzzle, but all of my pieces are jagged_

_And if you try to hold me back, I might explode, baby, by now you should know I can't be tamed_

* * *

Katniss decided to sing the song Telstar made her sing to him before he went to bed:

_It's been a long long war now the battle is drawing near, closer and closer till it whispers in my ear_

_Give me love and only love and we will see it shining from above_

_I see a tiny light like a flashbulb sparkle in the night, I see a tiny light telling everyone to hold on tight_

_I see a tiny light but it's not going to shine without a fight_

* * *

"You gonna keep avoiding me Hell Kat and the fact that we kissed." Finnick demanded quietly.

"Leave me alone Fish Boy. I can't handle this right now. I don't know what you want from me but I can't give it to you." Katniss said not meeting Finnick's eyes.

Finnick sighed frustrated.

"I love you Hell Kat and I know you love me too" Finnick strongly declared.

Katniss looked startled. "Finnick-"

Finnick cut her protests off "Katniss all I want from you is for you to let me love you. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker; I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong calls. Hey, look at me. I'm not going to pressure you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because you challenge me - it has nothing to do with me. I love who you are, what you do, how you try... I've seen your kindness, and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly who you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Katniss." Finnick looked at her with love as he bared his soul to her.

Katniss had to held back tears before she could say anything Effie was dragging her back to the film crew to record the final song.

As, Katniss sang her last song she couldn't help but lock eyes with Finnick:

_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel, those three words, are said too much_

_They're not enough, if I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will forever change for us at all_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Finnick smiled at her in understanding.

His Hell Kat wasn't ready yet but she will be.

He would wait for her, they belonged together and everyone knew it, even Katniss.

* * *

**SONG LIST:** Play with fire (Hilary Duff)

Fighter (Glee Version) Sing (Glee Version)

Can't be Tamed (Miley Cyrus *dislike her but love this song*)

Tiny Light (Grace Potter)

Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)

* * *

AN: This is short I know but I wanted to give you guys something cuz the updates are going to be slow now that we are in Catching Fire(which I need to reread) and my cousin who wrote the story didn't get the chance to finish it (god bless her soul) but she left her notes on it so I will be finishing it in her memory. :)

Anyhoo what you guys think? Let me know! Poll on profile, I just love the younger Everdeen siblings don't you? :)

**P.S. Cookie to anyone who gets the two Buffy the Vampire Slayer references!** And yes I'm obsessed Joss Whedon is a god! lol

Rd, Enjoy, Review!


End file.
